Vulcan Shadows
by Loptr
Summary: Spock’s dark past catches up with him and it’s up to McCoy to save him. But he’s just an ol’ country Doctor with no idea how deep or dark Spock’s secret past truly goes.
1. A plot uncovered

Vulcan Shadows

By Estellio

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spock goes missing and all evidence points to McCoy while he is following cryptic clues to find him. However, after discovering one of Spock's most shocking secrets will McCoy still be able to help or will he condemn his friend to death and commit professional suicide? First, do not harm.

* * *

Chapter One: A plot uncovered. 

McCoy lounged back in his chair and yawned. Today had been _one of those days_. The kind of days that were all too frequent on McCoy's calendar in his opinion, but the kind of days he still dreaded.

"Doctor, I'm clocking off. You need anything done?" Nurse Miranda Palmas popped her head in the door as McCoy was midway through his yawn. She smiled and waited for him to finish. "Speaking of clocking off, Doctor." She said and glanced at the chrono on her wrist. "This is the end of your fourth straight shift. Don't you think you should be heading to bed?" If the sympathetic and slightly annoyed look on her face was any indication then the choice wasn't really up to him.

"I thought I left my mother back on Earth?" He said with a smile as he sat up. Miranda walked in and propped her hands on her hips and gave him the most chastising look she could muster.

"Now Doctor McCoy, you get to bed right this instant before you fall flat on your face with the exhaustion. It's been a long day for all of us but you don't see anyone else punishing themselves so GET!" McCoy gave a languid smile as he looked her up and down. Miranda Palmas was a new nurse, recently picked up from Starbase 4, she was a young Ensign with chocolate brown hair, vibrant amber eyes, skin the colour of milky coffee and a body that even made Mister Spock pause for a moment. She was possibly one of the most beautiful women McCoy had ever seen and her fiery personality offset her exotic looks and made her damn irresistible.

"If your trying to intimidate me nurse then that posture in _that_ uniform…it's not going to work." He saw the incredulous look on her face as he stood. "But bed sounds like a good idea right about now…" He walked around his desk, giving her the famous Georgian smile and proffering his elbow. "Care to join me." Her eyes widened in shock but her painted lips curled into a smile and she batted the elbow away.

"Why Doctor McCoy, I was told you were a gentleman. Well that's that myth out the window." Doctor McCoy feigned offence and reared back as if slapped.  
"Why hold on just a damn minute. I'm a perfect gentleman. Watch." He stuck his foot out so the door slid open and gestured for her to walk through. "Madam." She laughed and walked through.

"Why thank you, Doctor."

"See. Perfectly gentleman like." She laughed and shook her head, heading for the door.

"Let's try this again in the morning when you don't look like the dogs dinner and aren't as narky as hell."

"Look like what! Hey!" She waved at him and slid out…past a stony faced Mister Spock. She nodded to him.

"Morning, Sir." He nodded back but said nothing as he walked in. McCoy was staring at his reflection in a control panel. He didn't look up for a few moments so Spock cleared his throat.

"Spock." Doctor McCoy said looking up. "Tell me I'm beautiful." Both of Spock's eyebrows shot up at that comment and his mouth opened to say something but he just closed it. "Fine then, don't. Make a guy feel unwanted." He grinned at Spock but the Commander didn't take the bait.

'_How very unlike him not to have a sarcastic comeback. Something must actually be wrong_' McCoy thought as he scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"I see no security guards which probably means you came here of your own freewill. Something wrong Mister Spock? I was just about to clock off." Spock stayed silent for several moments but when he spoke it was clear that something was very off.

"If you are clocking off then I can come back tomorrow. Sorry to have…bothered you, Doctor McCoy." He turned sharply on his heel but McCoy was quick to react. He strode forward and clamped a hand on the retreating Vulcan's shoulder. Spock went very still.

"No, Spock. I'm here. What is it?" The Vulcan swallowed and looked over his shoulder. That's when McCoy noticed something very peculiar.

Under normal light Spock looked pretty human…except for the ears. He never really looked that _green_. There was always a twinge, especially around the eyes but now Spock looked positively jade, he was very flushed and he looked more alien than ever. Bright green stained his cheeks and neck and he was…sweating! Spock never sweated, never! McCoy didn't even think he had sweat glands never mind sweating on a cold ship.

"I'm ill." Spock finally said and McCoy nodded.

"Spock, I think you better sit down and let me have a look at you." The Vulcan moved compliantly to the bio-bed and lay down. McCoy looked at the readouts and shook his head.

"Spock, now I ain't no expert when it comes to Vulcan biology but…every reading is up by almost twenty percent…that includes the pressure on your nervous system indicative of a lot of pain." Spock clenched his jaw.

"Nothing I can not handle, I assure you, Doctor."

"No Spock. You are very ill, temperatures up and you've got more adrenaline than blood in you, I'm surprised you haven't had a heart attack yet!" Spock closed his eyes and McCoy looked down at him, noticing the look on his face.

"Have you?" Spock nodded. "WHAT THE HELL! WHEN!"

"Three days ago in my quarters and eleven point four minutes ago on the bridge."

"Ten minutes ago! Why the hell didn't you come down straight away!"

"I was on duty."

"SCREW DUTY! YOU CAN'T STAY ON DUTY AFTER A BLOODY HEART ATTACK!"

"Doctor, your language, please…"

"SPOCK!" McCoy looked furious but it was quickly supplanted by concern and he put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped." Spock looked away and McCoy accepted it. The damn Vulcan was probably too proud and stubborn to admit he had a problem, must have killed him to come down here.

"I'm gonna check for any faulty valves like your father. This won't take a minute." Spock's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides for the three point six minutes it took for McCoy to finish his examination.

"Nope, fit as a fiddle…I think."

"You think?"

"Do you want to know how much I know about Vulcan's insides? Well? Very little! And I've grabbed every medical journal on the damn things I can find. It seems to be grand but I could have missed something. I'm going to…hold on. That shouldn't be there." McCoy peered closer to the screen. "Nope…that's not yours, definitely not yours."

"What Doctor?"

"You eat any metal lately?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Nothing, not a scrap? Could some have gotten in your food?"

"I doubt it but it is not impossible."

"Get stabbed?"

"Not recently."

"Done something kinky with a tiny metal object?"

"Excuse me?"

"Listen Spock. There is something attached to your heart, a small triangular metal object that wasn't there on your last physical which was under a month ago and I'm trying to figure out how it got there."

"Doctor, if I had eaten it then it would be in my stomach and if I had been stabbed there would be scar tissue and…if I had done something…_kinky_…I doubt it would have somehow gotten attached to my heart."

"That depends on what Vulcan's find kinky." Spock glared at him but McCoy just shrugged.

"Just covering all my bases. Take off your shirt, I'm gonna see if there is any point of entry. You never know how it got in there and I want to do a visual scan before I break out the scanners." Spock sat up and pulled his shirt off as McCoy returned to examining his console.

"Hmm…it's an alloy but it's not anything I've ever seen before. Not Starfleet design and too well crafted to be scrap…lie back." McCoy loomed over the half naked Spock and he surveyed the chest.

"Now where'd I put that heart of yours?" Spock's eyes shot open with concern. "I'm joking, Spock, jeese. It's been a long day, humour me."

"I…"

"If the next to words out of your mouth are 'am Vulcan' and then you say that you don't humour people I'll give you a demonstration of kinky stuff with metal objects but it wont be a little triangle I shove up your ass." He warned then realised how bad it sounded. "And I know that came out sounding bad but you know what I mean." He placed his hand on the Vulcan's side and felt for any irregularities. He realised his hands must be cold when Spock pulled his stomach in and stiffened. McCoy mumbled an apology as he continued.

"Can't feel anything near the heart or see any points of entry." He moved to the other side. "At least not on your abdomen." He moved up to check Spock's chest and sighed. "Ever think of shaving your chest?"

"No!" Spock said defensively and McCoy laughed.

"Don't worry, it's safe. Boy, when they said Starfleet will put the hair on your chest they had you in mind."

"If memory serves me correctly, doctor, you are no…ken doll yourself." McCoy looked up.

"Ken doll?" McCoy chuckled. "Someone had been listening on the nursing staff's conversations. Shame on you."

"Nurse Sands' voice tends to carry."

"You're telling me?" Spock took another sharp breath as McCoy ran his fingers through the hair on his chest. First on the right, then on the left.

"Hold on." He said and ran his fingers back over the area just right of Spock's left nipple. "You've any scar's there?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Well you do now. It's small but it appears someone thought your heart was in the proper place for a heart…there's been an incision made…it's too high up to put the chip in though. Onto your stomach." Spock rolled over and the Doctor grunted. Apparently, whatever thoughts he had on the matter had just been confirmed.

"Spock…when you were on Tamriel you lost contact with the group for about two hours…where were you?" Spock tried to think but could remember nothing.

"I am…unsure, I do not remember losing contact with the landing party or being absent for that length of time." McCoy's cold hands landed on his back, just behind his heart and he traced the outline of a scar.

"They tried to heal it up but substandard equipment leaves a mark for a few days. You've been operated on, the item on your heart was put there on purpose. We're going to open you up and remove it right now, it's what's making you sick." He turned as the four Delta shift nurse's came in with Nurse Chapel at their head.

"Christine! Get prepped for op. Linda, I want you to contact the Captain. Tell him that Mister Spock's gonna be in surgery I don't want him rocking the ship. Someone's tried to kill Mister Spock."

_**IOIOIO**_

"It was meant to release a toxin into his system…why didn't it?"

"One of the valves ruptured releasing one of the strains to early. His system was able to defeat it and the device was removed before another strain could be introduced…but we did manage to weaken him sufficiently."

"Explain."

"His bodies effort to combat the toxin gave an increase in antibodies in his bloodstream, which made him very tired, he took a stimulant which introduced adrenaline into his bloodstream and the device magnified it. He suffered two heart attacks and is not on board the Enterprise any longer, he is on Starbase 16…incapacitated."

"He was meant to be dead!"

"He cannot defend himself, they have already discovered it was an assassination attempt. What do we have to lose?"

"He was meant to be killed quickly, quietly, on board the Enterprise with no connection to us and every connection to McCoy. Those two are always bickering and McCoy is the only one with access to the kind of information that would let him know about this toxin. We have to get both of them out of the way before…"

"Master?"

"I have an idea. We need them dead, Kirk must not find out…we need no connection to us…We can't just run in and grab, that'll be too suspicious.…..but what if we were to lure McCoy to us and Spock were to have a relapse? McCoy acts suspicious, Spock dies, McCoy goes missing, presumably flees because all the evidence points to him, further incriminating him…Any fool will be able to see the truth…well…_my_ truth."

"But it was McCoy who discovered the chip, he removed it."

"Nerves. Maybe the Nurses who came in startled him. He tried to cover his tracks. I haven't worked out the details but I'll make sure every base is covered. Go now, leave me. I have preparations to make."

"Yes Master."

* * *

A/N: Before anyone narks to me about using nothing but dialogue in the second passage let me explain, it's that way for a reason, not because I'm a really bad writer (Though there is that) it's to keep anonymity. Wow it took me a long time to spell that word right. Still, I know this is a kinda short chapter but you know how it is. Sometimes a muse goes on and on and on and on…and sometimes they just go on and on. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is loved, I can't get better unless you help and it's ye who has to read this Crap. Well anyway, Chappy Two, coming soon. 


	2. Secret One

Vulcan Shadows.

By Estellio

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spock goes missing and all evidence points to McCoy while he is following cryptic clues to find him. However, after discovering one of Spock's most shocking secrets will McCoy still be able to help or will he condemn his friend to death and commit professional suicide? First, do not harm.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Two: Secret One.

Doctor McCoy shook his head and tossed the tiny triangular item across the desk.

"I just don't know who put it there or why? Or even how it got there?" Dr. Steven Andaman looked at the chip on his desk then at Dr. McCoy.

"Who put it there? A surgeon. Why the put it there? Because they wanted to kill Spock. How it got there? Someone put it there on purpose…someone very skilful too." Andaman said, picking up the item.

"Don't be so sarcastic! This is serious."

"I recognise this."

"You do?" McCoy stopped his pacing and looked at Andaman in surprise.

"Yes, I saw it once before…the man who had this in them was dead though. Spock was lucky."

"Where did you see it, this could give us a clue to who's responsible for this!" Steven shook his head.

"It is a Romulan device. It can be gotten easily on the black market. It holds two tiny vials of poison. Neither lethal on their own, but combined…" He trailed off as he picked up the tiny, innocent looking device and traced the edge of one side. "It kills rather fast. It only takes about a minute but it's a minute of unending agony. When the liquid combines and is entered into your bloodstream it is like a fire being pumped through your veins. With each beat of your heart it gets worse and the more pain you feel, the faster your heart beats, making it more and more painful." His fist clenched around the device, his eyes squeezed shut. "And there is no cure, no relief…just pain then death." McCoy's mouth had dropped open, his eyes wide as he mouthed the words '_oh my god_' his voice unable to say them. If he hadn't caught this in time, what kind of agony would Spock have gone through?

Steven finally opened his eyes and released his fist, looking at the device and the red mark it had made on his hand.

"It happened to someone you knew?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, someone I cared deeply about…Your Mister Spock was lucky. One of the vials ruptured causing the liquid to be entered into his bloodstream. They are harmless on their own so his body fought it like any foreign body. White blood cells, or at least the Vulcan equivalent. Would they be called lime blood cells I wonder? Ah well. You probably wouldn't even have noticed if he hadn't taken a stimulant."

"A what?"

"Thorpine, it is the Vulcan equivalent of the coffee bean. A small yellow bean that is put into almost all their drinks. He must have brewed a large and strong cup of T'sae with plenty of Thorpine in it to try and combat the tiredness he was feeling while fighting the drug. It caused a reaction and adrenaline began pumping through him like blood. He was lucky he didn't have massive cardiac arrest." He shook his head and put the device back on the table. "Vulcan's are built long-lasting. He'll be fine. He just needs rest." Doctor McCoy nodded and sank wearily into the chair.

"Who would want to do this?"

"I don't know, Leonard. I just don't know. Do you want to see him?" He nodded dumbly and got up.

_**IOIOIO**_

The lights in the recovery unit were dim in simulation of night. The only two occupants of room didn't notice or care. One, because he was asleep under the powerful influence of the sedative he was given almost four hours ago and the other because they had night vision goggles on. Only one was meant to be there, the other was an intruder.

Silently the intruder crept forward, keeping low and to the wall, just in case Spock were to wake or someone entered. Slowly, they reached for the dagger on their belt and as they reached Spock they raised it. Ready to strike. The dim light cast odd shadows over Spock's face and the goggles made it even harder to see the mans face. The intruder paused. There was something familiar about the figure on the bed, something which set off alarm bells and made them remove their goggles.

"Oh my god."

The light's clicked on, blinding her for a moment and causing Spock to wake. Dr. McCoy and Dr. Andaman both spotted the girl next to Spock's bed, the dagger still clutched in her raised fist. Dr. Andaman dove for the emergency button. The girl threw the dagger towards Andaman and it embedded itself in the Comm. Panel causing it to short and sparks to spurt out. She turned to run but Spock caught her wrist.  
"KROYKAH!" She shouted. "MET'EN WAY!" Spock instantly let her go and they stood there staring at each other for several moments. Disbelief on both their faces. Suddenly the red alert sounded and she looked over to McCoy and Andaman, noticing that Andaman was holding a portable panic button.

She tugged her goggles back over her eyes and secured the mouthpiece as the sound of footsteps approached before grabbing the chair near Spock's bed and putting it so the legs were facing away from her. With a final glance over at Spock who leaping out of bed to grab her, she began to run towards the window at the end of the ward.

"NO!" Dr. Andaman shouted as it became clear what she was going to do but it was too late as she plunged it through the glass and was sucked out into space. The forcefields activated only seconds later, stopping anyone else from being sucked out. They watched her shoot away from the station, propelled by the momentum for a few moments only to press something on her wrist and disappear in a transporter beam.

Spock was still half out of bed, his hand out to grab her arm. He stood staring at the shimmering blue field that battled the vacuum on the other side for several moments before McCoy came to his senses and ran to check on Spock.

"Spock, are you all right?" He asked, easing him back into the bed. He was surprised to see the look of pure shock and disbelief on Spock's face.

"Spock? Did you…know her?"

"Doctor." Dr. Andaman said quietly, placing a hand on Leonard's shoulder. "I think we should let Mister Spock rest a little while." Leonard looked down at Spock's fatigued face.

"Alright." He said to Steven before he turned back to Spock. "Spock, be a good boy and cooperate with the doctor's here, okay?" With a grin he turned and began to walk away with Dr. Andaman. "He's a real baby when it comes to his health." Steven chuckled and clapped McCoy on the back.

"Most Vulcan's are."

_**IOIOIO**_

V'au sat unearthly still in the pilot's chair of her vessel.

_It's him. Spock! He's found me. He knows I'm not dead now! Oh God, what have I done? I nearly killed him! I nearly killed him! NO! I was tricked! Who, who would do such a thing. What if I hadn't realised, not noticed who it was. I could have killed him! I WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM! NO! NOT SPOCK! He's the only person I this entire galaxy who ever understood me, who ever cared. If I had killed him…no! I didn't. It is no use dwelling on what might have happened. Kaiidth. What is, is. I was tricked. I'm going to find out who did this and make them pay._

She sat up straight and reached for the overhead panel.

"Time to find out what exactly is going on and why someone wants him dead." She moved her vessel to within a few meters of the Enterprise and hooked up her navigations control to the ships. Every move they made, she made and if their shields went up she'd be well within its sphere. The nacelles on either side of her thrummed happily and she began sending out subspace messages, knowing the interference from the nacelles will block the signals from being detected until they were out of range. She tapped into ship communications and listened in to the goings on of the ship as she worked.

"Assassin? I'm no assassin!" She said to the screen as a man with golden hair spoke to someone on the station. She tapped into the ships systems and began to monitor ship transmissions.

She discovered nothing of importance, just gossip. A man named called Pavel lost to a guy called Scotty in a drinking competition, Yeoman Smyth was supposedly in love with Lt. Riley and Nurse Myers was rumoured to be seeing Sulu off duty.

"How boring your lives are." She said absent-mindedly and ran a search for anything relating to Spock. His file came up and she downloaded it while the search went on. Over a million hits later she realised Spock was a very popular guy.  
"Oh my, better narrow it down." Her console above her beeped, she was receiving a sub space message. Opening it she frowned.

"Oh dear. It seems dad has made a few very nasty enemies indeed." She looked at the man on screen. "Think he can help me with this?" She asked to no one in particular then shook her head. "Nope, Starfleet are about as useful as feather duster in a sandstorm." She kicked the console in front of her, propelling her back across the floor where she collided with another console. "Time to call in some favours." She received to more subspaces messages and upon opening the first she began to swear.  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOT HIM! NOT HIM! SPOCK'S AS GOOD AS DEAD! NO! I gotta act fast. If he's on the trail then I don't have much time before he strikes again."

**_IOIOIO_**

It was another four days before Spock was well enough to return to the ship and he had been studiously avoiding McCoy ever since. Jim still had no clue of what transpired below except the Spock was nearly assassinated and Scotty was half demented chasing ghosts around the circuitry. They were awaiting orders from Starfleet and taking the chance to refresh their medical supply when they were contacted. Spock had literally just walked onto the bridge when Uhura and Pavel both leapt up from their console. Uhura pulled out her earpiece fast and cradled her ear as if she had been struck.

"Transmission are being jammed, Sir."

"Eh, sir…it is ze controls…navigation has been locked out." Sulu tried to work his console.

"Helm is unresponsive, Sir." Kirk stood up from his chair.

"Science!"

"Instruments are jammed." Spock reported.

"Engineering!"

"Them damn ghosts are playin' havoc with me systems. I dinnae know what's wrong but nothin's working, Sah."

"I've lost control of my ship?"

"Yes, Mister Kirk. You have. Don't worry. It's only a precaution. Can never be too careful these days. Don't you agree?" They all looked to the view screen. The ship they saw was dark grey and completely bare of everything except one leather chair and a girl of about seventeen in it.

Her skin was the kind of pale you only see if you don't go planet side in years and dirt smeared her hands and face. Her golden hair was short at the sides but spiked on top and she had a long, narrow braid over her shoulder. Everyone noticed the pointed ears and Vulcan like eyebrows as well as the black tattoo that curved around her left eye.

She was lounging back, completely relaxed. Her feet were up on the console and hands behind her head. She wore a small smile as she looked around the bridge.

"It hasn't changed much, I'll give you that. Starfleet can always be relied upon for its unerring consistency. Wouldn't you say so, Mister Kirk?" Jim glared.  
"Who are you and what do you want with my ship." He growled. She looked offended a moment but quickly scowled back.

"Oi, watch your mouth, pretty boy. I want nothing with your ship, like I said, jamming your systems is a precaution. In my line of work you must be very, very careful or you could make mistakes." She stared intently at Spock who was looking back, his face a stony mask. Suddenly she smiled and brushed off the bad humour as if there never had been a disagreement. Idly she began to play with the thin braid of hair that reached over her shoulder. "Now, my name is V'au, some of you might know me…hell, one of you definitely knows me, but what you don't know about me is why I am here." She flicked the golden braid back over her shoulder and dragged her feet from the console, sitting up straight and looking serious. "Kirk, you believe me to be an assassin, sent to kill Spock, and while I suppose being caught by his bed with a poison tipped dagger in my hand could be incriminating…the fact of the matter is that I would never harm Mister Spock and I was tricked into believing he was someone else. A mistake which I have speedily rectified." She gave a small smile and linked her fingers together in front of her. "Mister Spock, I ask humbly for your apology." Spock's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is this one of your games, V'au?" She scowled at the screen.

"Yes, Spock, this is a game but I am just a pawn in it. Someone is playing me to be a fool and I am no fool. Take your precious chess for example. You are the King, the aim of the game is to kill you or to protect you. It is up to you, Sa-mehk, to decide which team I'm on because someone is playing a very dangerous game and the aim of it is to have you dead." Uhura stiffened at her station and glanced at Spock for a moment. She may not be fluent in Vulcan but she knew enough of it to know what V'au had just called Spock.

"A calling which you seemed to readily respond to." She leapt to her feet, slamming her hands at the console.  
"I TAKE OFFENSE! YOU SPOCK, OF ALL PEOPLE, SHOULD KNOW I AM NOT CAPABLE OF KILLING IN COLD BLOOD!"

"I have not seen you in over fourteen years, V'au, you could be capable of anything…even of being an assassin." The look of hurt that passed over her face would have been heart-wrenching if Kirk were inclined to care but right know he was just concerned with getting his ship back.

"If not an assassin…then what?" She looked up, her face that of a petulant child in a mood.

"I am _not_ an assassin." Her tone left no doubt of what she thought of those. "I am a bodyguard. I have been assigned to protect someone, he had a bounty on his head a while back for betraying a known crime-lord to the Federation authorities. He was smuggling cargo and when he found out it was slaves he was disgusted, even smugglers have morals, Captain. He turned himself into the authorities and freed the slaves, he is needed to testify at a trial and if he is killed then it all goes to the Le-maytas. I was hired to protect him and have been doing so for some weeks. Recently I was given word that a Romulan assassin was sent to kill him. He was posing as a patient to get near him and was in recovery…the only one in recovery was a Vulcan. I'm sure you're all aware of the physical similarities of Vulcan's and Romulans…I had to act to protect my charge. Luckily for you, Spock, I recognised the way your left nostril wheezes when you sleep and stopped before I killed you. Unfortunately a bunch of Doctors came bursting in and I had to make like a Shavohk and fly." She sat back, gauging their responses. "And before you say it, yes you do! You're like an eighty year old asthmatic, Spock. Now, I didn't come here to discuss yours nasal habits but rather to impart some information which I believe you will find…" She paused, clearly amused at something, and in a tone, not unlike Spock's, she said "Fascinating."

It was that moment McCoy chose to burst onto the bridge.

"What in the blue blazes is going on up here? Not a thing works in Sic…_YOU!" _He pointed to the screen. "You're the one who tried to kill Spock."  
"How very astute Doctor, considering I had a mask on at the time you are very perceptive." She smiled pleasantly. "But while you were pottering around sickbay, we cleared up the misunderstanding that led everyone to believe I was an assassin. I'm sure the lovely lady in red will fill you in while I try and make sure no one gets killed." She turned back to Kirk but paused. "hold on. Oi, you, the one in blue." Spock and McCoy looked up. "Not you Spock, the other one. You wouldn't happen to be, Leonard H. McCoy...would you?"

"Maybe I am, who wants to know?" She looked confused a moment then grinned.

"Ah, we haven't properly been introduced. I am V'au, I don't have a second name and if I did I wouldn't be able to remember it. I'm a bodyguard, not an assassin and I'm here to protect, not kill, Spock."

"Coulda fooled me." McCoy mumbled.

"Probably could have. Now. Once I realised my mistake and that Spock was not an assassin sent to kill my ward, I realised I had been used and I set out to find out by who. I did a little routing around and found a lot of people want the crew of this ship dead but this is the most interesting. Listen up, Doc." She sat forward as if she was confiding a big secret and said."

"Spock has enemies, doctor, powerful ones and clever ones. If you hadn't caught the Gann-Ki on his heart when you did then you'd be in the brig at this very moment." McCoy's head shot up.

"What!?"

"Doctor, only a very gifted surgeon could have put this in. You are the only surgeon on board Enterprise and also the only one who would have access to these chemicals and any idea what effect they have on the nervous system…also…I checked. The very two chemicals in that little chip were bough using your account about a year ago."

"WHAT! I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS! SPOCK IS MY BEST FIREND! I'D NEVER…" V'au's hand shot up to silence Leonard.

"I am not accusing you of anything, Doctor. I know it was not you. The chemical's were not delivered to the Enterprise or to Earth…they were delivered to a less than reputable space station and not a place I believe that you'd frequent. I've done some digging and have been asking the right questions of the right people. There is a price on Spock's head. A _big_ price. I'm tempted to knock him off myself for it. He's pissed someone off and he didn't do it by half. The contract was taken by an assassin known as Kek. They want to take both of you out of the picture without much fuss. Spock dieing and you going to jail will do just that, but, what I don't know is why. There is something going down and something big and ye two are in the way of it. Also, there is a contract on Captain James Kirk from the Klingon government. They must like you an awful lot." She said with a grin. "Sixteen thousand in pure, Latinum pressed, bars. Enough to make a Ferengi's mouth water."

"A what?"

"You'd be surprised at the diversity of cultures that you'd find in the armpits of the galaxy. I know of more alien races that the Federation _hasn't_ catalogued than twice what they already have. Trust me, you wouldn't want any of them in your Federation. They're all scoundrels and maggots and cheap lousy…well…let's not get vulgar here but none of them are very nice. The Ferengi have about as much respect for life as I have for space dust. They care about nothing but Latinum, Latinum, Latinum. Their entire civilization is built around it. You'll encounter them soon enough. The little pigs are everywhere, you can't miss them. Their ships look like they've got big smiles on the back, it's kinda funny really, but lets not talk about those slime devils. We're talking about Spock and McCoy. Now, it is floating around that the contract is coming from corrupt Federation officials and lets face it. You'll never find a corrupt Ensign that'll order assassinations. It's the admirals, Captains and Ambassadors that do that…especially if they can afford Kek…" She shook her head at their blank looks. "You have no idea of the danger you're in, do you? Kek is this best assassin in the galaxy! He'll kill you all if he has to!" The dawning on their faces was too slow for her liking. "MY GOD! YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"If you say one thing about control I'll shove a dilithium crystal where the sun don't shine, Spock." She snapped and Spock closed his half open mouth. "Why can't you see I'm trying to help, but if Spock and Doctor McCoy stay on this ship…you might as well paint a big bull's-eyes on the seat of their pants!" She looked up, her eyes pleading with Kirk. "I can help them, but not here. Let me take them, I'll bring them somewhere safe, find out what's happening, fix it, and return them. I promise." Kirk shook his head slowly.

"How do I know you wont just kill them?"

"What kind of a monster do you think I am! I would never dare to raise a hand against my own Skan! Spock is my Sa-mehk and McCoy his friend. No harm will come to them, you have my word." Kirk didn't look convinced. "On my honour…and that means more to me than life itself. No harm will come to them. I promise you."

"She speaks the truth, she will not harm myself or Doctor McCoy. She cannot." Spock said and V'au smiled.

"So you haven't lost all hope in me then?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I am still making my assessment of you." She gave him a lopsided grin.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you? I suppose you'll never understand my reasons for running away from that god awful place, but lets let bygones be bygones." Spock remained silent so she turned back to Kirk.

"Okay Jim, here's the jig. If you wont let Spock and McCoy come to me then I'm going to have to go to them. It's the only logical solution. I won't be able to protect them as effectively but it'll be a damn sight better than me here and them there." Her grin faded and she turned deathly serious. "When I beam over I'm going to be armed. I'm telling you this advance, I have no intention of using them but it's better to have and not need that to need and not have. Secondly, I want full access to your computers. I won't mess around with anything serious but I do need access and I will keep you appraised of everything I'm doing at all times. I will need a quarters near their own and I don't want red shirts tagging me everywhere. I'd like a single red shirt that you know you can trust, you have to trust him completely now, to stand outside their quarters 24/7. I'm going to need help since there's two of them and only one of me, so I've arranged for a friend of mine to arrive shortly. I trust her completely, she will arrive unarmed and probably will consent to escorts but that's her way, not mine." Kirk shook his head.

"Those are quite some demands, V'au."

"If you think about it then they're not. I want no one who could possibly be corrupt tailing me, I want someone you trust outside their quarters and I want to be able to do my job. I can't do that without unlimited access to the ships computers and someone to help me. This is a very big ship and it has a lot of potential murderers. I can't protect them without weapons. If you want then I'll let your security officer check them before I bring them on board. Your engineer may supervise me at all times while I am in your system. These are the only concessions I will allow. I'm here to protect them, not to please you." Kirk scowled.

"I don't like it."

"Sorry, buddy, them's the breaks." She said, sitting back and she asked in a solemn, sincere voice, "You won't condemn two of your officers to death because you don't want a little girl flaking around your systems, will you?" Kirk sighed.

"It seems like I have no choice."

"You wont regret this Captain! I promise you! I'll be on my best behaviour and I'll get to the bottom of this. I'm a trained professional who's been in the body guard business all my life and I've never failed a mission. I don't intend to start now. Of course I shall send you my credentials and references and stuff. I'll shall have to be hired by official contract but I will work for no charge. Sariel will be here by tomorrow. She'll be covered under the contract. I'll need you to sign this but I suggest you read it first. I'll beam over shortly. Eh…where'd you want me?"

"Transporter room three."

"Right, good, great…fine…Eh…V'au out."

Uhura turned to Spock.

"Mister Spock, now I'm not fluent at Vulcan but did she just call you…Sa'mehk?" Spock turned to Uhura and nodded.

"Indeed she did."  
"But doesn't that mean…father?"

"Yes. It does."

"And Skan…that means family!"

"I am aware, Lieutenant."

"But…if you're her father then that would make her your daughter!"

"Yes, Lieutenant. V'au is my daughter." McCoy did a double take."  
"WHA!"

"Will I reiterate, Doctor? V'au is my daughter." McCoy's eyes went wide.

"Well I'll tell you this much, Commander." Uhura said with a smile. "You never cease to amaze me."

* * *

A/N: Can anyone spot the line from a song? It's a Christmassy song I was listening to and I just had to put it in. Still, how's that for a secret shocker? Spock having a daughter, well, before you bite my head off I'll ask you to wait till chapter 3. Trust me on this one, it's not as AU as you think. There are no secret lesions for Spock or mistresses in the closet, trust me. Wait till the next chapter before you flame. All will be explained once someone picks McCoy up off the floor and revives him. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. 


	3. A Long Story Short

Vulcan Shadows

By Estellio

Chapter Three: A Long Story.

A/N: Since Number One (Majel Barrett's character in the original pilot) doesn't actually have any name I can find I made one up, in fact I made most of the crew stuff up so don't take my gospel word on it, oh and that explanation about why Spock has a daughter is coming right up.

* * *

"YOUR WHAT!" Lt. Uhura was very a very perceptive young woman, she indulged her curiosity upon hearing V'au call him father but had kept her tone low so that no one, unless they were intentionally listening, would have heard. Her discretion had kept the Captain and the rest of the bridge crew from hearing; however, Dr. McCoy had unfortunately been standing directly behind her and had heard every word. His predictable response was an emotional outburst but unfortunately for Spock it was an outburst in the form of a shout and some wordless spluttering.

"Indeed, Doctor." Spock's hand found the Doctor's elbow and dragged him into the turbolift with him. Kirk had turned around at McCoy's outburst but Spock simply nodded, face blank and McCoy was still lost for words so Jim just smiled, presuming Spock had gotten in the mother-of-all-one-liners at one of the doctor's narks.

"What in the blue blazes is going on, did you just say that you were her _father_?"

"Doctor, is there something wrong with your hearing that you have to ask me to repeat everything three times?" This produced some more wordless spluttering from McCoy. "Yes Doctor, she is my daughter. Is there something wrong with this statement? Do you believe me incapable of having a child?"

"Listen to me, Spock, I'm a doctor. I know that little Vulcan babies aren't carried by storks and pelican's in nice little bundles to happy little married couples." Spock raised an annoyed eyebrow and bit off a reply.  
"Indeed, Doctor. I believe most seven year olds of your specie are aware of this also."

"Spock! It takes two to make a child. Usually a man, not much unlike yourself, and a woman, whom I'm seeing a very big lack of considering the fact that you're not married and have hadn't any…girlfriends…as far as I know."

"Vulcan's do not have girlfriends…"  
"APARENTLY THEY HAVE KIDS!"

"Do you believe I was delivered by a Stork also?"

"I KNOW ABOUT THE BIRDS AND THE BEES!"

"Yes, but do you know about Vulcans?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" The turbolift doors slid open to reveal Nurse Chapel. It occurred to them that they hadn't asked the lift to go anywhere and most of their argument was probably over heard in the bridge if they hadn't been moving…and they had no idea where it had been called

She stood just beyond the door, staring at them for a moment, obviously realising that she had interrupted something and regretting it intensely.

"Do you want something, Nurse?" Spock snapped and she took a step back.

"I think I'll wait for the next lift." She said, staring at them as if they had suddenly transformed into two bloodthirsty Klingons.

"Get in Christine." McCoy growled but she shook her head.  
"I'm not getting in the middle of another one of your arguments, I wouldn't survive it." She abruptly turned tail and walked away. This brief interlude was all they needed to regain their composure and looking at the green coded pipe to their left they noticed they were on Deck Five.

"GNDN-1751." McCoy said out loud, reading the pipe. "We're near sickbay, let's continue this in my office."

"Assuming I wish to continue it." Spock said coldly, indicating that he did not, in fact, want to continue the conversation.

"You can either continue it in private or in public Spock but we're going to continue this conversation." McCoy said in a dangerous tone.

"I don't believe my private life is any of your concern." Spock said callously but McCoy could see the signs, he was wearing him down.

"Spock, someone just tried to kill you, stick me in jail and it turns out that the person sent to protect you is your daughter who kills people for a living…Spock…I think it is my concern, because I'm your friend and I should know these little inconsequential things like the fact you have children and I should know because I'm your doctor and this is obviously effecting you in a very serious way. What happened? Why didn't you tell us about her?" Spock sighed, McCoy had done it, he had worn him down.

"It is…complicated."

"I guessed as much, Spock."

"…I thought she was…well…I knew that she probably wasn't…but…to me…" He was babbling, this set off enough warning bells in McCoy's head to shake down a mountain. Spock never babbled, Spock was never flustered, this was something that was very emotionally moving to Spock and trying to express that was like a badger trying to do Shakespeare. Damn funny to watch, a little disturbing and very hard to comprehend.

"…Spock?"

"You do not talk about the dead, Doctor." Spock blurted out finally, as if that revealed everything.

"Spock…I've been in the profession a long time…I think I can tell when someone is dead or not, and she is definitely _not_ dead."

"Figuratively, Doctor, figuratively."

"Spock…how the hell did you manage to even _have_ a daughter. It's obvious she's been around for a while."

"It was not I who bore her doctor." Spock teased causing McCoy to throw his hands into the air and cry out '_Heaven save me from literal Vulcans!'_ An amused look passed over Spock's now tired features.

"It is a long, long story Doctor. I believe we should retire to your office and I will begin."

_**IOI**_

Enterprise: 2252

"Mister Spock…scan the debris for life signs." All the bridge stood quiet as they took in the devastation before them. Stretching out as far as the eye could see was nothing but debris.

"I'm picking up the IDC of three freighters, a Daedlus class ship and two ships that don't register, Sir." Number One said from her station and Captain Pike sighed.

"Mister Spock?"

"I am picking up no life signs yet si…" His 'Sir' was cut off by a beep. "I am picking up a life sign, faint and steadily dropping."

"Coordinates!" Pike shouted.

"Three point four one, inside the partly intact compartment of one of the unregistered ships." Spock reported, looking out the view screen at the compartment the life sign was being detected in.

"Beam them out of there, Sickbay, medical emergency, get to transporter room three immediately. We've got a survivor but the life signs are real faint."

"On my way Captain." Doctor Piper reported.

"Continue scanning, Mister Spock." They kept at it for nearly an hour before it became apparent that whoever they had picked up already was the only survivor.

"Doctor, how's our patient's condition?" Pike asked Dr. Piper through the intercom.

"We're after getting her stable but I don't think she's in any condition for questioning…I'd like you to send down Mister Spock though, I've some questions for him."

"Alright, Number one, you and Mister Spock get down there." Pike ordered and the two officers entered the turbolift.

"How are you finding life on the Enterprise so far?" She asked, attempting small talk.

"So far it had been quite satisfactory however I have only been here two days." The young woman laughed.

"True, true." After a moment silence she laughed again. "Vulcan's not big on small talk then?" Spock raised an eyebrow but as he went to speak, the turbolift doors opened and the two of them walked briskly out into the hall on their way to sickbay.

_**IOI**_

The slow, methodical beep of the equipment was a welcome sound to replace the erratic bleeps and squawks that filled sickbay the moment they had rushed the prone figure before them in.

"Is she finally stable?" Nurse Niara asked, looking at the frail figure on the bed and gentle brushing a stray lock of foxy brown hair from their eyes.

"Yes, she just had a little exposure and malnutrition, nothing this new-fangled sickbay can't handle. We just have to keep her on oxygen for a while and make sure she's wrapped up nice and warm and fed three times a day. Poor little sprite, musta' been real cold in that decompressurising compartment."

"How long do you think she were in there for?"

"I don't know. It probably de-compressurised slowly, only a small fracture that leaked out atmosphere I'd say. Freezing cold, with only corpses for company." Liya shook her head and stroked the girl's forehead reassuringly.

"The sound of the sickbay doors whooshing open caught her attention and she looked up to see Commander Samantha Burns and the new Science officer walk in.

"How is the survivor?" Sam asked, getting straight to business, per usual.

"She's stable. Gave us a scare though. Her life signs went dead almost as soon as we lay her down. Want to see her?" She nodded and Doctor Piper pulled back the curtain. Sam stepped through but faltered when she saw who was on the table.  
"My God, it's only a child." The tiny, frail body of a girl, no more than four or five, lay on the table with machinery hooked up to her chest and an air mask over her mouth. She was deathly pale with a green cast to her skin and dark blood caked over the left hand side of her face, but most importantly, Sam noticed, the blood was green and the Childs ears swept back to a slender point.

"Now I don't know much about Vulcans so you're going to have to help me out here, Mister Speck."

"Spock."

"Oh right. Sorry, Mister Spock" He looked back over at the child. "…Poor kid. She's been through a lot. Her life signs look steady but they've been fluctuating."

"Her blood cell count is low for a Vulcan but not in a life threatening way."

"When do you presume she'll be up and able to talk?" Sam asked, her eyes sympathetically on the child whose breath hitched slightly and twitched in her sleep.

"Not for a few days yet, she's weak from exposure. I think…"

A high-pitched scream and the girl leaping up, cut them off. Instantly they moved to help but she reared back in terror. Spock reached out and gently caught her wrist as she grabbed a hypo from the nearby table. She looked over at him, her breathing heavy with terror but she was still. Taking a chance he reached over and took the hypospray from her hand, putting it down out of her reach. Tears were filling her eyes and her shoulders heaved with a dry sob before she flung herself into Spock's arms and began to weep.

He stood there, holding her for several moments unsure of what to do, before she calmed and it was clear she had gone to sleep.

"Wow, you really have a way with kids." Liya pulling at the equipment attached to her said as Spock gently placed her back on the bed. The moment he tried to move his hand away she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back to her, resting her head in the crook of his arm.

"She seems to really like you." Sam said with a small smile.

"I guess there's no accounting for taste." Piper joked and moved to take care of another patient. Spock gently tried to tug his arm away but she just increased her grip on his sleeve as her thumb wandered up and into her mouth.

"It seems you're stuck." Nurse Niara said smiling.

"Indeed." Spock said raising an eyebrow. The girl twitched and gave a small, disgruntled noise in the back of her throat and Spock watched in fascination as many emotions passed over her face, her eyes twitching beneath their lids in R.E.M sleep. Spock sat down in the chair next to the bed and wrapped his arm more securely around her as she began to shiver and a look of panic pulled her features into a grimace.

Pulling her closer to him, she immediately quietened and sighed contentedly.

"I'll go update the Captain on the situation. Don't go anywhere."

"I believe that choice has been taken from me." He said but Samantha was already gone.

He watched the young girl sleeping soundly in his arms a while, her eyes still flickered beneath their lids but she was peaceful and sucking her thumb avidly. Spock closed his eyes and began to meditate but soon found himself following her into sleep.

**_IOI_**

Spock woke to the sound of a click and when he opened his eyes he saw Dr. Piper and the Nurse from earlier, in front of him, the nurse was holding a holo-camera.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Ye looked so adorable." She said laughing and he realised he had fallen asleep. He was now cradling the girl in his arms; she had somehow gotten onto his lap and was cuddled up to him, her head beneath his chin, which he rested on the light brown head. He felt her stir as she rose, and looking down she saw her look up at him, her honey brown eyes focusing as she blinked rapidly. Only one eye was brown and the other was silver, she was half blind. She yawned and settled back against him.

He realised he had been asleep for four hours and his shift was over. He tried to move her from his lap but she moaned and only hugged tighter. He heard a grumble and looking down he realised the girl was clutching her stomach. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him as she indicated her mouth.

"You are hungry?" She looked confused a moment but just indicated her mouth again.

"I don't think she can understand you." Piper said. "But she definitely looks hungry. Do you want anything from the replicator?" Spock looked down at the child who was sitting on his lap, looking up innocently at him and resisted the urge to sigh. She looked like she was settled.

"If you wish me to get you food then you must let me up." She stared at him, uncomprehending but suddenly she smiled and giggled. "This is no laughing matter, I must get up and move around or I shall get stiff and I, too, am hungry…so are you going to let me up." She just smiled. "Either get off or I will remove you." She laughed and shook her head. Whether it was to indicate she didn't understand or that she wasn't getting up, Spock didn't know but as he picked her up beneath the armpits and went to remove her, she shrieked in terror and scrambled back into his arms. Spock was exasperated, he had never had to handle a child before and was at a loss at what to do but it was the unnamed nurse who supplied the answer.

"Pick her up."

"What?"

"Put one arm beneath her and the other hand around her shoulders and get up. That way you'll be able to move around and get to the replicator without taking her from you." Spock raised an eyebrow and looked exasperatedly at the child once more.

"This is your final warning, remove yourself or I shall be forced to carry you."

"Just a hunch, Mister Vulcan, but I don't think she understands." Spock restated the sentence in Vulcan and the girl's brows furrowed. She shook her head, a quizzical look on her face.

"I still think she can't understand you." Spock sighed.

"Then I am forced to carry you." He looked down at her, his face set in determination as he placed his arm beneath the Childs behind and his arm around her shoulders and he got up. She laughed with delight and flung her arms around his neck, looking down at the floor. As he began to walk she clung tightly but watched the nurse intently over his shoulder. She smiled and waved and the child imitated her before suddenly becoming fascinated with Spock's ear. She reached out and touched the tip and Spock shook his head suddenly.

"Stop." She giggled and did it again, producing the same reaction.

"What's wrong, Mister Vulcan, ticklish?" Spock glared at the nurse as he tried to manoeuvre the child and operate the replicator at the same time.

All of a sudden the child became determined to wander and began to climb over his shoulder. Gravity kicked in and she began to slid only to have Spock reach over and grab a bunch of the sickbay gown she was wearing at the small of her back to stop her slipping. He was now holding her in a slightly awkward fireman's carry as he operated the controls. He made some Saya and Kreyla and made his way back to the bed, he flipped her over his shoulder and laid her gently down on the bed where she was giggling furiously.

"I'd make a break for it if I were you." The unnamed nurse said with a smile as she finished her rounds and sat down at her station.

"The thought had crossed my mind but I am hungry and she does appear to have the food." The girl had grabbed the tray and lifted a Kreyla to eye level where she was studying it furiously. She sniffed it and looked at Spock then looked at the Kreyla again as if she was unsure what to do with it.

Spock picked up a piece and bit off the end. She looked at him for a moment and she smiled before taking a bite. She paused, thinking as she chewed and gave an affirmative noise before abruptly downing the rest of the biscuit. She reached for another one but paused, looking up at him for acceptance. Spock nodded and she all but leapt upon the tray, downing the rest the Kreyla without so much as an upward glance. She looked over at the Saya and paused. It was obvious she was unsure what to do next so Spock reached over to the jug and poured her a glass of the bright pink juice. She lifted it to her nose and smelt it carefully; a look of bliss passed her face as she obviously found its scent pleasing. She drank it quickly and put out her glass for another.

"Voracious little thing, isn't she." The nurse said, crouching down by the bed. She extended her hand to Spock.

"Liya." Spock reached across and took her hand, he had been around human long enough to accept the gesture but he did not enjoy the skin on skin contact.

"Spock."

"V'au." They looked over to the child who had stretched out her hand. Liya looked over at her.

"What?" The girl looked confused a moment but then she pointed to Spock.

"Spock?" At his nod she turned to the nurse. "Liya?" She nodded and then the girl pointed at herself. "V'au."

"V'au? Why isn't that just a pretty little name." Liya said softly to her. The girl beamed, proud she had successfully communicated then she nudged the glass a little further in Spock's direction. He filled it with a small shake of his head and she returned her attention to the sweet liquid.

"You've really got to feel for her, think of what she's just been through. She's so young. Didn't even stir when we cleaned her up but she clung to you as if you were her last lifeline."  
"I do not understand it, why would she respond to me like this and yet be terrified of the others." Liya sat back on her heels and watched as V'au finished the last of her Saya and put the glass on the tray before curling up in a ball and going back to sleep.

"You look like her…well…you've the same shaped eyebrows and ears and ye are both green…that and you come across as a very calm, gentle person. After what she's been through she's obviously going to react bad to the foreign and the brash. You're familiar, quiet, you don't move with sharp jerks but always slow, thought out movements. That, and when you grabbed her, your grip was very gentle. She knew you weren't going to hurt her."

"I doubt she could have ascertained all that information just by me touching her wrist."

"You'd be surprised, children are a lot more perceptive than adults. You've got a chance to run, I guess you should take it, get yourself some food, maybe take a shower but be back here before she wakes or we're going to have a little monster on our hands again." Spock rose from where he sat on the edge of the bio bed.

"Indeed, I shall return shortly." With that he left leaving V'au murmuring in her sleep.

_**IOI**_

Enterprise: Present Day

"So you found her in a debris field, half alive?" McCoy asked, staring at Spock incredulously. "That seems a little far fetched."

"It is on file, Doctor, I assure you." Spock said, staring at his hands, folded neatly in front of him.

"Yeah, well. Still don't explain how she became your kid, Spock." McCoy said, taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Doctor, I believe it has become obvious I adopted her and that she is not my biological child."

"I figured that much out, thank you, Sherlock."

"Indeed." Spock's eyes closed a moment before he continued. "It became obvious, quite quickly, that V'au did not like interacting with figures of authority or security officers. She responded exceptionally well to the female nurses and yeomen and later, when she was introduced into the ship, she adored the attention of the female crew members who would often dote on her but she disliked Captain Pike intensely and ran from Lt. Commander Jordan if he entered the room."

"Jordan?" Bones asked.

"The Chief Security officer. She was instinctively distrusting of Commander Burns but soon warmed to her, however, the male bridge crew and security officers terrified her. It was required that a security officer follow her everywhere but no matter who we assigned she became terrified and locked herself in one of the sickbay storage cupboards and would not come out unless I retrieved her."

"You?"

"Yes, she did not seem to have the same instinctual fear of me as she did the others."

"No accounting for taste I suppose." Spock fought the urge to roll his eyes and continued.

"Although she eventually learned to except their presence and formed a strange amity with many crew members, including the entire Engineering staff, her intense dislike of Pike remained and although she did not lock herself in cupboards after the first month, she still hid behind the legs of crew members if he passed."

"I take it he didn't take this well?"

"He was terribly embarrassed but we soon discovered why she was afraid of him."

"Why?"

"We found several marks consistent with abuse, it became obvious that she had been a prisoner on board the ship and had been treated badly by the Captain of the ship and held in a depriving captivity. This led to many confrontations between them."

"They fought?"

"Yes, the first time the Captain came into the room he tried to get her out of the cupboard himself."

"What happened?"

_**IOI**_

Enterprise: 2252

Spock came out of his light meditation at the sound of someone knocking at his door. This was unusual in itself, why didn't they ring the buzzer.

"Come." The knocking continued. "COME!" He said again, rising to his feet. The knocking continued, this time harder and more urgent. With a sigh he donned a heavier robe and made his way to the door. Opening it he saw no one, something brushed past his leg and he turned to see V'au crouching low on the floor, hugging a blanket around her. He realised she must have made a break from sickbay judging by the fact she was unaccompanied and she was still wearing the oxygen mask, it's pipe trailing across the floor.

"You should not be here. You should be in sickbay." The girl reached out her arms to him, indicating she wanted to be picked up.

"Spock! Spock! Spock!" She began to cry, reaching out for him again. Reaching down he picked her up in a similar fashion to before but this time she threw her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder.

He could feel her emotions through the skin contact and realised, since she had no way of communicating what she wanted verbally, he may have to glean it from her this way. He lowered his shields slowly and felt overwhelming fear yet also a comfort of sorts as she lay in his arms. She trusted him but was afraid of the ship. Everything was so unfamiliar, she wanted to go home but did not know where that was, the stars and people were unfamiliar to her and she had been away from home for a long time. Fear, pain, cold…

His shields snapped back into place as the girl began to convulse in his arms. He sat her down near his asenoi firepot so that she would be warm and moved to the intercom to contact sickbay. What had she been through before coming here? …He could find out…with a meld…

The girl began to move away and he realised she had seen something she wanted. Watching her with a mild interest, she immediately scrambled away from the firepot, across his sofa, and picked up a soft velvet cushion. She rubbed her cheek up and down it a moment before curling up and sticking her thumb in her mouth. It was obvious she intended to sleep.

_How long can one little girl sleep in a day? I thought children were meant to be hyperactive._

"Spock to Sickbay."

"Nurse Niara here, can I help you Mister Spock?" Spock recognised the voice of Liya, the nurse from before, instantly. She sounded worried making it obvious that V'au's escape had been detected.

"Are you aware that V'au has left sickbay."

"You know where she is!" Liya asked, slightly panicked. "I turned around to get some reports for Dr. Piper and then I saw Sickbay doors closing and when I went outside she was already in the turbolift…Is she with you?"

"Yes, nurse. She is."

"Is she alright?!"

"She is currently asleep on my couch."

"Can you bring her down to sickbay immediately. Dr. Piper has to give her another examination to see how's she's responded to the treatment." Spock looked over at the child who still looked pale and very poorly.

"I'll have her down momentarily."

He reached over to pick her up but she wriggling out of his hands and clung tightly to the cushion.

"NAI!" She said stubbornly. Spock resisted the urge to sigh and made another grab for her, this time she leapt off the couch and threw the pillow at him. "NAI!" She shouted again. "A DANA NA TUIRA!" She roared and ran into his sleeping quarters, leaping on the bed and snuggling up on his pillow. Spock watched her a moment, amused at her behaviour before all but diving in and seizing her around the waist.

"NAI! NAI! NAI!" She screamed, kicking and thrashing as Spock gripped her by the back off her gown and carried her as if she was a kitten.

"NAI! ETEN'WA! ETEN'WA!" He received strange looks, carrying a screaming child by the scruff of her neck through the hallways but upon entering the lift the two female Yeomen began to coddle her.

"Oh you poor baby, is the big nasty Vulcan man handling you?"

_Do they expect a response?_

Funnily enough V'au quietened and stared at them.

"Oh isn't she just darling." The tall brunette said, crouching down and stroking her cheek.

"She's so precious." The shorter dark haired one cooed. V'au reached out, indicating for one of them to pick her up and the Yeomen laughed, the dark one took her from Spock's arms and Spock was treated to a raspberry before she curled up into the woman's arms.

"What's her name, Mister Spock?" The brunette asked, making V'au laugh by pulling faces.

"V'au."

"Is she yours?"

"No, she is a survivor from one of the destroyed starships." At this the two Yeomen let out a loud 'AWW' and began to fuss over her even more. One of them produced a bar of chocolate and V'au's face lit up, recognising food instantly and leaping for it.

"Oh she's so cute." The turbo lift stopped and V'au was put down as the Yeomen left, leaving Spock and her alone.

She glared at him before turning, so only her back faced him, and sneaked a bite of the chocolate. When the turbo lift doors opened, she marched out ahead of him, clearly quite odd with him.

"Children." He sighed, and entered behind her.

Inside, Captain Pike and Doctor Piper were speaking quietly. V'au ran up to Doctor Piper and hiding the bar of chocolate behind her with one hand she put out her other. With a laugh he produced a bright red lollypop and gave it to her.

"Tanku." She said and ran over to her bio-bed to eat her snacks.

"She's speaking?" Pike asked. I thought you said that she wouldn't be up and about for a few days!" Piper laughed to himself and looked over at V'au who was in the process of unwrapping the lollypop.

"I tell you, I wouldn't have believed it unless I had seen it for myself. The kid is well on her little way to being fully healed. She's still weak from the exposure and gets tired very easily, not to mention cranky if you wake her but I think in a few days she'll be able to leave, never mind just able to answer questions."

"Can I talk to her now?"

"I just have a quick check up to do then you can have her." Pike smiled and let Piper go before approaching Spock.

"So, Mister Spock. How you settling in?"

"I am settling fine, Sir." Spock said, without taking his eyes of V'au who was lying back on the bed, arching her neck back to try and look at the screen behind her.

"Poor mite, it's gotta be a little scary here. Seems to be warming up well to you though."

"Indeed."

'Suppose there's no accounting for taste." Spock resisted the urge to comment, that was the second time today someone had said that. "It's probably the funny ears." Spock tried to cover the affront he was feeling and was ready with a caustic remark about Pike's round ears when Piper beckoned Pike over.

"Sir," Spock began, going to tell him that V'au didn't speak Federation Standard but Pike just waved him off.

"In a minute, Spock." Upon hearing Spock's name, V'au looked up for him and saw Pike approaching. Her eyes narrowed and she leapt to her feet, on the bed, backing away till her back pressed against the wall before letting out a strangled cry.

"NAI! NAI! ERA GNE!" She put her hands in front of her face, trying to block out the sight of him.

_I can't see him, he can't see me._

Pike's step faltered for a moment.

"V'au?" He said, calling her quietly in an attempt not to scare her. "V'au, it's okay, my name is Captain Pike and…" She screamed and ran. Bolting straight past both Pike and Piper to hide behind Spock's legs. Pike turned around and took a single step before she was off like a shot, running between Nurse Niara's legs and into her office.

"What the…" The three men followed her in to find the room empty and the security lock engaged on one of the cupboards. It was Spock who initially went to remove the lock but Pike pushed past him.

"No, she's afraid of me so I've got to show her that she can trust me, I'll do it."

"That may not be wise, Captain." He disengaged the lock and was hit squarely in the face with a medical kit before a V'au shaped blur streaked from her cupboard only to be scooped up by Spock. Wriggling, kicking, screaming and bawling, V'au was caught tightly in Spock's arms and avoiding looking at anyone.

"I don't understand it…" Pike began but Piper cut in.

"I do, Spock, pull up the hem of her tunic. Show Chris her stomach." Gripping the end of the little tee-shirt she was wearing, Spock revealed the long, green scar on her stomach and several marks that were all too clearly made by a fist.

"She was stabbed and then badly patched up." He said to Pike, "That's what I wanted to show you, Spock, turned her over, show him her back." Nurse Niara gasped as Spock pulled V'au close, one hand supporting her as he pulled up her top to reveal lacerations and extensive bruising up her back.

"She's been flogged, whipped and beaten…I didn't notice it on my first check. I was too busy making sure I treated the exposure and repaired her lungs…she's been beaten badly, starved and worked to the bone. She's probably undergone fierce mental trauma and there is no way we can help her." Spock was looking down at the little figure who was shivering violently in his arms; great sobs wracking her whole body.

"On the contrary, Doctor. I can meld with her." They all looked at him, confused.

"What the hell are you talking about, Speck?" Piper asked.

"My name is Spock and what I am referring to is the Ancient art of the Vulcan mind meld. We shall join minds. I can discover everything you need to know and sooth her fears. It will be perfectly safe and the only means of communication that we have with her…she cannot speak." Pike and Niara looked thoughtful but Piper exploded.  
"WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS! I'm not gonna let you near that girls head until I have more information on it."

"I assure you Doctor. It's perfectly safe." Piper geared up for a long argument but Pike's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let the boy try, he says it's safe and I think he knows a little bit about this." Spock sat V'au down on the edge of the desk and placed his hand against her psi points. She gave a small whimper but he reassured her in his mind voice. She brought her own, tiny hand to his cheek and tried to emulate him. Slowly he pushed through the barriers into the maelstrom that was her mind.

They both gasped.

They both screamed.

Neither one of them made a sound.

**_IOI_**

Enterprise: Present Day

"What did you see?" McCoy asked, hanging on Spock's every word.

"Doctor, I assume that you are familiar with patient-doctor confidentiality and understand that I cannot tell you but…it was intense. Melding with a child is like touching a power cable. You have no way to control it; it's dangerous, unstable, unordered and bright. Very, very bright. It took me a long time to sort through her thoughts and find the answers I was looking for…and I found a lot of answers I wasn't looking for either…" Spock broke off, looking strangely distant. "I can not explain the…" He paused, as if unsure how to phrase the next thought but with a sigh he gave up and bore all to McCoy.

"I can not explain the…_feeling_…that overtook me. She was so lost, so scared, small, fragile and alone…so very alone. She had been for a long time and now, with me, she wasn't alone anymore. Do you have any idea how that made me…_feel_? When I grabbed her wrist in sickbay I had left my shields down, it was accident, a lapse in my control, but in that moment she sensed that I wouldn't hurt her…and that was all she needed to know. That was all she needed in this world, someone who'd not hurt her like everyone else, take her from the painful life that was all she knew. Who wouldn't kick her for not doing something right, who'd hold her when she cried, who would keep her safe from all the bad things in the world. Someone she could trust. To know she felt that I filled all of these requirements was so…so… moving. I had to protect her, I had to do all these things she wanted. I couldn't let her go back to that life, I couldn't. I don't understand it now and I didn't understand it then, it was like…instinct. She couldn't protect herself so _I_…_had _to_...protect her."_ McCoy was smiling, his eyes shining with tears.

"I can relate to that, Spock. Maybe not in the same way you can but I felt the same way when I held my baby girl in my arms for the first time. It's paternal instinct and it's nothing to be ashamed of. As natural a thing as breathing. Every father feels it, I did, my father did, you did, and your father did." Spock shook his head slowly.

"She is not my child, she was not borne of my seed, why did I…why do I feel this?"

"She reached out for you, she had no one so you did what your instinct told you to, gave her someone." Spock gave an uncharacteristic sigh, his shoulders slumped and he lay his forehead down on the table, resting his cheek against the cold metal as if he was trying to cool himself.

"Spock, I understand…"

"You do not. On Vulcan adoption is…it is practically unheard of."

"So you adopted her then?"

"Once we had arrived back to Jupiter Station they tried to take her…she screamed my name and begged me not to let them take her. I tried to explain to her but…I had no choice. Even I am not that cold."  
"But what happened. Why the Rambo?"

"The what?"

"You now…Rambo…" McCoy was cut off by the intercom.

"Kirk to Spock and McCoy. Miss. V'au's just signalled she's about to arrive. We're going to meet her Transporter Room Three." Spock stood and immediately his Vulcan face was set firmly in place as if he hadn't just been spilling his guts out to McCoy seconds before.

"Captain, this is Spock, we'll be there momentarily."

"Spock, If you ever need to talk again…I'm here."

"Thank you Doctor." No smart remark, caustic one-liner? McCoy could tell that this was a once in a lifetime peek behind the mask and as soon as they went out that door…it'll never have happened.

"Well, we better get going before Jim starts to think we've eloped." Bones said, grinning and was shocked to see Spock's mouth tilt slightly as he left with the succinct reply of…'_indeed_'

* * *

A/N: See,I said there'd be a rational, logical, explanation. Well actually what I said was more along the lines of "Don't Linch me! It'll make sense soon! I promise!" but anyway, don't forget to review andI hope you enjoyed. 


	4. Vulcan Tears

Vulcan Shadows.

By Estellio

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spock goes missing and all evidence points to McCoy while he is following cryptic clues to find him. However, after discovering one of Spock's most shocking secrets will McCoy still be able to help or will he condemn his friend to death and commit professional suicide? First, do not harm.

A/N: This chapter kinda deals more with V'au and Spock's relation ship and develops V'au's character more than anything else but don't worry, it is necessary to further the plot and I'll get back to the main plot line in the next chapter. In fact things are going to start moving fairly quickly. Chapter 5 will set it in motion and Chapter 6 will be chaos. Mwahahahahaha And don't worry, V'au isn't going to be one of those Mary-Sues, more like a guest star or one of many red shirts (Except maybe without the immediate dying or possession by alien entity.)!

Reniefuwa: As for whether the plot line is copied or modified then I don't think so. I've read so much that I probably have incorporated an idea from a book you've read which makes it familiar but I didn't do it on purpose. Or you really have read so many novels they're all starting to merge Lol I don't think I have anyway, if I have I apologise, no plagiarism intended.

Carolyn: The Flash backs are only so as you get an idea of what happened before and why she feels the way she does and so that when I launch the big shocker on you in a future chapter you'll go, oh yeah, I get it now, it's so glaringly obvious and not, WTF Where did that idea spring from?

Anyway, onto the story, enjoy and review!

**_IOIOI_**

Chapter Four: Vulcan Tears.

Enterprise: Present Day.

Lt. Kyle resisted the natural instinct to run once the security team had assembled.

Three very nervous security guards, an incredibly annoyed Captain, a very, for lack of better words, anxious First Officer and an uncharacteristically serene McCoy as well as a now very uneasy Kyle made up the complement of the transporter room as they waited for V'au to materialise. The silence was almost deafening and as the seconds stretched out, Kyle felt like his head would explode.

"Who died?" They all spun instantly to face V'au who was standing by the door, looking at them expectantly. The security officers had their phasers raised in an instant and she threw up her hands.

"WOAH! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! WHAT DID I DO?"

At first, Kirk didn't recognise her. The girl he had seen on the view screen was a scruffy, boyish looking, dirty little rouge but the woman standing before him was almost a different person.

On the view screen she looked about seventeen, pale with dirt smudge cheeks, military short hair that made her look more like a boy than a girl and grubby overalls.

In real life she was much taller and looked to be in her early twenties. Though the short hair gave her a boyish look, the now clean face was definitely feminine and as fragile looking as porcelain. Her face consisted of high cheekbones, skin of alabaster, two full, olive lips, a strong but slender nose and the two largest, brightest, sapphire blue eyes Jim had ever seen under two dark, upswept brows. Her two, long slender ears gave her an elvish look and betrayed her heritage; she was tall but not gangly as she had appeared in the large overalls. Jim could see, beneath the tight white shirt she wore, tightly wrung muscles on her lean frame and as his eyes were dragged down her body he fully appreciated the ample bosom and wide hips of her gender, that gave way to two, long, slender, leather-clad legs. If this wasn't the same woman who had tried to kill Spock only hours earlier then Kirk would have been at her feet.

"Lower your phasers, men." Kirk commanded, much to V'au's relief and as soon as they were down she took a step forward, extending her hand. The phasers shot up again.  
"HOLY MOTHER OF…! Do I have to ask permission to move? Geese, I was only going to introduce myself, please, lower the phasers, I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"Phasers _down_." Kirk said, slightly angry but with a little bit of pride at this men's reaction time. V'au offered her hand again and Kirk took it, shaking it firmly. He was shocked at her steely grip and squeezed back, his own grip hard.

"My name is V'au, I'm a Protector and I work for Sariel Anoi. I think you can guess what a Protector is…we run a kind of…bodyguard service. Now the contract I signed means I must answer to you in all things _except_ when it comes to the safety of my wards, who would be Leonard McCoy and Spock…" She made a very guttural sound that made Kirk doubt his own hearing.

"Sorry, could you repeat that last one?"

"That was my family name, Captain, it is unpronounceable by Tehran standards." Spock offered, giving V'au a pointed stare.  
"…I see…" V'au continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"I have brought no equipment with me as all equipment must be cleared by you under the terms of our agreement."

"The terms…"  
"You did read it…didn't you?"

"Yes, but it just referred to the prepared Federation Contract."

"And you didn't read that!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I've never heard of it before."

"It should be on your ships records…" She sighed. "Okay, the basic gist of it is, all Protectors are subject to Federation law while under Federation contract, since you are a Federation Captain this is a Federation contract…" She paused, rolled her eyes and muttered to herself. "How many times can you say Federation in one sentence…" She turned back to Kirk. "Anyhow…under the stipulated terms of the Federation council, all contracts being carried out on a United Starship are subject to the guidelines of the Captain or, if he or she is the ward, then the most senior officer aboard the ship, unless he or she, in the opinion of the Protector, interferes directly with the safety of the charges of the said Protector. All equipment and additional items, including personnel, must be cleared by the Captain or…senior officer…yady yady yada." She shrugged her shoulders and finally let go of Kirk's hand. "Firm grip…but sweaty palms." She turned to McCoy and Spock, her eyes narrowing as if she was evaluating them. She turned back to Kirk in an instant and handed him a tiny, circular Padd.

"My list. I would also like to speak with your Security officer and Chief Engineer but I'll have to speak with Mister Spock and Mister McCoy first…I'll try not to interfere with your work, Captain, but their safety is paramount." Kirk grinned suddenly.

"All that and not even a breath." He joked. She smiled, a face so serious moments ago lit up and she seemed to relax. "We'll do what we can to accommodate you…we have quarters arranged on the Officers Deck, right next to mine and Spock's and just across from Bones…"

"Who?"

"Bones…Uh…I mean Doctor McCoy."

"You call him Bones?" She looked over at McCoy then back at Kirk. "Isn't that kind of cruel." There was a round of chuckles before Kirk spoke.

"It's a nickname…a name used…"

"I know what a nickname is, but just because he's scrawny doesn't mean you should call him Bones, I mean really, it's like me calling you goldilocks because of your hair." The security officers let out a nervous laugh, unsure what Kirk would reply.

"Well…that's not why we call him Bones…but…I …would you like to see your quarters?"

"Of course, Captain." Kirk motioned for two of the Security officer to take her but Spock stepped forward.

"I will show her, Captain." V'au instantly looked distrustful but nodded.

"I would be honoured, Mister Spock." The two Vulcan's left the transporter room, the tension crackling between them.

"Bones…What's with those two?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…Jim…why do you call me Bones?"

"…I have no idea."

IOIO 

Enterprise: 2252

V'au was sitting in the mess hall, Yeoman Henley sitting across from her with several members of the 'Alpha Engineers' gathered around the table. They were all smiling at V'au and then Spock realised why, he could hear her small, tremulous voice singing, much to their approval. When she finished they all began clapping and praising her. A tall Engineer with foxy hair produced a few brightly wrapped sweets and handed them to an eager V'au. The moment she saw Spock she smiled and shot off the chair to leap at him, giving him something similar to a full body tackle.

Spock reached down and gripped her beneath the armpits and hoisted her into his arms.

"Mister Spock, I thought you'd be working in the labs for at least another hour." The Engineers began to disperse, a few of them spewing nonsense words to V'au as they passed.

"I finished early, thank you for taking care of her Yeoman."

"Oh it was no problem, Mister Spock. I went over the language tapes with her but she had no mind for them today. She has a very pretty voice but I don't know what she was singing. Did you teach her a Vulcan song, Mister Spock?"

"I did not."

"Then it must have been her home language, whatever that is…Oh, how sweet." Spock looked down to see that she was proffering one of the golden wrapped sweets.

"No thank you." She offered the pink wrapped one.

"Want? Sweet?" He shook his head.

"No."

"Okay." She quickly put them into her pock. "I not want, I no hungry…you sure?"

"I am sure." She nodded and indicated she wanted to be put down by wriggling in his arms. She hugged Yeoman Henley's legs.  
"Tanku, Mary." The young yeoman crouched down and hugged her.

"No problemo kid, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye!" She turned back to Spock and reached out her hand. Spock hesitated for only a moment before he took it and led her out of the mess, half way to the lift she began to skip instead of walking, finding it easier to keep up with Spock's long strides. A few of the crewmembers they passed smiled good-naturedly at her as they passed but she was concentrating on her skipping. When they reached the lift she began to hop in place.

Spock turned to look at her to find her grinning madly and staring at him, still jumping in place.

"What are you doing?" She jumped again and began to giggle madly. "What are you doing?" He asked again but she just laughed again.

"Tall." She said and pulled on Spock's hand to try and jump higher. "I small."

"Yes…I am tall but you have yet to grow." She continued jumping, causing a few nearby crewman to laugh. It must have been a strange sight, a Vulcan with a leaping child.

"You tall…I tall." She said, crouching slightly to leap even higher.

"No, you are jumping, that doesn't make you taller it just takes you higher giving you the illusion of…tallness." She bounced there looking at him blankly for a few moments before grinning and saying.

"Ya!" The Turbolift doors opened and she bounced around to see who was in it. Captain Pike and Lt. Commander Jordan. She screamed and leaped into the nearby Jeffries tube. Spock was after her in a shot, seizing her by the ankle.

"NO V'AU! WE TALKED ABOUT THE TUBES! YOU CANNOT GO IN THERE!" He shouted up to her. "I think you better move on, Sir." Pike and Jordan walked on, red faced, as two nearby Nurses began to speak in hushed tones.

"They are gone, V'au, come down." She began to babble in her own language and Spock grabbed her other ankle. "I promise you they are gone, you are safe, come down!" She stopped struggling and slipped down into his arms. "See, gone." She cuddled into him.

"Home." She said and he entered the Turbolift. She reached down and put her hand on the control. "DECK FIVE!"

"Very good, Va'u. Where is Sickbay?"

"…Deck Eight?" The turbolift stopped momentarily and began to move in the opposite direction.

"Very good, V'au. You are learning well." She beamed with pride and wriggled in his arms for him to put her down. Still gripping the control. The turbolift stopped suddenly and the doors opened to let Nurse Niara in.

"Hi Liya."

"Good evening, V'au. How are you today?"

"I am…well?…today?…" She looked to see if this was right ad at Liya smile she sighed in relief. "…How are you?"

"I'm fine, V'au. Are ye heading to sickbay?" Spock nodded so Liya didn't bother engaging the controls, just waited for the lift to take her there.

"Any news?" She looked down at V'au who was grinning at her.

"Um…no…not really. You?" V'au looked perplexed…she paused a moment then said.

"Um…no…not really…you?" Nurse Niara laughed; realising V'au had just repeated her answer and had not really understood at all.

"So not that far in the language tapes then?"

"She has only been studying them for a week, she has made excellent progress considering we had to teach her from scratch." Liya smiled at Mister Spock.

"No need to be so defensive, Dad."

"I assure you, I am not you father." Niara laughed, putting her hand against the wall and the other against her side.

"Whew, and they say Vulcan's don't have a sense of humour. You're a funny guy, Mister Spock." Spock's eyebrow raised but he didn't have time to comment as the doors opened and V'au ran out, her hands either side as if she was imitating a plane.

"NIIIIIIIARRRRRRRR!" She flew ahead of them into Sickbay.

"…Okay, that was interesting…you haven't let her near the Engineering crew have you?"

"I believe I saw her singing to the earlier…why?"

"Oh, Lt. Rogers is an Aviator, he's probably been messing around with her head." They walked into sickbay to find V'au already standing with Dr. Piper, his medical scanner running over her.

"Well, you check out fit as a fiddle. Now where'd that Vulcan of yours get to?"

"That Vulcan of hers is here, Doctor." Spock said from the doorway, leaving a smirking Nurse Niara to go on about her duties.

"Well Spock, I'm all done. I think I'll keep her on the course of Vitamin's and Minerals for a while longer and she still needs a lot of calcium for them bones of hers but I'm concerned about her sugar intake. You haven't been spoiling her, have you?"

"I have found many of the crew giving her candy if she sings for them." Dr. Piper smiled.

"You sing? Well, aren't you full of surprises, aren't you, aren't you." He began o tickle her causing her to fall back and giggle furiously, kicking out at the Doctor between gasps.  
"NAI! NAI!" She shouted, still laughing and Dr. Piper stopped, straightening and turning to Spock.

"Also, the results from her allergy test have come back, she's allergic to coconut and Thorpine, so no Tropical T'sae for her, okay? I can't find any other major allergies except an intolerance to Penicillin. I'll give her a medical bracelet." Spock nodded and Piper produced the silver band from his pocket.

"V'au, I have a present for you. You can't take this off, understand?" She shook her head but readily offered her wrist when he produced the bracelet. Snapping it on he turned away.  
"She's all yours, Spocko. How's she coming along with the tapes?"

"She has grasped the more basic attributes, such as greetings and simple questions as well as discovered how to ask for food and to tell me 'take a hike' when I try and wake her but I presume she picked them up from less reliable sources than the tapes." Piper chuckled and handed Spock a small red card.

"Her dietary card. Keep at the tapes, we'll start her basic maths once she reaches the second one. Don't want to overload that little head of hers." He ruffled her short, coppery hair.

"Hey, watch the hair." She said, pulling a face.

"I think she has been learning her English from a less than reliable source. Go on then, off with you." Piper gave her a little shove towards the door and went back to work. Spock took her hand and led her back to the Turbolift.

"Spock?" He looked back to V'au who was trailing behind him.

"Yes?" She looked confused a moment trying to figure out how to phrase it but just shook her head and they road in silence together. When he tried to exit the lift she remained.

"V'au, come." She was staring at the small boots she was wearing, refusing to look at Spock.  
"Is something bothering you…" She began to shift from foot to foot so Spock simplified the question. "Is something wrong?" She looked up and he realised her eyes were filled with tears. "V'au?" He asked quietly, crouching down next to her. "Are you alright?" She reached up to her ear and then indicated his. He let his shields lower, tried to get an impression of what she was feeling and a word echoed across his mind.

_Different._

"Yes, V'au. We are different." She made a round motion near the point of her ear. "They are human, their ears are different to ours. There is nothing wrong with that, no need to be ashamed. Come we will speak of it again, soon. There is much I must tell you about your past…but it is time for your bath then dinner." She nodded and followed him out of the lift and to his quarters, she clung to his hand the whole way there.

There is a lot for me to tell you…but when your older and can understand… IOIO 

Enterprise: Present Day.

As the Turbolift doors opened V'au made to speak but upon seeing some inside she stopped.

"Mister Spock." A pretty woman with blonde hair stood in the lift said, saluting Spock. Spock didn't reply.

"Nurse." V'au saluted the woman, recognising the red-cross insignia. She smiled and nodded in return though her gaze flickered to Spock who stood in stony silence, his hand on the control.

"Are you going to order it somewhere or just stand there looking at it!?" V'au snapped after the seconds drew out too long for her liking. "And that woman saluted you, aren't you going to salute her back!"

"Hello Miss. Chapel." He growled out, his teeth gritted together. "Deck Five." Chapel looked from V'au who was glaring at Spock to Spock who was glaring at the door. She swallowed and looked down at her boots.

"V'au." V'au reached her hand across Spock to Nurse Chapel. "I'm new here." She said, smiling. Chapel looked at it surprised for a moment, glancing up at the woman dressed in a dark leather jacket with boyishly short, blonde hair and Vulcan eyebrows and ears. She smiled back warmly after the initial shock wore off and took it.

"Chapel, Christine Chapel."

"Christine, there's a nice name." She said, staring daggers at Spock and showing up the fact he didn't use it. "Much nicer than calling someone Miss. Chapel all the time."

"Are you trying to prove a point, V'au?" Spock snapped at her, spinning to face her.

"As a matter of fact I am but I wouldn't expect it to penetrate your stalwart hide. Nothing I ever say does."

"Nothing you ever say ever makes sense! Nothing you ever DO makes sense!"

"IT MAKES A HELL OF A LOT OF SENSE BUT MAYBE YOUR LOGIC CAN'T EXPLAIN IT BECAUSE IT TAKES _EMOTION_ TO UNDERSTAND IT!" The doors opened and Christine hurried out, as soon as the doors closed Spock hissed.

"Emotion? How can emotion explain what you did?"

"If emotion can't explain it then maybe _lack_ of it can! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR ME THERE! NO ONE EVER SMILED OR LAUGHED OR CRIED! THEY WERE ALL ROBOTS!"

"THEY WERE VULCAN!"

"ALMOST AS BAD!" The two of them stood, nose to nose, staring at each other. V'au was breathing heavily with anger, Spock was as closed as ever. "You left me there for nine _years,_ Spock. Nine years…after that…I just couldn't take it anymore." She said, a pathetic tone entering her voice, her eyes tearing up but none falling. "You have no idea what it was like being seen as something less than them, constantly taunted and teased. I hated it but I stuck it out as long as I could…I tried so hard to be _Vulcan_ but I'm not, Spock, I'm not Vulcan and I never will be…I'll never be what you wanted me to be."

"I never _wanted_ anything of you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes." The doors opened and she turned away, marching out past Riley and Uhura who were standing looking slightly shocked.

"V'au…V'au!" Spock called, marching past them. "You have walked past your quarters." She turned to face him and looked at the door he gestured to. "They are in here."

"Fine. I know where they are…you can go now." Spock grabbed her arm tightly.

"We haven't finished this conversation."

"Yes, Spock, we have." He palmed in his code and gave her an unceremonious shove inside. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY! DO YOU WANT ME TO APOLOGISE! TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM AND HOW MUCH I REGRET IT! WELL YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING! I BOOKED THE FIRST SHUTTLE OUT OF SHI-KAHR AND I'VE _NEVER _LOOKED BACK!"

"But why? I thought you liked being on Vulcan."

"I liked being on Vulcan with _you_. But you didn't come back…you left me there and you didn't come back Nine years I waited…nine long, torturous years I waited…but I'm not waiting for you anymore, Spock. I've a life and I'm going places."

"A life, you're an assassin!"

"I'M NOT!" Spock shook his head.

"Why did you go?"

"How many years was it before you came back…how many years?"

"I did not return until the end of the mission…"

"How long…how long?"

"I returned as soon as I learned of your disappearance."

"In all the nine years you only ever visited twice. At three _year_ intervals, I left before the next because I knew I'd lose my resolve. Everything was more important than me. I was your _daughter_…how could you?"

"I believed you were happy, when I saw you, you seemed content."

"I was happy when I saw you, when I got to stay in your Mom's house. She was the only person on the planet who understood what I went through. I wouldn't have stood it half as long, if it weren't for her…why didn't you come back? You said you would…a weekend when I was eight and for five days when I was eleven? That wasn't enough! You never even sent me a Comm. on my birthdays…I hate you…." She turned away. "I have nothing more to say to you."

"If you hate me…then why are you here?"

"You saved my life once…I'm simply returning the favour…and doing my job." She paused as if considering saying something else but she just took a breath and barked at him. "Plus, this isn't about just you. This is about Doctor McCoy as well. He is in danger too…"

"Speaking of whom…he expects you to report for a physical in approximately one hour." Spock snapped back at her and she nodded tersely, keeping her back to him.

"Thank you Commander, you may go now."

"V'au…" Spock half raised his hand…paused as if about to say something then turned stiffly and walked away. She opened her mouth to speak as he left but the doors closed behind him and still no words came.

'_I should tell him…maybe he'd understand…'_ She shook her head. '_No, he's Vulcan, he'd never understand. If he found out he'd hate me even more than he does now. I can't risk it.'_ V'au sank to her knees and cried into her hands until she was called for her physical.

A/N: Thanks to every one who's reviewed so far, appreciate it! And the rest of you, don't forget to review and tell me what ye think!


	5. Revelations

Vulcan Shadows.

By Estellio

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spock goes missing and all evidence points to McCoy while he is following cryptic clues to find him. However, after discovering one of Spock's most shocking secrets will McCoy still be able to help or will he condemn his friend to death and commit professional suicide? First, do not harm.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I really appreciate it. I don't _really_ like this chapter but after a few days of arguing with my computer and mangling my keyboard this was the best I could come up with. There are still some parts that irk me but hey, what yo gonna do? My muse seems to like it and will say no more on the matter so I'm stuck with it.

Reniefuwa: Sugar a poison? Well I read somewhere that chocolate and cinnamon gets them tipsy if consumed in large amounts but not a poison. Plus, V'au doesn't eat _that_ much chocolate and she doesn't seem to like them as much as she did in the beginning anyway. When I was writing V'au I didn't really keep the whole drunk thing in mind, I kinda based her on a kid I used to baby-sit who would have leapt through flaming hoops to get his hands on a Twix (Not that I ever made him leap through flaming hoops…ehem…ehem…) but the whole chocolate thing could explain why she is so weird and hyper all the time.

Purple Artichokes from Mars: May I say, I like the name. The Vulcans emotional? Well V'au did live on Vulcan for nine years but she left and led a whole different life. She learned to embrace her emotions and completely rejects the Vulcan way. Spock…I tried to keep him in character and Spock does have his emotional moments too but they are few and far between so I kept them that way. The only reason he kinda was getting annoyed at V'au was because she ran away without so much as a 'how'd you do' and he hasn't seen her since. Not a word and when she comes back she starts to insult him and Vulcan's and it's obvious she's very angry at him. I mean if one of my children (When I get some) uped and left and returned mocking my heritage and blaming everything on me I'd probably end up belting him or her right in the face. I mean there is only so many leprechaun jokes you can take when you tell people your Irish before you begin to get a little narked and your own child calling you a robot and telling you their glad to see the back at you…well anyone would be annoyed and I think he had surprising restraint in that regard. You're probably not going to like this Chapter. Spock laughs in it.

Chapter Five: Revelations

_**IOIO**_

Enterprise : Present Day.

"My God, who was your last doctor? Pat the butcher?" McCoy asked as he ran the medical tricorder over V'au.

"Wasn't Pat a Baker?" She asked, craning her neck to see what the results were.

"Well whoever he was, he wasn't a Doctor."

"No…He was a postman! Postman Pat, post man Pat, post man Pat and his Black and White Cat." She began humming some abstract theme song then paused. "No…he was definitely a baker, you know the song 'Pat the Baker, first for freshness, Pat the Baker, so fresh it's famous. Bright and early every morning, he brings the best to you!" A blank stare from McCoy broke off her litany. "Sorry, I get a bit carried away some times." McCoy just smiled and turned back to his console, hacking away at the controls. "It's Pat the Baker, Pat the Baker! So fresh it's famous!"

"Stop before I sedate you!" He warned causing her to laugh aloud, she immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. "You just laughed!"

"Yeah, so?" She asked, slightly defensively but McCoy just smiled.

"It's just refreshing, that's all. A Vulcan that laughs…I only wish there were more of you." V'au shook her head sadly.

"The V'tosh ka'tur, are a minority I'm afraid, Doctor."

"The V'nash what?" She giggled.

"The V'tosh ka'tur. Roughly translated it means, Vulcan without logic, it basically means I'm not a hard ass like the rest of the Vulcans you know, just happy go lucky me..." She trailed off and seemed to be considering something. "Doctor, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"You and…Spock…you're friends, right?"

"I suppose you could call us that, yeah." She looked uncertain of what to say next so McCoy let her take her time to choose the words.

"Well…what…do you…you know…_think_…about him?" McCoy raised an eyebrow and stopped preparing his hypo.

"Well…what do you mean? Think about what?"  
"Think about…well…_him_."

"He…is a very complex person." McCoy said, returning to his hypo. "He closes himself off, hides emotions that I know he has, I think he's afraid of being hurt or losing face. He has to try harder because he's only half Vulcan…because he's different…" V'au nodded dumbly, obviously mulling this over. "He wasn't accepted when he was younger…constantly teased by his peers who egged him on for any bit of emotion…he's learned to fear emotion, afraid of what he'll do if he loses control for one moment…it's not that he doesn't care…it's just who he is."

"You know." It wasn't a question, it wasn't even an accusation…just a statement…and McCoy couldn't deny it.

McCoy put a hand on her shoulder and she placed her own atop of it. He felt her shake with silent tears.

"I want to hate him, but I can't. I just don't understand it…one minute he was my whole world and the next…why can't I hate him?" McCoy pulled her into an embrace and let her cry against him. "Dammit, look at me, I haven't cried in years and the moment he comes back into my world I'm blubbering like a child." McCoy wanted to tell her it was unresolved issues coming to the surface after years of denial, and the only way to stop those tears was to face those issues and resolve them…well the psychiatrist in McCoy wanted to tell her that, the father in him wanted to make all her problems go away. "He was always so kind…he taught me everything I knew…I thought he'd be there for me but…he turned so cold…so cold." She let McCoy hold her for a few more minutes before pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"So Doc, am I going to live?" She joked. McCoy injected the hypo into her arm.

"This is for your back. What ever you did to it, it must be incredibly painful, the hypo will bring down the inflammation. Now, as for all your cuts and scrapes…" He produced a Dermal Regenerator. "And your left arm wasn't set properly, we're going to have to do something about that…do you have any allergies?"

"Uh…yeah." She proffered her wrist. McCoy looked at the symbols.

"Penicillin…Thorpine…What kind of smart ass puts Coconut on a medical bracelet?" She laughed and took back her hand.

"He was killer on the Electric Guitar." McCoy Laughed as Christine Chapel came out of her Office behind him.

"Christine!" V'au exclaimed, leaping up from the bed and running over to her.

"V'au?" Christine asked, as if not sure she had the name right.

"Yeah, that's me…listen. I wanted to apologise for my behaviour in the lift. It was wrong of me to use you as cannon fodder. It probably made you really uncomfortable." The look on Christine's face said the words she was to polite to say but McCoy, and any one who had eyes, could see the message spelt out in neon

'_Ya think?_'

"Okay…it _did_ put you in an uncomfortable position. You had every right to flee in terror, I know I would have. Vulcans gearing up for a fight can be a horrible thing…but I'm _really_ sorry. Forgive me?" She looked at V'au's comically innocent face a couldn't suppress a smile.

"Alright, I suppose I can find it within me to forgive you."

"I hope you didn't have to look _too_ deep within." Christine laughed and put down the tray of samples she had.

"No, I didn't but you shouldn't be fighting with Mister Spock, or calling him names." "I did not call him names!" Exclaimed V'au, feigning shock and appal.

"You said he had a stalwart hide."  
"Nice one V'au!" Laughed McCoy.

"Do not encourage her." Christine snapped at McCoy who, with a thoroughly chagrined look, went back to looking at his charts.

"Hey, I think that _I_ of all people, are allowed to rile Spock up. That stony little hob-goblin needs someone to verbally abuse him every once to fill his annual irk quota."

"Oh don't call him names behind his back, it's not nice."

"What, you want me to call him in here? I can do that too…Spock! Spock!"

"Stop it!" Nurse Chapel said, laughing hard. "I mean really."

"Oh I got a whole list of things I can call him. He'll probably just shake it off saying that 'insults are only effective where emotion is present' or flinging the mother of all one liners back at me. He's very good at that."

"I take it you knew him before now, then?" Chapel asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh yeah, me and hard ass go wwaaaaaaaaaaaay back. I mean so far back it makes me feel old just thinking about it. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." V'au suddenly smiled, a wicked grin coming over her face as she turned.

"You, Christine, are blushing and going on the defensive. You…oh no…not you. You're too nice." She shook her head, still grinning. "What is it with nurses and him. Ye flock to him like pre-pubescent girls to boy bands. It's crazy."

"I really don't know what you are talking about." Christine said, turning a decidedly unhealthy shade of cerise and turning her back on V'au's grin.

"Oh don't you? Well then I must be sorely mistaken in thinking you fancy Mister Spock. While he may be as oblivious as a turnip, I can sense these things as if I had a built in radar. I've seen it once I've seen it a thousand times. I suppose he is a handsome devil, isn't he, but as boring as a rock…no…that's insulting. I shouldn't speak about rocks that way."

"Oh now, you just stop that talk right now. All of it." Christine warned, shaking her finger at V'au who was being instructed to lie back by Doctor McCoy.

"Okay, I'm sorry. If you want I can put it a good word for yeah. I bet he secretly fancies you too." Christine rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it very much."

"You underestimate the power of a word. Bet you ten bars I can get him to pay you a compliment in a week. Ten bars."

"Bars of what?"

"What you got?"

_**IOIO**_

Spock sat in the loshiraq position before the Asenoi, his eyes closed in deep meditation.

_Why now? why did V'au return now?_

No…he would not let thoughts of her cloud his mind, there were more important things going on at the moment. Someone was trying to kill him and nearly tricked V'au into killing him…why V'au. Why choose _her_ to kill him? Maybe it wasn't as random a choice as he first believed…and how did McCoy fit into all this. Yes, he was the only one who knew about he and V'au but this all started before he gained that knowledge…why did they need McCoy out of the picture as well…There was an answer here but he just wasn't seeing it. There were large pieces of the puzzle missing.

_Now, it is floating around that the contract is coming from corrupt Federation officials and lets face it, you'll never find a corrupt Ensign that'll order assassinations. It's the admirals, Captains and Ambassadors that do that…especially if they can afford Kek_

Corrupt Federation Officials? Could they have inadvertently stumbled upon something? Maybe standing in the way of something…he had to think…had to make the connection.

Spock opened in his eyes and was shocked to see V'au sitting in front of him, legs crossed similarly to his…not the V'au on board the ship now but the five year old, smiling, copper haired little girl.

The flash before his eyes only lasted a second but it was long enough for him to understand.

V'au was there to take his mind off the problem. It was a distraction, nothing more. Whether she was in on it or not was the next question…could he really trust her? She could have changed, she _had_ changed but…

_What kind of a monster do you think I am! I would never dare to raise a hand against my own Skan! Spock is my Sa-mehk and McCoy his friend. No harm will come to them, you have my word. On my honour…and that means more to me than life itself. No harm will come to them. I promise you._

Her Skan…her family…He was her Sa-Mehk…if not by blood then by…

He sighed, he should have seen this before. It was so blatantly obvious but his logic didn't allow him to see it…

He was her father, and she his daughter by…emotional attachment…This could cause a problem. Maybe he should mediate on it further…but try as he might, he couldn't focus.

_'There is still something I am not seeing. There is something wrong…something in the way she is acting. The last time I saw her acting like this was at the Christmas party after our fight…but then she as up to something…Oh no.'_

_**IOIO**_

Enterprise : Christmas Day, 2252 (Two Months after her recovery.)

Spock opened in his eyes and was shocked to see V'au sitting in front of him, legs crossed similarly to his own and her face blank. As if sensing that Spock had come out of his trance she opened one eyes and smiled.

"Why do you always do this?" She asked. "It's boring."

"It is meditation."

"What's that?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"It is a reflection…you use it to centre your mind and attain the stillness of perfect _lailara_…to divulge yourself of all _porsen_ and to attain the _arie-mnu_. It is the Vulcan _kro'el_."

"I still say it looks boring…why do you want perfect harmony? What's wrong with emotion? There's no need to divulge yourself of it!"

"Of course there is…it is kro'el."

"Just because it is 'the way' doesn't mean that it's right…or fun!"

"Vulcan's used to be a primitive, warlike race. We nearly tore ourselves apart in our rage and lust…the arie'mnu saved us from destruction. Only through the mastery of passion and emotion can we attain harmony and quell our destructive impulses."

"But…what about happiness? Love…fun?"

"Vulcan's can still be happy and have fun. We just do not express it like humans do."

"Na ah, I'm not buying it. If this is what you call fun then I'd rather be a human."

"No…this is meditation. This is not fun, it is a necessity. It helps Vulcan's to centre themselves, helps them work through problems, human's do it also."

"Oh…what were you meditating on?"

"You."

"ME! I'm not problem, am I?"

"You certainly are a handful."

"Oh, I'm just full of beans, hey I've got some problems, teach me to meditate!"

"Maybe later, when you are not so hyperactive." She grinned at him.

"Oh, now that could be years away."

"Well maybe if I tire you out…"

"NO!" She squealed, realising his intent but before she could bolt he had gripped her by the waist and began to tickle her furiously. "NO! " She squealed, laughing hard, tears rolling down her face. "PLEASE…STOP! NAI!" Spock realised he was laughing too and quickly let her go. She scampered behind the couch as quickly as she could. Spock realised he was still smiling and quickly wiped his face clean.

"That was mean." She called from behind the couch but Spock had gotten up, shocked at his lack of control. He would have to meditate on it…but he had been meditating on it for hours and was still no closer to an answer. Why was his logic failing him so completely when it came to this little girl."If that's your idea of fun then it is cruel!" He could feel a chuckle beginning, deep in his chest and he quelled it.

"Do you want me to teach you a Vulcan game?" He asked searching for a distraction…how could he have been so lax, let his control slip so badly!

"Yeah…as long as it doesn't involve tickling me!" Spock opened a cupboard near his bed.

"Come look, pick which one."

"This is a clever plan to get me out into the open, I know it is!" Spock looked over at the couch she was hiding behind.

"If you do not come out…then I will come and get you." She squealed and leapt from behind it, getting into a basic karate stance.

"I warn you, I know Kung Fu!" Spock swallowed another chuckle and turned back to the cupboard. V'au approached him carefully but he didn't seem to be making any suspicious movements so she skipped up to his elbow, peering in.

"Woah, it's like Toys 'R' us, just without the giraffe. Spock raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment as she rummaged around inside. He would have to talk to Yeoman Henley about who she let V'au associate with, the idioms she were using were getting stranger every minute.

"Chess isn't a Vulcan game!" She said, taking out the chess board. "But Lt. Beckett's teaching me. I've got the hang of it but he still beats me real easy."

"Would you like me to tutor you?"

"Sure…hold it! Look at that!" Reaching inside she pulled out his kal-toh set."

"Kal-toh is an incredibly complex game involving the highest level of discipline."

"Oooh…Sounds fun. Teach me."

"It takes years to learn, never mind to master."

"We've got years. I'm only five."

"Doctor Piper says that the original estimate was inaccurate and you are, in fact, closer to the age of seven."

"I wont tell anyone if you don't."

"V'au…once we reach Jupiter Station…" She turned to face him, so blatantly innocent to the weight of what he was saying.

"Yeah?"

"V'au…You'll be given to an orphanage and you'll be adopted." She went very still, only her hand moving as it fiddled with one of the short sticks.

"That doesn't sound good…what does that mean?" Spock's hands came down on her shoulders but she jerked away, her eyes filled with angry tears. "WHAT DOES IT MEAN?"

"It means that you'll be taken off the ship…given a mother and father…and you'll probably never see me again."

"WHAT! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!" Spock shook his head.

"It doesn't work that way, V'au. You are too young to have your own say."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ADOPTED! I DON'T NEED PARENTS! YOU'RE MY FATHER!"

"No, V'au, I'm not." She threw the Kal-toh to the floor and ran to the door, past a shocked looking Nurse Niara.

"Mister Spock?" Spock looked at the door then at the Kal-toh…he bent to pick the puzzle up. "Mister Spock…what happened?" He didn't answer for a long time, instead picking up the many pieces of the puzzle.

"I told her about what would happen on Jupiter Station. She did not take it well."

"Clearly…Spock…" He looked up at her, Nurse Niara had a concerned look on her face but her eyes were hard as she spoke. "Go after her, she needs you."

"She believes me to be her father. I am not and letting her indulge this fantasy would do more harm than good so I believe the logical choice would be to give her a little distance and...." A sharp slap landed across his face and he shot an incredulous look to the Nurse.

"Don't look at me like that, you deserved it…in fact you could deserve another one. She is a child, logic doesn't apply to children, use your heart, not your head and go after her." Spock stared at her a few more minutes in silence. With a disgusted look she turned away and marched out.

_**IOIO**_

Enterprise: Present Day.

"Can I go yet?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"…Can I go yet?"

"NO!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Ca"

"If you say it, I'll hurt you."

"Okay, Geese. What are you doing up there anyway?"

"Repairing what Pat did to you head."

"The Postman or the Baker."

"The Butcher."

"Ah." V'au opened her eyes and watched as McCoy's elbow bobbed up and down over her face. "What fabric is that?"

"What?"

"Your uniform." McCoy reached across and took an unidentified object from the table next to her before going back to work. Something began to whir loudly near her temple.

"It's synthahol."

"Oh…it just looks so shiny…and soft." McCoy paused.  
"Are you _sure_ you're okay." She giggled, her head shaking slightly against the strap.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm always like this…I'm an impulsive question asker…" McCoy got back to work.

" 'Asker' is not a real word." Her first instinct was to look up at the sound of Spock's voice but due to the strap on her head she only managed to wrench her neck and have McCoy scream at her.

"DON'T MOVE YOUR HEAD!" He returned to working on her but turned his attentions to Spock.

"You, come back in five, I'm doing a little brain surgery and if I mess it up then she'll be talking out of the left side of her mouth for the rest of her life."

"Brain Surgery! What happened?!"

"Careful Spock." McCoy warned at the tone of the Vulcan's voice. "Your concern is showing." Spock was silent for a long time.

"Doctor…I wish to speak with V'au." He said finally.

"Then go rub a lamp for all I care, you're not getting near her till I'm done…okay, done." He put down his tools and removed the strap. She instantly grabbed her neck. "You can keep the sore neck as a reminder _not to move your head during brain surgery_."

V'au sat up and blinked a few times before a bright grin spread across her face.

"I feel better than I have in years! You're a god!" She threw her arms across McCoy and hugged him.

"Me, a god?" McCoy laughed as she drew away. "Nah, I'm just a plain ol' country Doctor."

"V'au, I must speak with you _now_." She scowled, turning to face Spock.

"Nag, nag, nag. Now! Now! Now! I see you _still_ haven't developed a sense of patience…WHAT IN THE NAME OF!" She started at the sight of Spock holding a phaser at her.

"You are lying to me, V'au."

"Put the phaser _down,_ Spock." V'au said, carefully.

"Spock, have you gone out of your blasted Vulcan mind!" McCoy shouted, drawing the attention of two nearby nurses.

"V'au…you are lying and I know you are."  
"Please, Spock! Put the phaser down, what do you want to know?" She was panicked and confused but there was an underlying sense of confidence. "I'll answer any question you ask under a lie detector test."

"V'au…don't patronise me. You know, as well as I, that conventional Lie-detector tests wont work on you…but there is something that shall…"

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT PERMIT IT! I WILL NOT LET YOU IN THERE!"

"V'au…you have been lying."

"Okay, I lied a little, but it's not what you think!"

"Isn't it?"

"No! I…I…I can't, I will not tell you and I wont let you in!"

"V'au…If you do not then I'll be forced into action." Spock said, walking forward slowly

"You don't understand…Spock…please…no!" She began to back along the bio-bed till her back hit the wall. "I won't permit it! You can't if I don't permit it!"

"V'au…I apologise." He shot her.

_**IOIO**_

What a nice person he is, shooting his own daughter. Want to find out why then you're going to have to wait for the next chapter. I'm having a little trouble with it so it could take a while. I type something, don't like it, delete it, type something else, play minesweeper, go back to it...don't like it, play FreeCell and several more games of minesweeper...you know. Minesweeper may be taking over my life. I'm after getting my time down to 8 seconds on beginner though and to 70 on Intermediate so WOO! Go me! ...I really need to get a life. Oh, here is all the Vulcan I used. It came froma pretty reliable source so I presume it's right.

**Skan** – Family

**Sa-Mehk**- Father

**kro'el** – the way

**lailara – **harmony

**Porsen – **emotion.

**Wh'ltri – **simple Vulcan meditative technique

**Arie** – emotion

**arie'mnu –** mastery of passion and emotion.


	6. The Race Begins

Vulcan Shadows.

By Estellio

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spock goes missing and all evidence points to McCoy while he is following cryptic clues to find him. However, after discovering one of Spock's most shocking secrets will McCoy still be able to help or will he condemn his friend to death and commit professional suicide? First, do not harm.

A/N: After several more hours of brutalising my keyboard, over use of the delete key and enough games of minesweeper to send Bill Gates potty…I got something I didn't like and deleted it all and wrote this instead. For the sake of my sanity I'm posting this. I like it a lot better than the several hundred other drafts I wrote but makes V'au out to be an evil little fecker and leaves out the long, long conversation between her and McCoy that clears a lot of stuff up so I'll have to put that in the next chapter before…well…_something _iffy happens to _someone_ (Innocent face). Not to mention Chekov doesn't feature in it at all when I most of the other drafts he played a big part (What can I say, I LOVE the Russian accent. It's just great.) Well I hope you like this one. Don't' forget to review and enjoy.

Chapter Six: The Race Begins

"SPOCK! ARE YOU NUTS!" McCoy instantly went to the downed V'au only to have her grip him by the shoulder and bring a laser scalpel to his throat.

"One false move and he's a goner." She warned, the laser scalpel dangerously close to McCoy's Adam's Apple.

"V'au, put the laser down." Spock commanded.

"YOU SHOT ME YOU EVIL SON OF A…" She suddenly went very still, her eyes moving from Spock to someone standing behind him. "You…" She hissed, an intense hatred oozing from those three letters.

"Hello Arie." Spock half turned only to have the phaser slapped out of his hand and his head grabbed roughly in a headlock. "I suggest you drop the scalpel or I'll break his neck."

"I suggest you drop the Vulcan or I'll slit his throat." V'au shot back.

"Nurse Palmas?" McCoy asked, confused. "What's going on here?"

"Please stop talking, Doctor, it's causing your Adam's to bob." V'au said carefully and McCoy could feel her hand moving for something behind him. "You called yourself Nurse Palmas? How exotic." V'au teased.

"V'au? How very…Vulcan." An evil smile crawled across Nurse Palmas' beautiful face, twisting it into something sinister.

"V'au's my real name, Arie is a rather obvious pseudonym."

"Ah yes, ironic really…the Ancient Vulcan word for emotion or passion...exactly what you are without."

"Maybe I'm just not very cordial or loving towards cold blooded killers like yourself."

"Now, now, V'au. That's just mean."

"Any more mean than gutting children in front of their mothers." A cruel laugh rose up from Nurse Palmas.

"That really stung you, what I did to Sariel, didn't it. What with you being a pathetic little orphan and all. I wonder, were you parents killed or did they dump you because you were just a pathetic little runt." McCoy watched V'au's grip tighten on the scalpel and he realised this wasn't really a safe place for him. V'au's other roaming hand stopped and he presumed she had found what she was looking for. A cold smile spread over her face.

"Maybe I killed them? Who knows? Who cares? Your pathetic insults carry as much weight as helium, Sikara." Palmas' smile began to fade.

"It isn't nice to call people names, Arie." She said in a warning tone, her grip tightening around Spock's throat.

"It isn't nice to kill people either…Sikara." V'au spat and she smiled coldly.  
"Stop calling me that."

"Sikara! Sikara! Sikara! Sikara! Sikara!" McCoy could feel her grip tightening on whatever was behind her and as Nurse Palmas' hand closed over Spock's windpipe V'au threw something. Whatever it was hit the back of her hand and she screamed before dissolving in a silver beam. V'au laughed and disengaged the scalpel.

"Sorry about that, Doc. You know I wouldn't have hurt you." She said, moving to check on Spock "It'll bruise but you'll live." She said cheerily.

"That depends on whether I feel merciful or not." Something large impacted V'au's side, sending her flying across sickbay to impact two security guards who were just coming in.

"NO!" She screamed, reaching towards the tall, cloaked figure who was picking up a now unconscious Spock by his throat.

"You've an objection, Arie?"

"DAMN RIGHT I DO! PUT HIM DOWN! TAKE ME!" A low, cruel chuckle sounded from beneath his hood.

"Oh come now, I'll only get half for you, what I'll get for him."

"NO! KEK! NO!" She was on her feet and running but he just raised his hand, blowing her back against the wall with some kind of deflector mechanism.

"Tell you what, Arie. Since we're such good friends…I wont kill him immediately. You've one solar month to find him and save him…don't expect his precious Federation to help him. They've condemned him…and another gesture of good will…I'll leave you the good Doctor to help. My original plan was to frame him for Spock's death but you cocked that one up. Did you _have_ to tell Kirk about my plan? Ah well, I suppose it'll all work out in the end. Thirty solar days, Arie starting…now." He tossed her a small black item. "After that he dies…and that's how long it will take the Gann-ki on your heart to kill you." A cruel, chilling laugh filed sickbay. "You pride yourself on your ability to solve any problem. Save anyone…can you save yourself?" A grey hand emerged, holding a communications device of some sort.

"Two to beam up." He disappeared but his chilling laugh hung in the air for quite some time.

"Oh no…oh no, no, no. I don't believe it!" She picked herself up from the floor, cradling her side. McCoy could tell, just by the way she was walking, that she had several broken ribs.

"Doctor, I know this may be asking a lot of you, considering my past actions but…I need you to trust me. Can you do this?"

"Why? What do you need?"

"Take my hand. Just trust me, I think you'll find the Enterprise will be quite dead in the water for the next thirty days. Kek will have seen to that." McCoy looked at her hand sceptically.

"I don't know."  
"PLEASE! My father's life is at stake."  
"Take it, Leonard." He looked over at Nurse Chapel who was standing near where Spock had been grabbed. "Take it." She said again. "You can trust her…I know you can."  
"Alright…" The moment Leonard touched her hand he felt the strange sensation of a freefall…

IOIOIO 

Before McCoy had even realised he had materialised, V'au was in the pilots seat and jabbing controls into the system. Through her view screen McCoy could see the saucer section and the tip of one Nacelle.

In a streak of light the familiar sight of the Enterprise disappeared from view to be replaced with the streak of stars and the stern of a large black ship.

"Sit down and strap yourself in. This is gonta be a bumpy ride." True to word, the ship jerked violently as a gruff male voice barked out something in an incomprehensible language. "I KNOW!" She screeched back and began to fire at the ship in front of them.

Bolts of yellow streamed out from unseen cannons that vibrated hard beneath McCoy's feet as he climbed into a chair that was bolted to the wall. He saw V'au pull a lever on the side of her chair and two clamps attaching it to the floor.

_Clever. _Thought McCoy as she fastened a X-shaped seatbelt over her, continuing firing. _Wonder why she's belting down so much…_

The ship gave a violent jerk and the male voice barked out something that had the word _FAIL_ in it and the light over McCoy's head began to blink.

"HOLD ON DOC!" McCoy felt as if he was on a roller coaster as he was suddenly jolted left, then right and he hung upside down for several minutes with G-force pushing him into his chair. He could hear V'au screaming something and she was kicking a black box ferociously. McCoy clamped his mouth shut, trying not to throw up as the ship was restored to normal gravity and the voice began to bark out something else.

"Dammit." Through the view screen all McCoy could see were stars and he knew that they had lost Kek…and Spock.

"When did he get a warp drive capable of Warp Nine! Dammit." McCoy looked over at V'au whose head was resting against the console.

"I guess we lost him?"

"Ya think?" She sighed. "I only have a Warp Drive capable of Warp Five. I scrounged it off an old Klingon battle cruiser like pretty much everything else on this ship." She got up and walked into a room at the back of the ship McCoy hadn't seen before.

"YOU HUNGRY?" She called from the back of the ship. "I DON'T HAVE MUCH! JUST A FEW BITS AND BOBS, YOU EAT MEAT?" McCoy looked towards the room at the back.

"Uh…YES! I DO!" He called into the room and a few minutes later she reappeared with two steaming trays.

"It's not exactly Lan'sa meat but at least it isn't Gahg." McCoy shot her a puzzled look and she smiled, peeling off the top.

"Man'sa meat is very nice tasting…gagh is still alive when you eat it."

"Ah…" McCoy said with a disgusted look as he peeled black the black film of the lid. "…What is this?"

"Leola Casserole. It tastes like boots but its good for ya." Without further preamble she began to devour it.

"You're not a vegetation?" She gave him a blank look and chewed for a long while before saying.

"Would I be eating this if I was?"

"Good point." She downed the rest of it quickly and returned to the console.

"Oh, he's definitely heading for Arkhengrad."

"Where?"

"Arkhengrad, it is an Orion Slave Market. He'll try and make a switch there…" She glanced at the chrono on her watch. "For the love of god…"

"What's wrong?"

"The sedative I shot your happy homicidal nurse with will take about another ten minutes to wear off."

"Nurse Palmas is here?" V'au rolled her eyes again.

"My god, where did you think I sent her. Pleasure Planet! I'm mean come on…"

"V'au!"

"Sorry, I'll try and cut back on the sarcasm a little. Old habits die hard."

"Where is she?"

"In the back room, why? She's gonna be in a comatose state for the next ten minutes at least. I mean she is going to be really wasted. Probably going to be wasted when she's conscious too but hey, what can you do?" McCoy got up and went into the room V'au had retrieved the food from. To his left was a large cabinet, which he presumed, held the food and to his right were just boxes and crates. This was obviously the storage compartment of her small ship.

An electronic humming drew his attention and he weaved his way through the boxes to find Nurse Palmas crumpled up in a heap on the floor. A shimmering white screen crackled in front of her and she was wearing two heavy cuffs around her wrists and her neck. They didn't appear to be attached to anything, just there.

"See. She hasn't been harmed in any way." V'au said, coming up behind him. "Just shot with enough tranq. to take down a raging le-matya."

"That's the third time you've compared something to that, what in the blue blazes is a le-matya."

"…Eh…think of a tiger, big ol' constantly nasty tiger…make it green and give it venom…make it a little bigger and did I mention it was very nasty and stick it on Vulcan. Hey presto, you've got yourself a ready baked le-matya."

"I thought you said you were going to cut back on the sarcasm." He didn't wait for her reply as he turned back to face Nurse Palmas. He began to reach out for the white energy field but V'au caught his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned. "It'll blow you back against the wall. It's fairly powerful. Cardassian's aren't big on niceties unlike you Federation yokels." McCoy nodded and withdrew his hand.

"What's around her wrists and neck?"

"Her wrists? Just really big metal thingies. I put them on while I was in here getting food and around her neck? Pretty much the same thing but it has a live current going through it. I flick this switch here," She pointed to a tiny green nodule on her wristband. "And bye bye goes the safety and she gets a pleasant electrical shock."

"An obedience collar!" McCoy exclaimed, disgusted. She merely raised an eyebrow.

"No. She's not a dog, she's a prisoner. If I don't get answers, she gets pain. I believe it's called torture. A most effective method."

"Torture? What is this, the medieval era? This is barbaric and I won't have it done to a member of my staff." At this she scowled, advancing on him threateningly.

"Listen, buddy. A: You have jack didily squat authority here, understand? B: She isn't Nurse Pamela or whatever she called herself. Her name is Vargo Ni'Kessa. She's a nasty piece of work and an agent on Kek's payroll. She's a bad woman who's killed a lot pf people and not, definitely not, a nurse. I've fought her before and escaped with this…" V'au yanked up her top to reveal a slender scar reaching from the too prominent bones of her ribs, diagonally across her stomach to disappear down into her pants at her opposite hip.

"That doesn't look healthy." McCoy said.

"Well…it is a scar."

"Not that…have you been eating right?"

"What? What has that got to do with anything?"

"You're too damn thin. You're going to have to put on some weight."

"Oh for goodness sake. My weight isn't the point here, _she_ is."

"Her weight's just fine. In fact she could stand to lose a few pounds."

"WHAT! No, stop analysing everything for five seconds Doc. Listen, I spent a few weeks in captivity a while back, they didn't exactly do buffet so I lost a few pounds. I promise to start eating more, now can we get off this point and back to the matter at hand, Vargo Ni'Kessa!"

"I though you called her…uh…Sikaro…or Sikara…or something, before."

"Watch your mouth! I didn't expect to hear such foul language coming off of a good mannered man such as yourself."

"Ah…you were calling her names?" V'au nodded, blushing slightly. "Well…I still don't like the idea of torture."

"You think she's just going to wake up and go. 'Oh! Tra la la la la! You're such a lovely person I'm going to tell you everything I know. No reason why not to!'"

"What did we say about that sarcasm of yours?" V'au threw her hands into the air.

"You just ain't gonna see it my way, are you? Alright…I think you better leave the room and let me conduct my business. If she does know something that can help Spock…I'm gonna make her tell me. Just go out and monitor the flight path for any sudden changes. Just in case he veers off course or something I don't want to lose his trail." McCoy looked first at Nurse Palmas then at V'au, who was staring at the chrono in her wristband. It beeped slightly and she looked at the sleeping form.

"Wake up, wake up, its time for a little chat." McCoy saw her approaching the barrier as he went out to the control room.

He sat where V'au had before and tried to decipher the controls. He had very little experience with navigation but what he could draw up from the Academy days was useless as the controls he was looking at wasn't in English.

"Come on, Leonard ol' boy. You can figure this out." He scanned the controls and found a panel that looked as if is had something to do with what he was looking for. A tiny red triangle was following a silver dashed line. "Bingo." He watched it for several minutes until he began to hear raised voices in the back. A tiny light on the console beeped and continued to do so for several moments.

"That can't be good. V'AU!" No response. "V'AU!"

_What's going on back there? I should go check it out._ He thought but the little voice that lies in the back of everybody's mind suddenly piped up.

_But you don't want to go in there because you area afraid of what you may find._

_Shut up! I'm a doctor; it's my nature to detest wilful harm to another. First, do no harm._

_She's right though, and you know it, as much as you hate to admit it, you're going to have to hurt a few people to find Spock._

_Shut up!_

You don't want to listen to reason, do you? You're afraid, afraid of what's going to happen. You should have left the decisions up to Jim and stayed in your nice, safe sickbay.

"Shut up." Leonard growled at the two voices warring inside his head and he got up, walking swiftly into the back room. The white shield was down and he could hear V'au talking. She didn't sound happy, not happy at all.

"LIAR! SCUM BAG!" McCoy ran to find her inside, her hand beneath Vargos chin but above the collar. She was obviously half choking her. "TELL ME!" Vargo spat at V'au and the next thing McCoy knew, a blade had shot out from the now infamous wristband and was sunk into Vargo's side.

"V'AU! NO!" She pulled the blade out and Vargo went limp in the restraints that were holding her against the wall. McCoy pushed her out of the way and felt for a pulse…

"V'au…what have you done."

IOIOIO 

By the way. I bet you didn't see _this_ coming a mile off(!) Oh I have to cut the sarcasm. Well things really have taken a turn around. Palmas is evil, V'au is sadistic, Spock is kidnapped, McCoy is eating Leola and Chekov is nowhere in sight and there is no Kirk! At all! Ever! Yeah! I'm sorry, he's just a very, very annoying character to write and he'll probably end up sleeping with someone if I do try and write him. He tends to grab the pen from me and wont give it back. That caused fierce trouble the last time he did that. Ah well, hope you enjoyed and once again I remind you to review! I love feedback and thanks to everyone who reviewed so far.

P.S: Do you think that you are spending too much time on your computer listening to music when you know all the words to a Mexican Folk Song? Don't even ask why I have Mexican folk on my comp. It just kinda got there during one of my downloading frenzies. I'm going to take a little break writing for a while so the next chapter will take even longer to come up but I have a fair idea of what I'm doing so don't worry. I just need a little break because this much time on any one thing is not good for my health (Too much minesweeper. _Far too much_ and I know the words to too many non English songs! Too many! Irish, Italian, Mexican, Spanish and Sumoi! I didn't even know Sumoi was a language before today! Where is it the language of, anyone know, give me a buzz.)


	7. Conflicting Interests

Vulcan Shadows

By Estellio

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spock goes missing and all evidence points to McCoy while he is following cryptic clues to find him. However, after discovering one of Spock's most shocking secrets will McCoy still be able to help or will he condemn his friend to death and commit professional suicide? First, do not harm.

A/N: Thanks for telling me where Sumoi was from, that's been driving me nuts for quite a while now. Thanks to all who reviewed andI hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little bit...oh hell... who amI kiding. This is a VERY emotional Chapter with lots of arguments between V'au and McCoy and a conversation between Mini-V and Niara. The flash back is a lead up to the 'Christmas incident' which I'm pretty sureI mentioned earlier. There is no divide between old Enty and new Enty except for a short paragraph in italics. I don't know why I did it that way,I just did. Well, Enjoy and Review!

_**IOIOIO**_

The stars stretched on forever, far out of sight and mind as two amber eyes stared at them through watery veils.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice from the darkness behind her said softly. V'au hadn't heard the doors opening…but she hadn't really been listening.

"Go away." She sounded like a petulant brat, she knew she did, but she didn't care.

"He doesn't mean it you know. He can't help the way he is." Nurse Niara said softly, sitting beside V'au.

"I said go away. I'm pretty sure I got the words right so why wont you go?" Liya put a hand on V'au shoulder but she jerked it away.

"V'au." She said softly. "V'au…look at me." She sat there looking at V'au for a long time. V'au's knees were tucked beneath her chin, her arms wrapped around her shins and her head buried into her thighs. She was looking out the gap between her legs at the stars below her through the glass of the observation lounge. The silence grew deafening but V'au wasn't going to be the first one to break it, she wouldn't let Liya win. If she wanted to wallow in her own self-pity then that was her decision.

"They're beautiful. Aren't they?" Liya said at last, looking out the curved glass to the stars.

"No." Snapped V'au from her human-ball.

"No? What makes you say that?"

"When I look out at them I feel like I'm trapped in a dark Tupperware box with tiny pin holes in it letting the light in." It started as a snort that progressed to a snicker, which soon, like a trickle of water leading to the break of a dam, ended up with Liya curled into a ball next to V'au, clutching her sides with laughter.

"A TUPPERWARE BOX!" She shrieked. "MY GOD I'VE HEARD THE UNIVERSE CALLED A LOT OF THINGS BUT A TUPPERWARE BOX! V'AU! YOU WEIRD LITTLE CHILD!" V'au turned away, pretending to still be sulking but Nurse Niara had that Eddie Murphy kind of laugh, when she laughed…you laughed and V'au just couldn't help herself. Try as she might, she couldn't stay in a bad mood and she ended up flat on her back, right next to Liya, laughing for all she was worth with tears of a different kind streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, I came here to console you…not to have a cackle. I'm so bad at this." She said, trying to wipe the tears form her eyes.

"I think that worked pretty well myself." V'au said sitting up. "I can't even remember what I was mad about." She sat up and looked out at the stars again. "My life is such a mess. I'm five and I already have enough problems to go on a talk show for life." At this Liya sniggered again.

"You know, for a five year old, you could join Mensa. I've heard adults make less sense that you do." V'au just shrugged.

"I don't understand it. Sometimes I just say things, I don't know where it comes from. You now…when I think…I don't hear what I speak. It's kinda strange. It's like I'm thinking a different language to what I'm speaking but if I try and speak it then…I don't know…I'm just so…alone" V'au hung her head, the last word coming out more of a whisper. Liya could hardly hear her. "I got nobody. No one wants me. A kid should have parents but mine are dead, I have no one tell me what to do, how to act, no one to tell me to look both ways when crossing the road or to go to bed…" She shook her head vigorously. "Everything I do is trial and error. I need someone to show me the way…but I got no one…I thought Spock would but." She curled back up into the human-ball position. "But no one wants me for long…"

"OH V'AU!" Liya pulled her into a tight hug. "That's not true at all. Don't say that, don't _ever_ say that."

"But why wont he keep me. What did I do, tall me what's wrong with me and I'll change." Liya rocked her gently back and forth in her arms.

"Oh no V'au. It's not you, don't think that. Spock can't take you in, he just can't. He's got a career in Starfleet and no time for a family plus, he wouldn't know how to deal with an emotional child, he doesn't even know how to deal with his own emotions."

"My father didn't have time for a family. He had a career but he still had me, he still dealt with me." Liya stopped rocking her suddenly.

"V'au…do you remember your father?" V'au looked up at her.

"No, why?"

"V'au. You just said your _father_ didn't have time for a family but he still had you…your memories…they're coming back!" V'au pulled away, studying her hands.

"But…I still can't remember anything. I don't know how I knew that about my father. I just…did."

"V'au. This is a good sign, if you remember who you are, where you're from…we'll be able to track down your real family." V'au face lit up but almost as soon as the elation came, it passed.

"No." Liya didn't hear her, she was already getting up. "NO!" V'au shouted again, her eyes on a spot on the far wall. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She dissolved into tears.

"My mother…she was with me. It was cold, so very cold. She was crying, she didn't want me to see…they came and took her away…then…I can't remember! WHAT DID THEY DO! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?" Liya immediately enveloped her in her arms again.

"Shh. V'au, it's okay. You're safe now. These things take time. You'll remember in time." V'au was sobbing into the shiny blue material of her uniform and not really listening at all. They stayed that way for a long time, Liya holding V'au without saying a word because that was all V'au really needed. Someone to hold her. She didn't need words, or gestures…just someone she knew would be there while she sorted out the mess in her own time.

It took four hours, three minutes and thirteen seconds from the moment she and Spock fought to work it out.

"All I have is you and Spock…" She said weakly before stiffening. "That's it…THAT'S IT!" With a shriek that made Liya leap from where she was sitting V'au ran out of the observation lounge, laughing manically and shouting.

"THAT'S IT!"

"Oh…I have a bad feeling about this."

_It was shortly after that, the nightmares started. The nightmares that woke her up screaming each night in a cold sweat until Niara came to sooth her back to sleep. It was mainly Niara, for a small while it was Spock, then Amanda, then her room mate in the VSA who didn't understand…until a doctor figured out what was wrong and prescribed her medication to stop the dreams. Medication she hadn't taken in a week causing the dreams to return and her to wake up screaming, her face plastered to a console and he back stiff from the slumped position._

She rubbed her neck sorely and looked around the small bridge of her ship, McCoy was nowhere to be seen so she got up and moved into the back room. She found him asleep against a large crate and from the way he was positioned, he'd have pins and needles in his legs and had probably fallen asleep while monitoring Vargo.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She looked down at Doctor McCoy whose cloudy blue eyes were now open.

"What ever do you mean, Doctor?" She asked with mock formality, walking up to the white crackling screen. Inside, Vargo was still fastened to the wall by the large metal cuffs though her mid section was bandaged.

"You _stabbed_ her." Spat McCoy, trying to get up, but as she had predicted, he had pins and needles and was finding standing difficult.

"I hadn't failed to notice the fact, Doctor, get to the point."

"What kind of a decent human being goes around stabbing people?" At this V'au chuckled.

"Oh Doctor, you forget yourself. I'm not human now, am I?"

"No one just goes around stabbing people."

"It's a dog eat dog world out there, people _do_ just go around stabbing people, Doctor. Lucky for you, I know what I'm doing and I'm not in some mindless bloodlust unlike most of the galaxy."

"What are you on about?"

"What you fail to see Doctor, is that killing isn't a heinous crime, where I am from…it is an art. Doctor, I think you'll find I missed all vital organs. She was in no danger at all, except maybe a little blood loss but then again, that wasn't an issue. After all, you were standing right behind me. Ready to fix her up no matter what kind of scum she is. What's that line again…ah yes, first do no harm." McCoy flexed his left leg and glared at her.

"What kind of sadistic…"

"Doctor, I ask you not to sling around names, you don't know me. Not in the slightest."

"That much is clear, here I was thinking you were a nice young lady and you turn around and hold a scalpel to my throat and torture people."

"Torture? Torture! What do you know of torture, Doctor? Torture would be hanging someone on a wheel above a basin of water and turning it, holding their head beneath the water a little more each time, or hanging someone above a coal pit, inching them closer till the room starts to smell like burning meat and forcing someone else to watch it, powerless to help. _She_…she wasn't tortured, I bet you've got her doped up on enough morphine to tranq a Sehlat. What I did is called a scare tactic. If she thinks I'll stab her without any provocation then she'll fear me and be a lot more co-operative. I believe my methods to be a lot less cruel that some of the acts she's committed."

"Are you saying she held you over a fire pit?" V'au shook her head, turning away from the captive.

"No…she made me watch as a friend of mine was. She did, however, dunk me in water. Lucky for me Vulcan's were built with large lungs so I can hold my breath a long time." McCoy looked her up and down.

"My God…how…how did this happen to you? How did you go from the sweet little girl Spock described to…_this_?" V'au turned to him, raising an eyebrow and resembling Spock far more that she should have been able to.

"Alright, you want to hear my story? Fine, I'll tell you. But I think you're going to need this." She pulled out a handkerchief from her back pocket and tossed it to him. "Now listen up, Doc. I'm only going to say this once, hopefully it will give you an idea of the world we're about to enter…" She sat down heavily on the crate across from him, finding the sole of her boot suddenly very interesting.

"Well, as soon as we got to Starbase 11 Spock tried to shift me off him. So I was there for a while, in the processing office, but my constant badgering got him to change his mind and I spent nine years on Vulcan… After nine years I couldn't take it anymore. Had a nervous break down and stowed away on a cargo ship heading for Quebelis."

"He never told me what happened after he found you…I presumed ye had just had a fight or something and had not spoken since." McCoy said quietly, V'au just laughed and threw him an amused look.

"You are correct in one assumption, Spock has not spoken to me since I left the Enterprise all those years ago."

"But you lived with him on Vulcan, didn't you?" She shook her head.

"Oh no, not at all. I saw Spock at three-year intervals for a matter of days and he didn't speak to me during that time. That was why I had to go, there was no life for me there."

"Well, gosh darn it. I know Spock comes across as one cold son of a gun but that's just not something he'd do."

"That's something that Spock wouldn't do _now_. He's…changed. I can't put my finger on it but he's changed…to be honest…it's like he's a whole new person. Emotions were to be despised, feared, suppressed. Then he went through this…epiphany and suddenly he's Mister…well…he's Mister Spock but new, improved and lemon scented."

"That still doesn't explain how you ended up here, like this." She sat back against the wall, turning her head to look at him.

"Oh, I left out the best part, didn't I. Well, I stowed away on a cargo ship and unfortunately for me that ship was attacked by pirates and I was kidnapped. I spent a year with them, learning to be scum before they tried to sell me. I escaped and found my self on a distant, cold, ruthless planetoid where I had to steal to live and learn the tricks of the trade. Cruising the bars for drunks who wouldn't notice that their wallet was missing… All my clothes came from people who didn't need them anymore…and the dead needed no clothes." She shook her head a moment, remembering the bad times before she shook her head and ploughed on, still studying the sole of her boot. "Then, one night, while I was cruising the bars I tried to lift someone's wallet…a Klingon names Bak'lar. Evil son of a Targ caught me and began to beat me, make me an example. He was going to cut off my hand when someone shot him and grabbed me. The next thing I knew I was on a ship and being speeded out of there at Warp Nine! The person who saved me was called Sariel, she was a Bounty Hunter who was collecting on Bak'lak, she took me with her so that the other Klingon's wouldn't tear me apart. She's always had a soft spot for kids and apparently she had seen me earlier in the bar and had watched me for days. She saw the potential Spock was never around to see and gave me the affection which I craved like a drowning man does air." She picked off a bit of rubber from her shoe and threw it away convulsively before relaxing back against the wall. "I spent two years in their base, the Bounty Hunters there taught me everything I needed to know. Naul took me under his wing, taught me how to fight, nothing fancy, just the real nitty gritty dirty street style. He taught me how to fire a gun and to use knives and staffs. Picking locks, short out circuitry, use all the equipment really and to become good at blending into the shadows. I became nothing but a deadly shadow, fingers as light as air, hands as quick as an asp…and twice as deadly. I became something dark and turgid. A shell of my former self with my conscience gibbering in a corner…then Therris came along and I changed." She got up suddenly and left, walking out of the room and into the bridge.

"I want you wake her up. We're going to arrive in Arkhengrad in about eight hours and I want to be prepared. This ends now, I'm not going to bring any more grief to anyone by dragging this out. I plan on having you back to your ship by tomorrow." McCoy was silent for a moment.

"What you told Jim…about being a body guard…and being there to protect some guy…It was all lies, wasn't it?" She moved back into the doorway.

"Sort of, yeah."

"Then why were you at the Starbase?" She turned away.

"To kill Spock, if you must know."

"What?" She shook her head.

"I didn't know it was him, Doc, so don't give me that look. It was my last job. I was going to retire tomorrow. Settle down, get married, raise a family…But the guy who Spock was supposed to be, put that in jeopardy. He had to be taken out of the picture. After I rescue Spock I plan on finishing the job and retiring. We've got a nice little plot picked out in the outer territories. We've even got the plans for the house drawn up and I'm going to see a doctor about gene therapy so we can have kids. It was supposed to be a fresh start…but here I am. Right back at the beginning." With a loud sigh she turned away. "Wake her up, McCoy. Let's get this over with…By the way. I think you better leave again."

"No." He snapped, moving between V'au and the cell.

"Doctor, please."

"I said no, dammit. I'm not going to have you throwing another hissy fit and carving her up again."

"Oh come on, I hardly carved her up. Doctor, I won't stab her again, okay? Like I said, that was just a scare tactic. I knew you'd knit her up. Now if she thinks I want to kill her and the only reason she's alive is because of you, then she is going to fear me, right? Take you out of the equation leaving only me and that's going to be…"

"Pretty darn scary."

"The point of scare tactics. I'm not going to kill her, in fact, I plan on throwing her over to the authorities in Arkhengrad once we get there but I need information. Doctor, surely you understand the need for heavy-handed tactics. The longer we wait, the lower the chance of rescuing Spock gets. Now wake her up!" McCoy toyed with the hypo in his hand for a moment before getting up and putting it next to her throat.

"You'll need to give it a minute." V'au nodded and jerked her thumb to the door, signalling him to leave. McCoy stalled a moment, looking between them.

Less than four hours ago he was going over a medical stock take, getting ready to finish up for the day…now he was leaving a homicidal nurse and a Vulcan assassin in a room together to torture the other for information.

He hated it, God knows he did…but if he ever wanted to see Spock alive again…it had to be done.


	8. 120,000 credits worth

Vulcan Shadows

By Estellio

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spock goes missing and all evidence points to McCoy while he is following cryptic clues to find him. However, after discovering one of Spock's most shocking secrets will McCoy still be able to help or will he condemn his friend to death and commit professional suicide? First, do not harm.

A/N:_ Gets down on knees and beg you not to harm her_. I'm really sorry for not posting sooner, I just went back to CK and it's taking up most of my time between class and projects and homework and...it's crazy. Anyway, I know it's kinda short but my must die in a freak fishing accident (How was I to know that the hook got caught in her mouth when I cast?) A lot is crammed into a chapter, I know but I was sick of rewriting it with one of the ideas so I stuck them all together. Ih hope you enjoy the latest Chapter, it even has a little Spock in it. So read, enjoy and REVIEW! Please people, there is nothing that can cheer me up better than opening my inbox and seeing Review Alert... Okay, maybe I can think of one thing that'd make me feel better but I doubt Paul McGillon will be paying me a visit anytime soon. Now, enough babbling. Onto the story!

_**IOIO**_

Draz'zir had been working as a barman in Arkhengrad for six years and he had seen many strange things. In fact, he was the expert on weird stuff, he could write a book on it…if he could write…or read but that was beside the point. He was now looking at something so weird it couldn't possibly be true. Something so weird that it was making him question his own sanity and that was something he had never done before, despite what he had seen…because to him, it looked as if there was a Vulcan in a Starfleet uniform, bound, gagged and half stuffed in a crate in his storeroom. The Vulcan also looked like he had been doped up _majorly_ on happy pills. Now, not only was this the weirdest thing he had ever seen, but it was also looked to be his last as there was a Cardassian pointing a gun at him.

"You really shouldn't have come back here." The man rasped and shot. A blinding light filled Draz'zir's vision seconds before he couldn't see anything at all.

_**IOIOIO**_

The computer on board the Shau-bo barked out something McCoy could not understand and he sighed. There seemed to be so much he did not understand here and the language the computer was speaking was the least of his problems.

There was a thud from the back room and he winced.

_She's a bad person, she's done bad things, V'au wont kill her, so it's okay. She's a bad person, she deserves what's coming to her. She lied to you, deceived you and hurt one of your friends. You don't care, you don't care, you don't care._ He repeated it over and over in his head until it stopped making sense…it wasn't working, he still cared. _She had been such a pleasant Nurse, so caring and kind. Always ready for a laugh with the patients. How could she be a monster_? _How?_

The door to the back room opening broke his attention and a scowling V'au stepped out. There was a smudge of red on her forehead…and V'au didn't bleed red.

'_Didn't you think she was a nice young lady too. Look what she is.' _The little voice in his head piped up.

_She is doing it to protect her father. She's not a monster, she's not_.

The only reply he got was laughter deep within his mind.

"What did you learn?" McCoy asked, looking up at V'au with a blank face.

"He's switching ships, she doesn't know which one though and he's going to launch his ship off in the opposite direction to stall us. She thinks he's heading deeper into the Alpha Quadrant though. He went to a lot of trouble to get Federation passes." McCoy nodded and got up to go into the back. "Don't worry, Doc. She's alright."

"I'll check for myself thank you." V'au sighed loudly, slumping into her chair.

"Fine. Go ahead…"

McCoy found her slumped against the wall. The magnetic field was up again, pinning her arms to the wall above her head but she was sitting. A small dribble of blood was still glistening by her lip but otherwise she seemed unharmed.

"Leonard." She drawled, opening the amber eyes that had first drawn McCoy to her. He remembered them being so bright and honest…now they were bloodshot slits and cold. So cold. "How nice of you to drop by."

"Are you alright, did she injure you?" A dry chuckle slithered from beneath her swollen lips.

"Gentleman to the last, McCoy, gentleman to the last." She closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly before looking up. "No, she didn't injure me. Only my pride…but tell me Len, why are you along for this ride?"

Now there was a question he had been asking himself since this began.

"I know Spock better than anyone, and I'm a Doctor. Two heads are better than one, you know. Plus, she thought she'd need help." Vargo smiled humourlessly.

"Oh please, you're a trade off and you know it. She's going to sell you off to bounty hunters to claim the reward and go off and buy a nice plot of land on some paradisiacal planet. She doesn't give a damn about you, she gives a damn about nothing." McCoy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? She seems to give a damn about Spock." Vargo laughed mercilessly.

"Oh, she wanted to grab Spock first but Kek beat her to it so she settled for you." McCoy got up.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work." He snapped.

"Keep this in mind, McCoy. She is not all that she seems. She can kill in cold blood…can you?" McCoy turned his back on her. "She's blind on her left side! Use that to your advantage!" She called after him as he left and slammed the hatch behind him. Her cruel laughter echoed off the walls back at her for a long time.

"You alright, Doc?" V'au asked when he came back. McCoy sat down and belted himself in, staring out the screen "Doc?" She asked, moving forward.

"I'm fine." He said coldly. "I'm just finding this a little hard to digest." She smiled sympathetically at him.

"I understand. It was hard for me at first too. My sensibilities preventing me from doing anything, my conscience gnawing at me when I did." She shook her head. "What you have to learn is that it is a dog it dog world out there, Doc. You do what you can to survive because others wont be so nice to you. Actually, scratch that. You don't need to learn it at all because we're ten minutes away from Arkhengrad and we're going to get Spock out of there. Then I'm going to escape back into the wilds and buy a nice plot of land with my money." She smiled pleasantly at McCoy. "I can't wait, sun in my face, wind in my hair, birds chirping all around me and not a phaser in sight. Not a care in the world. It's the kinda dream you'd do anything for, eh Doc….doc?" McCoy was looking at her sceptically.

"Well…not anything." He said carefully.

"Speak for yourself. I'd sell my own mother for it." McCoy's face hardened.

"How about your father." She looked over at him, confused. Suddenly it dawned on her what had transpired.

"I wasn't being literal, Doc! What did she say to you?" McCoy resumed looking out the window, V'au frowned, genuine sadness creeping into her eyes as she turned away.

"It's not like I asked for this, Doc." She murmured. "I hate it. All the senseless violence and the backstabbing. It's not the life I was reared in, it's not the life I want. Would I be here, now, doing this, if it was? Please, Doc. You have to help me here, I didn't bring you along because you're a pretty face, you know."

"Why did you bring me along?" McCoy snapped, a little harsher than he had intended it to come out.

"I can't do this on my own, Dr. McCoy. I am not Surak, I can't turn the masses from evil to good by sitting on my backside and keeping a blank face. I have to go out there, and do something. It may not be much but it _is_ something…We're here." McCoy looked out the viewscreen to see the station looming in view. It looked like a giant, floating piece of…junk. That was the only word he could use to describe it.

It was multicoloured, with patches of silver, gold, grey and green all over it. Pieces stuck out at odd angles and mismatched metals were bonded together by sheer force of will. It looked as if it was about to fly apart at any given moment and McCoy certainly didn't want to be within a thousand light-years of it when it did.

"Great, huh?" She asked, grinning out the window. "You know, I think it is the greatest architectural marvel of our time. I mean, sure, Vulcan space central is pretty and, yeah, I suppose the Icarus Station orbiting Andor is round and shiny but _this_. Now this is something special." McCoy looked at her disbelievingly. She actually sounded _sincere_.

"What in the blue blazes are you talking about? It looks like a giant ball of junk! It also looks like it's about to explode into a thousand deadly pieces." V'au shook her head, laughing as her hands danced over the controls. They were now at a dead stop.

"No, Doctor. Look. Organised chaos. Look how all the different colours and metals blend together so seamlessly. Metal from a thousand worlds crafted by a thousand hands over the years. It continues to grow and expand endlessly. Can't you appreciate it's uniqueness? All Federation stations look the same, feel the same, _are_ the same but this. Ah, _this_ is beauty. Look at it again Doctor. Not for it is…but for what it represents. No one fought over this metal, the Reman steel doesn't hate the Quo'nos Ore…it's a harmony amongst discord." Doctor McCoy looked out the window, perhaps truly seeing the station for the first time. He could see how V'au saw beauty but…

"I still think you're crazy. It's a big hunk of thrown together metal." V'au's laughter carried coolly through the ship and she flicked a switch, sending the station to a tiny little speck. "What the…how close are we to the damn thing." V'au consulted a panel on the controls in front of her.

"About, five million Hak'pa…that's roughly equivalent to a Terran kilometre if I'm not mistaken."

"Why so far back?" V'au smiled.

"Doctor. I don't intend to chase Kek around the galaxy for years, I intend to finish this _now_. Take a last look at Arkhengrad. I'll miss the place."

"YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW IT UP! BUT SPOCK!" V'au waved him silent.

"Doctor, don't be stupid. Of course I'm not going to blow it up…" She said, as if speaking to a child. "I'm just going to…just sit back and watch. It'll all make sense in a moment." She snapped finally and then returned to her console. Something shot from the ship and disappeared from view almost as soon as it came in visual range.  
"What was that?"

"A Shrike."

"And that is?" She sighed, shaking her head.

"Do they teach you nothing at that famed Academy of yours. It is a Romulan fighter ship. I've it set up to work on remote control."

"You're going to attack the station?"

"Sort of. You'll see." McCoy watched the little panel to his left, unfamiliar symbols danced across the screen as the Shrike got closer…it opened fire.

"ROMULAN SHRIKE DECLOAKING! IT'S OPENING FIRE!" A panicked Tellerite squealed as it read the screen.

"What?" A wizened Orion leapt to his feet. "A Romulan vessel? Where's it firing?"

"It just destroyed docking arm 3."

"Was there a ship docked?"

"Yes…it was…_Kek's_." The last word came out in a hushed whisper. "It's destroyed Docking arm Two…Four…One…seven…six…Eight… They were all empty. The Shrike is retreating. Five, nine, ten and eleven are all undamaged but the control towers are all down, as is the radar. No ship will be leaving here in a hurry, that's for sure." The Orion snarled at the screen.

"I think that was the whole point. I knew we shouldn't have allowed him to dock. This is going to cost a fortune to repair and there's going to be a lot of very unhappy people. I better get on the intercom."

"And you see, Doctor. The debris, coupled with loss of the sensor net, makes it impossible for ships to leave but _not_ for ships to dock. If he's on that station, I'll have him within the hour. If he's not, I'll have him within a day."

"Clever." McCoy conceded as they began their approach, the Shrike safely docked. "I have to hand it to you, you did a good job."

"I'm a professional, Doctor. I always do a good job. Now, I'll head into the station and ask around. I've got a few contacts I can tap. You stay here and make sure no ships leave." A soft clunk sounded as they attached themselves to one of the few remaining docking arms.

"Oh no, hold on just one damn minute. If you think I'm staying here then you've got another thing coming." She raised an eyebrow, reminding him eerily of Spock.

"Doctor. This is a pirate station, think about that…have it in mind? Now look down." McCoy did as he was told and sighed. She, unfortunately, had a point. He was still in his uniform and walking through a place like this in a Starfleet Uniform would be as fatal than going on an away mission with Jim in a red shirt.

"I see you're point. I'll wait here."

"Good boy, don't worry. I'll get you some clothes, I'll radio back in about an hour. Okay?" It wasn't like McCoy really had a choice as she beamed down and into Arkhengrad. Throwing himself into a chair McCoy watched the panels in front of him as if from far away. All he could think of was,

_Why me, why me, why me, why me, why Spock._

**_IOIOIO_**

The music was loud and tawdry, the place smelled of blood, sweat and booze and in every corner a half naked Orion was entertaining the clientele. V'au felt right at home.

"ARIE! ARIE! MAFWENSA!" A large Andorian rose from where he was sitting, throwing his arms wide as if he meant to hug her. "Tola Nearu Si Nessa." He laughed, approaching her swiftly from where he was sitting, she shook her head and turned to face him.

"I don't have the time, Harlen. I have to find someone. I'm looking for Kek." The whole entire bar quietened. "That's right, you heard me." She said, as the musicians stilled their instruments. "I'm looking for Kek. He has something belong to me and I want it back."

"Kek? What could he possibly have that would make you seek him out. All know that that is a death warrant." A nameless Regulan hissed, taking a step back from what he considered a dead woman. V'au looked around the room and took a deep breath, trying to find a way of phrasing this that didn't go against everything she had learned to guard over the years…she didn't find any.

"He has a Vulcan, a Starfleet Officer named Spock. Some of you may have heard of him." There were a few murmurs and nods around the room but no one stirred.

"Why is this Vulcan so important?" A nearby Orion girl asked, still half clinging to the pole she was dancing at.

There was no other way to say it, she was just going to have to be blunt.

"He's my father." There were a few gasps from some of the clientele who knew her well or at least knew of her but the Andorian laughed.  
"Spock 'cha Sarek? Commander Spock of the Enterprise?" V'au nodded. "He has no daughter. Plus, everyone knows you are an orphan, V'au. You search for your parents."

"Yes, I searched, and I found. Now Kek knows, and Kek has taken and I want what he has taken back. You all understand that, yes?" She paused for a moment, looking around the room. "Now, you understand that this means a lot to me…it means this much." She pulled a small stick out of her back pocket. It's dull green surface was followed by everyone in the room.

"How much is in it?" A nearby Klingon asked, half rising.

"The tube is capable of holding one thousand credits…and it's full. Whoever gives me a lead that proves fruitful gets it." The Klingon smiled.

"I have information you might find interesting. Draz'zir is a Lokken who works in Muriel's Corner, by docking arm three. Everyone knows Kek's ship was stationed there before the attack, yes?" No one answered as the Klingon rose. "He was shot, with a particle weapon. Burned him up bad and you know how thick Lokken scales are. A weapon like that sounds expensive and the last I heard he was in the medical bay…awake and able for questions…but no one is asking them. You could…drop by and ask some questions." The Klingon made a grab for the tube but V'au pulled it back.

"Na ah. How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Ask anyone, it's been all around the station." She looked over at the Andorian who had confronted her earlier.

"Harlen, is this true?"

"I just collect debts, I don't pry into peoples business."

"Harlen…" She pulled out a second tube. "Is this true? And don't tell me what you think I want to hear, tell me the truth. If I find out you're lying I'll return and kill you, if I find out you're telling the truth I'll have more money sent…to both of you." The Andorian licked his lips as he stared at the tube.

"It's true!" He said, grabbing it from her and slipping it into an unknown pocket. He began to back away, knowing that he was know a target for a knife in the back and a hand in the pocket. V'au tossed the other cylinder to the Klingon and turned to leave.

"What are you going to do when you find Kek?" Someone from the crowd called out and she smiled, turning slowly.

"Kill him." An awed silence descended before someone began to chant her name, the chant was picked up quickly and she left before it escalated into a riot.

V'au made a bee-line for the medical bay, ignoring all the familiar faces who called out to her and the various hawkers who tried to sell her smuggled goods. It didn't take her long to find the eight foot form of the Lokken she was looking for. His sky-blue hide glistened silver from the unwashed blood and it was obvious he had only been there about an hour, maybe less. This was a lead that might actually pay off.

"Draz'zir?" The beasts massive black eyes opened and it grunted. "I want to know something, tell me, and you'll be rewarded." She took out a silver tube from her pocket and placed it on the Lokken's chest.

"That's a credit roll, they're used to hold credits. This can hold 10,000 credits. Now I have a few questions. First of all…who shot you?" The Lokken looked her up and down slowly.

"Who are you?" He grunted out after a long stretch of silence.

"My name is Arie, I'm a bounty hunter and I need to know who shot you." The Lokken looked at the roll on his chest.

"Ten thousand, huh?" He sighed deeply. "Well I 'fraid I didn't see who was, he shot from 'hind."

"Really?" V'au asked, looking at the silver stained bandages. "Well…" She knelt up on the side of the bed and placed her hand on the bandages, leaning down where the silver stain was deepest. The Lokken shrieked in agony but no one came to help. "Why are your wounds on the front then? Well? WHO SHOT YOU?"

"CAN'T!"

"CAN'T? OR WONT? WHO WAS IT?"

"CAN'T! CAN'T! DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"WHO! WHO WAS IT DRAZ'ZIR! WHO!"

"A CARDASSIAN!" He shrieked at last and V'au sat back.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere. Was there a man with him, a Vulcan?"

"Yes." The Lokken growled, twisting in the bonds that strapped him to the bed.

"Was he okay? Did he look in anyway harmed to you?"

"Look drugged. Very drugged." V'au nodded, biting her lip. That wasn't good.

"Alright then. Where exactly did you see him? What room?" Draz'zir hesitated but the moment V'au moved to press down on his bandages he spoke.

"The store room in Muriel's. He was hiding in crates." V'au raised an eyebrow.

"I see…any idea what he was doing? What was in the crates?"

"Spices, they to be shipped away today."

"Shipped where, Draz'zir, shipped where?"

"I don't know, somewhere in Federation territory I think. Ask the Captain."

"Where can I find this Captain?" Draz'zir looked around, his eyes searching for a clock.

"Oh, he already left. He to leave at 15:15 and now it 15:49. He well gone, always on time Captain Grahs is. He ferry all our goods into Federation space, he has crates and Cardassian put Vulcan in crate so Grah will have Vulcan." V'au's mouth fell open.

"A spice freighter? He's stowing away on a spice freighter? What's it called, what's the ship called?"

"The Sheyla! It's called the Sheyla! An Igralein Spice Freighter, it's slow, you go now and you catch it! Now go, please! No more questions!" She got up and threw another credit roll on his chest.

"For your troubles."

"Dead men don't spend no cash."

"Dead men can't kill you either." She snapped, leaving the sickbay.

"You mean you gonna kill Kek? You crazy." But it fell on deaf ears as V'au was already hurrying back to her ship.

**_IOIOIO_**

**__**

Just a reminder to review, jsut click that ity bitty button. Reviews inspire me to write more faster so there's some incentive!


	9. I want my mommy

Vulcan Shadows

By Estellio

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spock goes missing and all evidence points to McCoy while he is following cryptic clues to find him. However, after discovering one of Spock's most shocking secrets will McCoy still be able to help or will he condemn his friend to death and commit professional suicide? First, do not harm.

_**IOIOIO**_

Enterprise 2252.

Nurse Liya Niara smoothed the shimmering lime fabric at her hips and looked herself up and down in the mirror. With a shake of her head she began to rearrange the curls that hung to her shoulders and grabbing a silver clip from her nightstand, she twisted the curls up high on her head, fastening them so that they spilled down her neck to only half their original length.

"I still don't like it." She said with a sigh, pulling the clip from her hair and letting her curls fall wildly around her. She smiled at herself, thinking about the legend of the Amazons she had enjoyed so much as a child but knew she could hardly go to the party dressed like an Amazon.

"What to do, what to do." She said idly to herself, tapping her lips with the clip.

A loud buzzing at the door interrupted her thoughts, and thinking it would be one of the nurses come to pick her up, she beckoned them to enter, pulling her curls off her face again and then scrubbing her hands through them, making them look wilder that ever.

"Nurse?" She turned at the sound of Spock's voice and realising how she must look her tanned skin immediately darkened further. "If this is an inconvenient time then…"

"No Spock, I was just doing my hair. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you have seen V'au. She has not yet come home and I am…" He paused, realising what he was going to say.

"Don't worry Spock, this is a starship, it's not like she can go anywhere, is it? When I saw her earlier it looked like she had had an epiphany and was off to go stir up some mischief, no doubt." Spock's eyebrow raised but he didn't comment. "Okay, Spock. Before you go." Niara said as he turned to leave. "Which do you prefer, up." She said, pulling her curls up into a rough pony tail with his hands. "Or down." She asked, letting her curls fall and arranging them to look a little neater than her attempt at an Amazon look, earlier.

"With your hair up it shows off your features to a fuller effect." He said, matter-of-factly. "But your hair down does provide a striking contrast for you eyes, and is different to your usual style of hair." She smiled enigmatically at him as he spoke.

"I'm flattered that you've noticed my hair but is that and up or a down…or some up some down?" Spock raised an eyebrow walking forward.

"As an only child I was often subjected to my mothers indecisiveness over her appearance." He said, coming up behind her and taking her hair into his hands. "I quickly learned the fine art that is 'making up'." He said, his fingers working deftly through his hair. "Although your features very greatly from my mothers, this was a hairstyle she preferred and I believe will suit you to your satisfaction." She herd the click of her make-up box opening and the rustle as he went through the small bag that contained her hair accessories. A few moments later he stepped away and she looked in the mirror. Her breath caught in her throat.

Her curls were piled on her head with two strands falling down before her ears, he was right, it was _very_ satisfactory.

"Spock, it's lovely. You'll have to teach me to do that." She turned around and hugged him, A very stunned Spock stood perfectly still until she let him go. "Who knew you were a man of so many hidden talents."

"Yes, well…" If Niara didn't know any better, she would have sworn Spock looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I must go and find V'au."

"Listen, everyone is going to the party, logic dictates she'll be heading there too. Right?" Spock mulled this over a moment.

"It _does_ make sense." He conceded but before he could make a point against he she had taken his arm.

"Well then, lets go." She dragged a somewhat reluctant Spock out of her quarters and towards the mess, however, just as they came to the doors of the mess Spock stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Niara asked, turning back to him.

"Listen." He said, his features surprisingly soft, the barest tilt to his mouth. Niara tilted her head to one side, listening. Indeed, the mess was far quieter than any party had the right being but she didn't hear anything out of the ordinary.

"What is it Spock, I don't hear anything?"

"I believe your hypothesis was correct, Nurse." She raised an eyebrow with a slight smile on her lips.

"Oh really? What hypothesis is that?"

"Enter and you shall see." Threading her arm through his and smiling at him wickedly, Niara made her entrance to the hall. Upon seeing her, several of her friends turned to salute her but found themselves dumbstruck with slack jaws upon seeing her companion. The young Vulcan science officer who had recently come aboard was hot property but every attempt made at getting to know him had been refuted in a polite, if sterile, manner. Nurse Sandys, a young Philippine nurse, smiled wickedly at her, winking and turning back to a group of Red Shirts.

"As you can see, you were correct." Spock said, gesturing vaguely to a makeshift stage where the band had been set up. In the middle of it, in front of the microphone singing, was V'au. Her quiet, if beautiful voice, amplified by the microphone to fill the mess with a beautiful carol she had never heard before.

"Quiet the little singer, our V'au." Niara said as the song ended. Both of eyebrows shot up at the statement.

"She is hardly ours, Nur…" Niara held up her hand.  
"Call me Nurse Niara and I'll pinch your ears, Spock. Call me Liya, we're not on duty."

"…Liya." Spock said, as if trying it out. "I will reiterate, she is hardly ours, Liya." She just rolled her eyes as if she had heard it all before, before pulling Spock towards her group of friends.

"Whatever, Spock. Well since you came to the party to get V'au, and it doesn't appear she'll be leaving anytime soon, I guess you might as well mingle."

"Mingle?" Spock's question went unanswered as he became centre of attention from about five nurses and three Yeoman.

"Spock, I'd like you to meet Nicola, Patricia, Kolya, Sarah and Linux." She said, gesturing to each of the nurses. "And this is Elaine, Vicky and Niamh. Guys, this is Spock." Illogically, Spock felt heat rising to his face as all the girls began to fuss over him.

"Oh! I remember you, you were the lovely blue shirt who helped me with the cell cultures, I never got a chance to thank you for that." The nurse Liya had indicated as Sarah came forward, giving him a small hug.

"One does not thank logic." Spock said, trying to get his bearings in the conversation, however, he only found himself confused at the outburst of laughter from everyone.

"Well, thank God for logic!" Linux said, still chuckling. She was taller that the others with pale skin and hair, judging by the cut of her hair and the jewellery she wore, she was from Luna.

"Is that a Hamma'dai?" Spock asked, indicating the finger long ring she wore on her pinkie. At this, Linux smiled.

"Why yes it is, I didn't know you had an eye for jewellery, Mister Spock." She said, with a flourish of her hand, showing all who had not seen the pale blue metal ring to everyone in the group.

"I've never seen anything quite like that. What's it made of?" Yeoman Elaine said, taking Linux' hand in her own to examine the piece closer.

"It made of a metal only found on Luna. Often fashioned into jewellery for it's aesthetic beauty and flexibility." Linux applauded him.

"Well done, Mister Spock. Are you a connoisseur?"

"No, however my mother had a chain made of it, that she was very fond of."

"I see…" She smiled, as if something occurred to her. "Do you know what the Hamma'dai symbolises, Mister Spock?" Spock raised a smug eyebrow.

"Indeed, a Hamma'dai shows a woman without a man. It is traditionally worn on the farthest finger on both hands. It's hooked end is for protection in a fight, protection a woman, symbolically, does not need if she is married." The ring began an immediate source of interest, with each girl proclaiming her interest in having one.

"When I said you were a man of many hidden talents, I had no idea there was this many. I'll have to start making a list to remember them all." Liya said, poking fun at the tall Vulcan. "How did you know that?" Spock took a deep breath, recalling a less than pleasant memory.

"I was propositioned by a girl at the academy, and when I refused her proposal she was…less than pleased. While the medic was stitching my face, he explained to me the significance of her ring and why she struck me with it." Liya's left eye twitched several times, her mouth in a thin line, but try to hold it in as she might, she found herself doubled over with laughter.

"My God Spock! You're killing me!" The group of girls immediately lost interest in the ring, turning back to Liya and Spock.

"What?" Vicky asked with a raised eyebrow that would do any Vulcan proud.

"You wanna know how he knows what the Hamma'dai is?" She asked, wiping a tear from her eye. "Tell 'em Spock. It's brilliant." Spock reiterated the story to the girls and was soon faced with nine hysterical woman, laughing so hard they were practically crying.

"What, did I miss something?" Piper asked, coming up behind them with a winning smile.

"Oh, Doc. You missed it!" Kolya, a belligerent Martian roared, slapping him on the back. "I'm tellen' ya, that Spock there, he's a fountain of knowledge and a barrel of laughs." With a questioning smile Piper stepped forward and put a hand on Spock's shoulder.

"Well ladies, I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal away your barrel fountain for a few minutes. Guy stuff." A few of the girls scoffed but leapt on the opportunity to quiz a smirking Liya.

"Yes, Doctor?" Spock asked, as they moved to the drinks table.

"I wanted to talk to you about V'au." Piper said as he retrieved to flutes of wine from the table, handing one to Spock.

"Is there something wrong."

"Actually, yes. I ran a blood test on her today. It's not the first but I ran it for a specific reason." He chuckled suddenly. "She said that if I ran one more, she'd have to alert the crew I was a vampire, but that's beside the point. Spock. Has she been eating a lot of sweets?" Spock nodded, looking slightly put off.

"Indeed, no matter what I seem to tell her, or restrict her too, she takes the sweets that the crew give her without hesitation." Piper nodded, heading towards a quieter spot in the room.

"Yes, well…did you know the sugar reacts with Vulcans same way alcohol reacts to humans?" Spock shook his head, both eyebrows reaching his hairline.

"Are you saying that V'au has been getting intoxicated?"

"No wonder the child is as high as a kite half the bleedin' time. Look, no more sugar for her. AT ALL! Got it Spock?" He nodded, moving to approach the stage but Piper took hold of his arm. "Not so fast, Speedy. I need you down in the medical bay tomorrow morning, first thing. There's something I want you to see."

"What is it, Doctor?" Spock asked, seeing the nervous look on Pipers face.

"Spock, I don't know how to say this but…I don't think V'au's fully Vulcan." Spock's eyebrow went into orbit of the ship in record time.

"Excuse me?"

"There are these strange protein markers in her blood, DNA that doesn't seem to match with the Vulcan norm, sweat glands, no nictitating membrane, different cranial structure, different brain structure even!" Piper said, shaking his head as he sipped his wine. "Some bits look Vulcan, some bits don't. I really don't know what she is but I'm running a scan now. I should have the answers for you in the morning. I know she's been here over a month, and I should have seen this sooner but I've been taking care of her health, not checking her race." Spock nodded, his eyes falling on V'au who was swaying on stage, singing away, with the band playing jovially behind her.

"Although it is unusual for a Vulcan to procreate outside the specie…it is not unheard of." Spock said, swallowing around a lump in his throat. "I, myself, am only half Vulcan."

"Spock, whatever the other half is, it isn't human. I'll tell you that much straight off. Nor is it Andorian or Klingon or Rigellian or any other specie I've seen before. It's definitely Vulcanoid and similar in many respects to a Vulcan just…as if…just different. I'll have more for you in the morning. Alright Spock?" Spock nodded, seeing several of the nurses waving at him and making gestures he was not familiar with.

"They're asking if they should rescue you, Spock." Piper translated with a small smile. "You can head back to your groupies now Spock." Piper clapped him on the shoulder, putting down his now empty flute and rejoining his small group.

_**IOIOIO**_

Shau-bo, Present Day.

"KOPLA! NEH'HEK SAM-MON!" V'au swore, clutching her greening hand as the sparks flew out of the panel in the floor.  
"WHAT? WHAT?" A somewhat dishevelled and sleepy McCoy appeared from the sleeping area at the sound of cursing. V'au was hissing at her hand in a language he didn't know and cradling it to her chest. With a sigh he crouched down next to her and coaxed the damaged appendage away from the protection of her chest.

"Oh, that's a nasty electrical burn." He said, tutting critically. "How many times has Scotty or one of his boys come to me with this." He smiled sleepily as he retrieved the med-kit from his room. "Here, give me your hand. Relax, I'll have this fixed in a jiff." V'au watched him work quietly, a strange look of nostalgia on her face.

"Who's Scotty?" She asked when McCoy returned her hand.

"Oh, Scotty? He's out Chief Engineer. Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott. Born and bred Scottish Engineer." V'au smiled.

"I know an Engineer from Scotland once! His name was Donalbain, Donalbain Beckett. He was only an Ensign then but he's probably a Commander or something by now." V'au said, examining her hand.

"Donalbain? That's an odd name, I'll bet you dinner that Scotty knows him. I'll ask him once we get back to the Enterprise." V'au nodded, a frown crossing her features.

"I wont be going back to Enterprise, I'll drop you and Spock off at a station and then I'm heading for the Klingon Empire. Got some business to attend to, you know?"

"Actually, I didn't." McCoy said, closing up the kit. "Why don't you and Spock spend some time together? I think he'd like it, I think you might like it." V'au shook her head vehemently.

"Nah, I've lived this long without him, I'll keep on going. I better get back to work. Those Phasers wont align themselves you know, and I want to be ready for our inevitable tousle with that Igralein Spice Freighter. These phaser don't have a 'disable' setting like your Federation ones so I'm going to have to be real careful." She pulled away from McCoy and returned to her work in the hatch.

"V'au…Spock…I think he…well…I don't think he likes the way things are between you two. He and _his_ Dad were like that for nearly eighteen years and they made up recently. Don't you think you should give it a try?"

"You can't cross a burn bridge, Doc."

"No, but you can rebuild it."

"Lets leave the rebuilding till after we secure the builder in question." McCoy chuckled lightly. "What?" V'au asked, her hands stilling their work as she turned to face McCoy.

"Oh, nothing, I just have a funny mental image of Spock in denim dungarees and a yellow hardhat." V'au smirked and returned to work as McCoy returned to his makeshift sleeping quarters.

The door was an old style hatchway, not a sliding one like on the Enterprise and he took the chance to watch her. She had the same look of concentration that he always saw on Spock when he was fussing over an experiment. Maybe it was the way her slanted brows furrowed, or her eyes narrowed, or even how her mouth was slightly open, but he couldn't help but see Spock in her place. He was perfectly aware that V'au was only his adoptive child but looking at her, it was obvious a lot of Spock had rubbed off.

"Come on you stupid hunk of space crap, reset." She sat back on her haunches, ad taking the wrench in her hand she smacked whatever was in the panel, hard, once. The sound of power building filled the cockpit. "Ah, a woman's touch." She said, a bright smile lighting up her features for a brief moment before she sank back onto the floor with a sigh, her free hand coming up to trace the outline of the tattoo that curved around her eye

"Computer, ETA with the freighter?" The computer spat something unintelligible out and V'au sighed, rolling back onto her feet. "Computer, status of shield generator." McCoy watched as she sank into the chair, bone weary, and shook his head.

Another thing Spock and her shared in common, they didn't know when to take a time out.

_**IOIOIO**_

Enterprise: 2252.

Spock felt something tug at the hem of his sleeve and he looked down to see V'au standing by his side, beaming up at him.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" He asked and the girl smiled.

"Yeah, come on." She gripped his hand and pulled him in the middle of the dancers, pausing when she reached the middle.

"I will not dance with you." Spock stated, as she stopped but she was too bust patting her hips furiously.

"Oh no! I forgot it! Stand right here. _RIGHT_ here. I'll be back." Without further ado she ducked off between everyone's legs, disappearing into the multi coloured throng. It only took him a moment to spot her again, weaving her way through the crowd, but when she appeared he realised she wasn't alone, but rather had Liya in tow.

"What is it you want me to see…Spock?" She looked up from V'au, in surprise at the Vulcan. "I was wondering where you got…umph!" She fell against him as V'au gave her a rather unceremonious push in his direction.

"Now, I'm not going till ye start dancing." She said, crossing her arms obstinately.

Liya looked scandalised and Spock set V'au with his most stern look.

"V'au. We are going home, now!" Spock said, making a grab for the child.

"No we ain't cause _I'm _dancing." She turned and let Lt. Power's scoop her up and spin her around, with her laughing happily.

"Why that cheeky little devil." Liya said, hands on hips. "You know, as we're here we might as well. Can you dance Mister Spock?" Liya asked, extending a hand and was shocked when Spock pulled her close.

"One extra curricular activity was required for a passing grade, I saw no point to Velocity, aromatherapy or Film Study so I chose Dance." For the umpteenth time that night, Spock surprised her by beginning the moves of that Andorian Three-moon.

Liya's mouth went dry as she circled slowly in his arms, pressed close and out of the corner of her eyes she saw V'au collecting credits off about twenty Engineers.

"You know." Liya said with a grin. "That this was staged as a bet?"

"I had an idea."

"I can see V'au collecting the money now."

"I'm sure you'll receive your forty percent." She laughed, leaning her head on Spock's shoulder and letting the slow, easy beat of the music transport her to another world where nothing else existed.

It was a bliss in it's own right.

"Now, I'd like to direct everyone on the dance floors attention to the ceiling above them." She heard Pike say over the speakers and looking up Liya was mortified to see strings of Mistletoe suspended above the dance hall.

"You've gotta be kidding me." She breathed, looking panicked at Spock. "Spock…You don't have to…"

"That is Mistletoe, correct?" He interrupted.

"Oh, yeah."

"A pagan symbol. Poisonous when ingested however…is the tradition not when a man and a woman stand beneath mistletoe that they kiss?"

"Spock…you don't have to." She said, feeling a blush rise to her face.

"It is tradition, is it not?" Everyone around them was either in a passionate embrace or pecking each other on the cheek so Liya went for the safe option and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Spock."

_**IOI**_

V'au cheered from where she sat with the Engineering crew.

"What is it, V'au?" Yeoman Henley asked, leaning down to her height.

"They did it! My plan worked! I can stay on the ship now, I have a mommy!"


	10. Fathers

Vulcan Shadows

By Estellio

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spock goes missing and all evidence points to McCoy while he is following cryptic clues to find him. However, after discovering one of Spock's most shocking secrets will McCoy still be able to help or will he condemn his friend to death and commit professional suicide? First, do not harm.

A/N: the first piece takes place as the Shau-bo attacked Arkhengrad but then we jump about an hour into the future to the Shau-bo coming upon the Igralein freighter. Sorry this chapter's so short and that it took me so long to post. No explanation, I'm just a lazy sod. : ) Also, an explanation about Therris and the gang will be given later. You just don't need to know yet. Oh and, the scene with the faceless man and the funky language is a scene from V'au'spast, I stuck it in because I thoguhtsomethign was needed there, it's kinda pointless. Anyway,onto the fic and don't forget to read and review. I know you guys are reading!

_**IOIOIO**_

Therris sat at the bar, knocking back a Telleran Mud water, the most powerful non-alcoholic drink known to the galaxy. He didn't know why he wasn't getting piss-arsed drunk. After all, it wasn't like she was here to give out to him. She had just left him, out of the blue. He woke up and the bed beside him was empty without so much as a note.

It wasn't right, what had he done? Had he said something, done something to make her mad? You'd think she'd give him a heads up but no.

"That's it. Your strongest and don't spare a drop. I want to drink myself into oblivion and wake up naked in a back alley with a tab at the nearest brothel for a few thousand credits." He said, slamming down his glass.

"Woah, what happened you, friend?" Therris fixed him a stony glare.

"You're not paid to pry, you're paid to serve, now, drink!" The Bolian at the bar turned, and taking down a bottle of light blue liquid he began to prepare the drink. He hadn't even poured it out when he was thrown to the floor by a blast that rocked the station.

"WHAT THE!" Therris was on his feet in seconds and running for his ship. It wasn't far and no sooner had he reached the docking clamp had the barrage stopped.

"What was that about?" A nearby Orion asked but he was already busy pulling away barrels form the doorway. It took him several minutes to get the passageway cleared and then he had to crosswire the damaged circuitry to open the door.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn. Open up!" He thought he heard cheering from a bar down the corridor but he ignored it, instead ripping out a fistful of wires. "There we go." He smiled as the hatchway slid open and he jogged up the small passage to his ship.

"Leo, report!"

"Station attacked…sensors down…many explosions." Therris caught the lizard like creature and tossed him out of the chair while he ran through a quick systems diagnostic.

"We got any data from before the attack?"

"No…realigning…sensors." The Lizard rasped, clawing its way back to the chair.

"Get down to engineering and get me back sensors. Where are those lazy Targs? Jyra, have you seen Falco, Deylap or Veryn?" Jyra shook his pale head, his long, beaded braid clacking against his armoured neck.

"If they're not here by the time we can leave, they're being left behind." Jyra loped out of the cockpit as Therris began to power up systems and make repairs from his end. Less than five minutes later Therris saw an all too familiar ship streak past.

"The Shau-bo? JYRA! I WANT ENGINES AND SENSORS NOW!"

_**IOIOIO**_

Some time later:

When McCoy came out in into the cockpit he found V'au asleep in the chair. The dark rings under her eyes were evidence enough to how hard she was working and how little rest she had taken so McCoy backed away, to leave her sleep. Before he could get a few steps he heard V'au mumble something and turned back, thinking that she was awake. However, upon seeing her face, scrunched up with fear yet clearly still deep in sleep, he realised she must be dreaming…and not a pleasant one at that.

"Nai." She groaned. Tossing slightly in the chair, a sheen of sweat on her forehead.

_That's not right_, McCoy thought, _Vulcan's don't have sweat glands._

"NAI! Nan'ha_!"_ V'au woke with a start, bolting out of the chair in a panic, her breath coming in uneasy pants.

"V'au, are you alright?" She spun to face him, eyes wide and fear.

"What are you doing here? Why were you watching me sleep? You should have woken me up!"

"You need sleep, V'au. You're wearing yourself out."

"We're going to be on the freighter in…" She checked the timer on the console. "Just over, my goddess. I've been asleep nearly half an hour. We'll be on the ship in fifteen minutes. We gotta get prepared."

"What for? Can't we just disable the ship and beam Spock off?" V'au shook her head.

"My transporters are of a very old design. They only beam up what is on the other end of its transponder."

"What's a transponder?" V'au held out her arm and the wristband popped open to reveal about twelve tiny darts, the size of McCoy's fingernails.

"These, it's what I used to beam up Vargo…Oh My God I forgot about her!"

"What?"

"I was meant to drop her off at Arkhengrad. Dammit!" V'au half made to run back into the cargo hold but she returned to the chair, sinking boneless into it. "I'll do it on the way back, gods, I can't remember to do one simple thing." She shook her head warily. "Alright, basically, I disable the ship and beam aboard, find Spock, get him, get out of here and we all live happily ever after. I'm already up to my neck in trouble, I don't need any more." Pushing past McCoy she moved into the cargo bay and began to route through a locker at the back.

She pulled on a phase proof vest and then pulled out a long leather jacket. Slipping it on she began to pull out all sorts of gizmo's and fit them into her jacket. It apparently wasn't the first time she had done this, McCoy noted, she was moving far too fast.

It only took ten minutes for her to be ready and she handed a pulse-rifle to the Doctor.

"Anyone beams on board, shoot 'em."

"WHAT? I'm a doctor, not a soldier!"

"Improvise! If I'm not back in half an hour…blow the ship up. Okay?"

"No."

"DOC!"

"I'm a _doctor_, not a demolition derby."

"Is that like your thing? I'm a doctor, not a whatever! Because this isn't the first, nor the second time you've said it." McCoy thrust the rifle back at her. "Doctor, don't be silly." She said, pushing it back to him. "I'll be back. Trust me." Reaching inside her jacket she pulled out a small necklace with a red, circular crystal on the end. "I've had this ever since I was little. It's my good luck charm and in all my years, it's never been parted from me for too long. As long as you have this. I'll come back to you! Okay?"

"I bet you say that to all the men." McCoy teased gently and she smiled. "I'll be back. Promise….and I'll have Spock with me."

McCoy nodded and she ran to the console and punched in a few commands. The sensors had picked up the ship and they were coming up on it fast.

"Three…two…one…Come on…Get a locking solution you stupid hunk of…. Hna'h!" He watched the green beams lance out from the ship and hit the large, caterpillar like freighter, once, twice, then a third time. Immediately it dropped out of warp but she fired again, again, and again. He could see fires along the hull of the ships where there was leaking plasma, but the lack of oxygen in space quickly put them out.

"Okay, shields down, warp disabled, weapons disabled and time to get some kneecaps disabled. Back in ten." She ran to the small, triangular device in the centre of the cockpit and press the small yellow button.

McCoy watched as she disintegrated in the transporter beam and sighed. How did he get dragged into this again, oh yes, Spock…If that Vulcan survived…he was going to kill him.

_**IOIOIO**_

"V'au, I'll be back. Your brother and I have to go on a quick journey up north. Alright, I want you to look after your mother." A faceless man crouched down in front of her and put his hands on her tiny shoulders.

"Ad'ha?" She sobbed, hugging him as if he were her last life line.

"Here, take this Au lagga'ju." The man said, producing a necklace from his pocket. It was a plain, silver chain with a red disk at the end, encircled by a silver ring, carved with symbols of luck and good fortune. "As long as you wear this I'm with you. I'll protect you."

"Father? Don't go, what if I never see you again."

"Don't be silly, little one. It is time for bed. I shall see you in one week. I promise I'll bring you something nice."

_**IOIOIO**_

"DO WE HAVE SENSORS?"

"No, Sir. All systems are down. We're dead in the water."

"I want repair teams working now! Everyone works in two. One to repair, one to guard. They could try and board us. How's our passenger?"

"He's holed himself up in Cargo Bay Two. The guy had a gun the size of my leg."

_Cargo bay Two, eh? _V'au thought, pulling up the schematics for the ship from her hiding position, behind a console. _That's not far from here_.

She pushed the limp form of the engineer from his console and entered a nearby Jeffries Tube. They were smaller than Constitution Class tubes and she was glad she had lost so much weight in the prison, or she didn't think she would have been able to crawl her way to the ventilation shaft.

Peering over the edge she saw a five story drop onto a fan, the cargo bay was beneath that fan and she could see Kek pacing beneath it.

_Two words ya pompous git, Flash, Bang._

She unhooked a small canister from her jacket and removed the pin, dropping it down. Instead of falling into the Cargo bay like she planned, it landed on the wing of the fan.

"What are the chances." She breathed before jerking back into the Jeffries tube and squeezing her eyes shut. "He knows you're here now genius." She said, swearing softly. Ten minutes of inaction passed until she saw Kek walk away from the fan duct. She thanked the gods that the walls of the ventilation shaft were so shiny. She could see everything, including a suspiciously familiar foot. Taking her second, and final, flash bang from her jacket she aimed it.

_One…two…DROP!_

It slipped between the blades of the fan and she squeezed her eyes shut as it lit up the cargo hold. Seconds later she dropped down, her feet smashing into the centre of the fan and loosening it from the walls, allowing her to drop down. With two handheld phasers she phasered all around her, making sure not to aim to low and accidentally hit Spock. Kek was in a corner clutching his ears and firing blindly at the fan. He didn't seem to realise she was in the room and taking advantage of the fact she stunned him.

"Don't move." She felt the nozzle of something pressed into her back and she turned to see an Igralein dressed in a Starfleet officer holding a rifle. "He said you'd come."

"Where is the Starfleet officer?" She asked, realising the trap all too late.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll meet him in sickbay soon enough."

"So he's in sickbay?" The Igralein pressed the nozzle firmer into her back.

"Move, Romulan scum."

"HEY! I ain't Romulan! That Starfleet officer is my father, I'm here to rescue him!"

"Likely story, you're a Tal Shiar Agent come to kill Ambassador Spock and his body guard."

"BODYGUARD! That man KIDNAPPED my father!"

"Yeah, right, like I'm gonna believe you over General Kekamon!" V'au closed her eyes, she really didn't want to do this but….she placed her hands behind her head.

"Please, at least let me see my father, just so I'll know he's alright." The pleading in her voice must have struck a cord and the Igralein nodded.

"When the Ambassador comes to, after your last attack, we'll inform him of your presence."

"Thank you." V'au said, turning slowly. "You are most kind."

"Now, put out your hands, I'm gonna cuff you. No funny business." V'au stretched out her hand, aligning her wristband with the mans neck.

"Lower, stupid! I can't cuff 'em if you hold them that high."  
"You wont be cuffing anything." She shot the dart out of her wristband and the Igralein collapsed seconds later. "Now, sickbay, sickbay…" She leapt back up into the shaft and began to laborious task of climbing back up it by her hands and knees jammed against either wall. A few minutes later she was back in the control room and running towards sickbay. She didn't see anyone on her way there but when she arrived at the doors, two guards stood at attention. They were dressed in identical black and blue uniforms and V'au recognised them as Kek's cronies. A well placed phaser blast had them both down but she knew two more would be on the inside.

"What the hell, I've come this far!" Grabbing a pulse rifle from one of the guards she keyed open the door and fired blindly. All a pulse rifle was really good for was throwing things around the place and within seconds, everything was pressed up against the far wall. Throwing the rifle to one side she pulled out a Romulan Bolter. A weapon not dissimilar from a 9mm. The two guards Kek had posted inside the door were toast but she ignored the doctor. Instead running to Spock's side.

Taking a knife from her belt she untied him.

"Sa-mehk? Sa-mehk? Ah zhu-tor meh?" She asked, shaking him. A groan was the only reply she got but she took it. Immediately she moved to activate her transponder but seconds before her finger reached the button, three shots hit her in a triangular pattern on her back and she slumped over Spock's prone figure.

Maybe she shouldn't have over looked the doctor after all?

_This is the second time I've lost my father._


	11. A burden Lifted

Vulcan Shadows

By Estellio

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spock goes missing and all evidence points to McCoy while he is following cryptic clues to find him. However, after discovering one of Spock's most shocking secrets will McCoy still be able to help or will he condemn his friend to death and commit professional suicide? First, do not harm.

WARNING: A little bit of graphic Violence

Also, I know you're reading so more reviews people! PLEASE! Big thank you to Kali-Ann. You've kept me going with your wonderful reviews.

_**IOIOIO**_

He knew she said to blow it up if she wasn't back in half an hour but McCoy couldn't do it. He had his hand poised over the control but he knew he couldn't push it. Why wasn't she back? It shouldn't have taken this long…she said to…she said…she said she'd be back. He waited.

_**IOIOIO**_

Spock felt the beginnings of lucid thought and fought for them. Grasping at the tiny tendrils of consciousness that coiled towards him, triumph flooded through him as his left eye opened. As groggy as he still was, he knew it has been a few hours since he had been sedated and he was a in a medical facility of some sort. He could smell that chemical smell that was unique to sickbay. The smell of sickness…of cure…and blood? The overwhelming smell of burn and blood assailed him and he fought the urge to gag. It was then he realised a heavy weight was lying across him…and it was cold.

"Get up." A rough voice grunted and the weight slid off him, landing with a sickening crunch. "Still alive, what'll we do with her?"

"Tie her to the other biobed. How is General Kekamon?"

"He's unconscious but should be coming around soon. He was lucky, she seemed intent on getting to the Ambassador. I don't understand it, she didn't try to stab him, she was cutting him free."

"Perhaps kidnap and ransom."

"Perhaps…What did she shout out before she fell?"

"I don't know, I don't speak…Was that Vulcan?"

"I think we've been lied to. Keep Kekamon occupied or unconscious or whatever until we can translate what she said and get some background on this."

"Her life signs are fading fast. I think I may have hit her heart."

"What kind of species has a heart in it side? Listen, keep her alive. I want my options open."

"Yes Sir." Footsteps faded away and he heard some grunting and shifting of cloth. Opening his eye he saw V'au being lifted onto the bed next to him and being strapped down tightly, face down. "Now, to see to those wounds."

_**IOIOIO**_

"Two ships on long range sensors." Deylap reported from his station.

"I.D?" Therris asked, staring out at the stars streaking past his small cargo ship.

"Not yet. We'll be within range in ten minutes."

"Shields up, arm phasers, open hailing frequencies once we're in range."

"What are we gonna do? Blow it up?"

"I'll cross that bridge when we come to it, now get to work you slime dogs!"

_**IOIOIO**_

She had been gone nearly forty five minutes. He had waited…he had waited…He was still waiting.

"Dammit, if Jim was here he'd know what to do." McCoy mumbled under his breath. "That's it! JIM!" He searched the console for anything that looked like hailing frequencies. "Found it…now what's Starfleet's secure channel? Come on, Uhura always had that song…Eh…" He closed his eyes, picturing the African Communications Officer. He could see her now, swaying in the mess hall and singing away to herself as the new frequencies came in and she was trying to learn them off. "Uh…Yes Captain Sir, opening hailing frequencies Sir. Secure channel one, frequency four, oh, five, two, six. Cracked by the Klingon…and the Romulans. If you want Channel two, I'm afraid I cannot do, three, two, five, one, two…everybody knows the tune. But secure channel three. Secretive, known only to me…That's one, oh, five, oh, three! Something didly dee…" He had no idea whether this was Uhura jabbering to herself or whether she was learning the new codes or not but by god he had to find some numbers to punch.

_**IOIOIO**_

"Right, that takes care of the phaser burns. See, that wasn't so bad. Now, to wake you up. The Captain will want answers." The Doctor put a hypospray against her neck but a grey hand grabbed his, pulling it away.

"You wont need to." Kek said, pulling the Doctor's hand away slowly, unaware the hypospray had already discharged.

"General Kekamon. We apprehended your prisoner but according to the act of…" The Doctor was hit so hard across the face that he was knocked unconscious and Kekamon pulled out a dagger.

"You Hlu-pak!" He growled. "You're good, I'll give you that but you're not a patch on me. Prepare to die." He raised the dagger and Spock could only watch in numb agony as it reached its apex. "Too late Vulcan." Kek snarled, bringing the dagger down quickly. V'au screamed as it punctured her chest, arching up off the bed but that only forced it deeper and caused her to spit out a clot of dark jade blood. She kicked out, catching Kek in the side and knocking him slightly off balance but he only wrenched out the dagger, thrusting it into her chest a second time, a third time and a fourth. Spock couldn't move! He couldn't move! His daughter was dieing and he was too numb to move!

V'au's head turned slightly and saw he was awake. She took in the distress in his eyes as well as the slightly glazed over look one only gets after a heavy dose of tranq's and realised she was on her own. Her father wasn't there to protect her. She had failed…

He could see her lungs were punctured by the bright frothy green blood that gurgled out of the chest wound and from her mouth. She turned her head, trying to draw a raspy breath without pulling in the liquid to her lungs. She could spend an age dieing like this. Much longer than it would take a human, due to Vulcan's larger lungs but lower need for oxygen. She was going to suffer horribly and Spock was going to sit by and watch.

Oh dear goddess of my ancestors. If you do indeed listen to the prayers of your people. Don't let her die, not like this, not like this.

"Nem-ta, Sa-mehk." She cried out while she was still able, Spock watched the blood fill her mouth and dribble out the corners as convulsions wracked her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she made incoherent noises, lime froth forming around her lips.

"No." hissed as Kek raised the dagger again.

"I'm not a cruel man, Arie. I shall end your suffering. You tried your best. That's all I could ask." His vision dissolved as the dagger was pressed against her throat and his last vision was of Kek's muscles bunching in his shoulder as he prepared to drag it across her throat.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**IOIOIO**_

Enterprise: 2252

When Spock entered his cabin, he found V'au asleep on the couch, curled up in a small ball with her head buried in his pillow. He shook his head and bent to pick her up. She stirred in her sleep, murmuring softly and turning onto her other side. Spock paused a moment, reflecting back on his own childhood. How many times had he fallen asleep, curled up against I-Chaya on the couch as he waited for his father to come home, only to wake in the morning in his own room, unsure of whether it was his mother or father who had moved him.

He brushed back a lock of he girls chestnut hair and watched her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, had his own father done this? Watched him as he slept and wondered what would become of him? Wondered what the future of his child would behold?

_She's not my child._ Spock told himself sternly. _I am too young to have a child. She belongs to someone else and at Jupiter Station they'll find out who. If not, they'll at least give her a good home. Something I can't give her, no matter what she believes. Liya is not right, I know what is best for my…for V'au. _He thought back to his evening with Liya.

After they had danced, they had looked for V'au but discovered she had already left the dance, they instead went for a walk on the deserted observation deck. Couples in love would no doubt find their way here a little later in the night to stare at the stars and cuddle but for now, they were alone.

"Spock, you know what V'au is trying to do? Don't you?" Spock nodded as he gazed out at the stars.

"I believe I have a fair idea but I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter, also."

"V'au is trying to bring us together because she believes that if we do get together then we can keep her. Mother and father kind of scenario but… As much as I like you Spock, I don't think I love you." She chuckled, resting her hand on top of this, unaware at how intimate a gesture this was on Vulcan. "Spock. If you let this girl go, it'd kill her. She's just learned to trust. She's made a family on the Enterprise. I'm surprised after all she's gone through she can learn to trust…to love at all. Spock, if you let her go she'll see it as a betrayal. She'll clam up, maybe never to open again. She can't remember her past but she knows this." She gestured to the ship around them with her free hand. "She likes being on a Starship and she doesn't get in anyone's way. She is learning fast, I've never seen anyone learn English so quick and the girl puts most of my nursing staff to shame. While you're on duty, a yeoman could look after her."

"A Starship is no place for a child."

"Seems to me like she's getting on grand. We wont be getting to Jupe Station for a while. Think about it, think about keeping her." Spock shook his head.

"I…I wouldn't know the first thing about caring for a child."

"And you think most parents do? There's no training course you can do Spock, no manual you can read. It's instinct. Spock, go on, try and tell me you haven't grown attached to her." Spock slid his hand out from under hers.

"It is not a matter of what I want. She is a young child, she can not stay on a Starship. She is not my daughter, no matter my attachment for her. If we can not locate her parents she will be given to a loving family who will care for her far more ably than I can. Once she is gone I can resume my usual shift and get back to being a Starfleet Officer rather than a surrogate father. If I am to have children they will be my own and I shall be unable to unburden myself of them."

"Is that what you see her as? A burden?" Spock didn't say anything, he simply turned away and left. "Spock! Think about what I have to say…How do you _feel_ about this?" The doors slid shut behind him.

_I feel…sad. I know this must end…sooner…or later._

_**IOIOIO**_

A/N: Oh dear, perhaps I should name this chapter: Super mondo mega SHORT chapter. My summer exams are coming up in May and I have a LOT of projects to finish so I've found very little time to write fanfiction anyway but for the next few weeks…Well… two weeks at least, I wont be able to write so you'll have to wait a while for the next post. I thought this was a nice teaser to end on.

Tune in next week (Ish) same Bat time, same Bat channel. (Was it just me or was that a great show, Batman I mean. Ah well.)

P.S: Nem-ta, Sa-mehk is meant to mean, I'm sorry father. I couldn't find the Vulcan word for sorry so I improvised. Nem-ta : ) And sorry about the short, cutting all over the place Paragraphs. I seem to be doing that in a lot of fics lately. I'm getting somewhat scatterbrained but by the next chapter it should be back to normal.


	12. Secret Two and a change of plans

Vulcan Shadows

By Estellio

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spock goes missing and all evidence points to McCoy while he is following cryptic clues to find him. However, after discovering one of Spock's most shocking secrets will McCoy still be able to help or will he condemn his friend to death and commit professional suicide? First, do not harm.

A/N: _He _and the Master are two different people, just so you know. When my friend read over my draft notes she got kinda confused…although that could have been my mad, all over the place, demented, curly writing. I'm back writing, obviously,don't forget to read, review and most importantly...enjoy.

_**IOIOIO**_

The Comm on his desk beeped and he reached over to switch it on. Upon seeing the I.P. Address he scowled.

"I told you not to call me at home." He snarled at the screen, it's blank face reflecting back his own image. This was an audio transmission only.

"Kek has failed. Spock was rescued by the Doctor…there was one fatality."

"Who?" He asked, frowning slightly. Who could possibly have died of any importance?

"Apparently V'au came after Kek to save him." He blanched at the screen.

"V'au! But she…she and Spock haven't been in contact for years."

"You know of her?"

"I do…she was…it was a regrettable tragedy, her loss of life. I did not expect her to become a problem. Tell Kek to go in pursuit. I want no more sloppy work. Spock and Dr. Piper are to be eliminated immediately." There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"Who?"

"Commander Spock and Dr. Piper. I told you. The First Officer and Doctor of the Enterprise"

"…The doctor of the Enterprise is called Dr. McCoy." He paused, staring at the screen for a long moment before speaking.

"No, the Doctor of the Enterprise is Doctor Piper. Doctor Mark Piper."

"No. Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy! Your information must be out of date." He remained silent a long time.

"This McCoy, what do you think he has learned from the situation. Does he need to be eliminated also?"

"He has come this far, he is stubborn and Spock is his friend. He will not rest unless he finds the truth…or is put to rest." He sighed.

"Put him to rest then, but I want another assassin hired. Someone who'll be discreet. Kek has made a farce enough of this as it is. Exhibitioning himself. Their deaths were meant to cause no fuss, look like accidents. Fool of a Cardassian. He could ruin everything. It is a thin line we walk, eh Admiral?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll get on it right away. You'll have no more trouble with Spock and McCoy, I'll see to it."

"They are returning to Enterprise, yes?"

"I'd presume so."

"Recall Enterprise to Earth…it'll be easier there."

"Sir, with all due respect there is only so much…"

"The fate of your Federation is at stake. Such a small price I ask."

"Now that the girl is dead, surely there is no need to kill these men."

"Oh, but there is every need. It has transcended a personal matter to be a matter of honour. They are the only ones who know, them and V'au. I was hoping to spare my young sister but she was always too nosey for her own good. It seems Kek has finished a job I stated fifteen years ago. They could ruin everything, I wont let that happen, Admiral, there's too much at stake. For me…and for you. Now go. See everything is done." He switched off the Comm. Sitting back. All he could do now was wait…and pray his father didn't find out what he had done. Pray he didn't find out that V'au, all these years, had been alive and on Vulcan.

_**IOIOIO**_

Meanwhile on Earth the Admiral Commed another planet.

"Yes Master?" A female voice came over the line.

"There's been a change of plans."

_**IOIOIO**_

McCoy looked over at the rather large Klingon who was sitting beside him. He handled the controls of the unusual ship like a pro, knowing where buttons were without even having to look at them but there was a stiffness in his motions and a tightness to his jaw. He was upset and angry and in true Klingon fashion he wanted to take it out on someone but there was no one to take it out on.

"We are within hailing distance of your ship. Do you want to contact them?" Therris asked suddenly and McCoy was surprised at how soft his voice was. Usually Klingons sound gruff and threatening…but then again, the only time he was talking to them was when they were threatening him.

"Yes, thank you." McCoy said, letting Therris open the channel. Immediately Jim's face appeared on the screen looking tired and worried and McCoy couldn't help but smile.

"Jim!"

"Bones…is that a Klingon." Therris looked up.

"What do I look like, a Vulcan? Of course I am." He snapped, before getting up and going into the backroom.

"How did you meet up with the Klingons?"

"Klingon, Jim. He's the only one. If it weren't for him, both Spock and I would be dead right now." The concern on Jim's face doubled.

"You two are alright? Where's Spock."

"He's out back meditating…Jim…V'au is dead." There was a muffled cry from the bridge and he saw Uhura covering her mouth. She was the only one who knew.

"I understand, you did what you had to…"

"JIM! V'au wasn't the enemy. She was trying to keep us safe! If it weren't for her Spock would be dead by now and probably so would I. She died saving Spock's life! Dammit Jim if only you know what we've done over the last twenty four hours."

Had it only been that long? He felt like it had been weeks but in reality, only a few hours had passed, a little under a day.

"I expect a full debriefing when you come aboard, now I'd like to speak to Spock."

"Dammit Jim his…" McCoy paused, did Jim even know? He knew the last thing Spock would want is him announcing this to the bridge crew. "I'll talk to you later." He cut him off. He was going to get an earful for this later but he didn't care. He really didn't care.

"You did not have to do that, you know." He turned to see Spock standing at the hatchway to the small bunk.

"Yes, yes I did." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you for not telling them."

"No problem Spock. Listen, if you ever need someone to talk to, someone you can trust…"

"I know…thank you…Bones." McCoy smiled, the use of his nickname not lost on him.

"No problem, Spock. I know what it's like to lose someone you love." Spock didn't say anything but he heard the boot steps resounding on the metal deck as he returned to the cabin.

"How does he know her?" Therris asked, returning to the cockpit.

"You were eavesdropping?" McCoy asked, a little sharply.

"This is a small ship, ye were loud. Who's the woman locked up in back?"

"Oh…I had forgotten about her. It's no one. Forget about it…Therris. Spock is V'au's father."

"Oh." The Klingon was quiet.

"You said your name was Therris, right?" The Klingon nodded. "V'au spoke about you. Sounded like she was really smitten." He nodded.

"I loved her."

"I think she loved you too." The Klingon looked over, running a hand through his short, spiky hair.

"…I think I'm beginning to see why she came out here. To Klingons, family is everything…maybe to Vulcans it is the same." McCoy nodded.

"Family is important to everyone. I know I'd die for mine, I just wish it didn't come to this."

"It's not over yet, McCoy of Earth. Kek is not dead."

"Yet…you're forgetting. That ship we're going to is the Enterprise. Jim will find a way, he always does." Therris nodded.

"Yes, Jim Kirk. My father often spoke of him."

"Oh really, who's your father?"

"Kang."

"WHAT!"

"Kang, and my mother is Mara. I believe you met and attempted to kill them before. Yes?"

"Once or twice…" He turned back to the screen. Fifteen minutes till they rendezvoused with the Enterprise…Oh god.

_**IOIOIO**_

Captain Kirk, Nurse Chapel, Commander Scott and about five Security Officers all waited in the transporter room that they had waited for V'au in that morning. Scotty was over by the console, waiting for the signal and Nurse Chapel was busy chewing her lip into non existence.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Christine." Kirk said softly to her as she paced by him.

"Oh, you don't know Len like I do. That mouth of him will get him into some foul trouble and who knows what they could have subjected Mister Spock to. Not to mention they've one of my Nurses on board." Kirk was always astounded by women's capacity to worry no matter what but he left her too it because he was sure there was no way to talk her out of it until they were on board.

"Here they come Cap'n." Scotty said, "Energising." Four people appeared on the transporter platform. One of them lying on the floor bound and gagged.

Immediately Nurse Chapel ran over to 'worry' over her patient but McCoy stopped her.

"No Christine. She's to be taken to the brig immediately." McCoy said and at the cue from Kirk, two security officers marched over and picked up the hog tied Nurse Palmas.

"Bones, Spock, it's good to have you back. Care to introduce me to this gentleman?"

"I am Therris." Therris said striding forward and extending a hand. "Son of Kang."

"WHAT!" The look on Kirk's face redefined the old saying…Kodak moment.

"My father spoke very highly of you. I am honoured to meet the man whom he considered such a worthy advisory."

"I'm…honoured to meet you too. I didn't know Kang had a son."

"I'm his Second son. The fifth of his line." Kirk nodded slowly.

"Right. I hope you don't mind me asking but how did you come into all this and why are you in Federation space?"

"I am…was V'au's life partner…I was looking for my wife. That is why I am in your space. Unfortunately I came upon her too late." Kirk nodded slowly and caught a glimpse of Spock out of his eyes. He was staring at the Klingon as if he had just grown a set of pointy ears and slanty brows. McCoy gave him a nudge in the ribs and he straightened up.

"Captain, if you will forgive me, the sedatives Kek injected me with are after leaving me some what drained. If I could retire.

"Oh no you don't." Christine said, pushing her way past Kirk and McCoy and running a scanner over him.

"Two of you in sickbay now, I've got to make sure neither of ye did something stupid while I wasn't there to watch over ye. Move."

"Women" McCoy harrumphed and stalked past her. Before Spock could get past him, Jim reached out and caught his arm.

"Spock, are you alright?" He looked up and into his friends eyes.

"No, Captain, I'm not. Not at all." He eased his arm from Jim's grip and walked out.

"What was that about?" He whispered softly to himself.

"You don't know?" The Klingon asked and Kirk looked over at him.

"Know what?"

"It is not my place to tell you, now Captain, I shall return to my ship. You will forgive me if I fly with you a while. I must exchange words with your Mister Spock. I have something to give him but I shall not impart it to him until he is ready. Please, pass on the message. Good day." Kirk watched the soft spoken Klingon get back on the pad and Kirk nodded to Mister Scott who beamed him back over.

"What was all tha' aboot?" Scotty asked, dismissing the security personnel who had been watching the Klingon like a hawk.

"I don't know Mister Scott, but I intend to find out…have you ever seen a Klingon like him before?"

"Neh, I can' say I have. He was so young and…well spoken and soft spoken, very neatly kept unlike the other Klingons we've seen and d'ya see his forehead? Was it jus' me or were there a few bumps along the crest?"

"I noticed that too, thought it was a trick of the light. Can you picture a Vulcan and a Klingon? I can't."

"I can but it proves for some disturbing lookin' children, I'll tell ya that." Kirk laughed and shook his head.

"I'll let you get back to engineering. I'm getting back to the bridge…Scotty, I want you to have weapons ready if I call for them. Not charged just…ready."

"Aye, Sir." They went their separate ways.

_**IOIOIO**_

Enterprise: 2252

Dr. Piper was just finished patching up a Red Shirt when Spock came in.

"Ah, Lieutenant Spock, come on in. Do you play Velocity?" Spock raised an eyebrow at the odd question.

"I do not."

"Well at least someone has enough common sense to risk their life and limb for a little boredom alleviation. Start reading books, worse you can get is a paper cut." The Red Shirt laughed and hopped down off the bed, flexing his leg.

"I've already read War and Peace twice, what more do you want?"

"Nurse, do you have any books to lend Ensign Crowler?" Niara looked up from her station.  
"Not unless he wants to read a few trashy romances, no."

"OH! Please!" Crowler said, grinning madly and Piper laughed, shooing him towards the door.

"Don't encourage them, Liya." He scolded jokingly and she laughed.

"You just want to keep them all for yourself, dirty old man." She teased, walking into her office. Dr. Piper turned back to Spock.

"I'm glad you got here so early, I have to start the monthly physicals in an hour. Please come into my office, I want to show you something." Spock followed the older Doctor into his office and watched him take a seat at his desk, pulling up a file.

"This, Mister Spock, is your last brain scan, this is your DNA that we have on file and this is a the results from your bone exam, remember when you broke your leg on that planet…Well. Look here, this is V'au's last brain scan, taken three days ago, this is a sample of her DNA and this is a bone scan I took shortly after the brain scan." Spock examined the data on the screen for a moment before Piper continued. "These dark patches are the telepathic areas of your brain, they're mainly at the front. Notice the lack of them in V'au scans. She's as telepathic as the carpet, which for the record isn't telepathic at all."

"Some Vulcan's are born with the ability latent, some are even psi-blind. It is uncommon but not unheard of."

"Spock, look at her DNA, this is yours, this is hers. See a difference?"

"I may be a scientist but my fields of expertise do not include genetics." Piper sighed.

"Vulcan's are built to survive with very little water and survive in an arid, hostile environment, not only that but the gravity on Vulcan is heavier than normal. V'au wasn't born, nor did she grow up on Vulcan and I'm guessing she is the latest in a very long line of people who didn't. She has none of your nifty little water storing capabilities. She has sweat glands and no nictitating membrane and she is just as water based as humans are. Her bones and muscles aren't as condensed as yours are and it's even different in parts. She has these cranial ridges I've never seen before. Stretching from her eyes sockets in a diagonal slant to her lobes. They probably wont become too prominent till she's much older but even then I doubt they'll be too noticeable but…Vulcan's don't have that. She came from a much wetter, lighter, friendlier environment than Vulcan has to offer."

"Vulcan has several colony worlds…"

"Spock, I'm telling you, whatever her ancestors were…she's not a Vulcan. This would have taken decades upon decades of evolution."

"Perhaps it is not evolution but crossbreeding with another species."

"No Spock, I would have scene redundant or latent strands in her DNA, it's all the one. She's a specie we've never encountered before…Spock…We've made first contact and didn't even know it…Spock…Spock?" Spock had a far away look in his eyes as he calculated the distance they were from the Romulan Neutral Zone and the rate of drift that could have occurred over the few days she would have been trapped in the ship.

Apparently the rumours of The Sundered weren't really rumours at all. If anyone found out…

"I am fine…However I must make an urgent call."

Perhaps V'au and he weren't go to part ways after all.

_**IOIOIO**_

A/N: Got my friend hooked on Star Trek today! Yeah! Too bad it's Voyager and not TOS but she'll come around. Also got mocked by my Media teacher for a solid class after she saw my fanfic A4 which is where I write my ideas when not at my comp. I have printed off pics in there and one is of Spock and Kirk posing. She nearly fell of the chair she was laughing so hard and wouldn't take me seriously for the rest of the class. Grr. Anyway, this is a reminder to review. Just click the little blue button over there, you know you want to…okay you don't but click it anyway!


	13. It's all secrets and lies

Vulcan Shadows.

By Estellio

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spock goes missing and all evidence points to McCoy while he is off trying to find him. However, after discovering one of Spock's most shocking secrets will McCoy still be able to help or will he condemn his friend to death and commit professional suicide? First, do not harm.

A: Woah I haven't updated in ages. I should be ashamed. The last three weeks though I had an excuse, I was up in Dublin having the time of my life, falling in love, falling out of windows, falling through windows, generally falling everywhere but now I'm back and writing. When I started this fic I only had a vague idea of what I wanted and how to get there. It was one of the first serious fanfics I had ever posted and I was a novice writer. Then, as I came back to it, I realised I hated what this fic had become. Mary Sue's were rife, plot holes were massive and plot lines just kinda drifted off into nowhere. Now that I have a bit more experience and credibility to my name I've sat down and tried to figure out to save my little fic. The mark of a good writer is the ability to write a good story but the mark of a great writer is the ability to change a really bad story into a moderately good one. Lets hope I can but now, a plot twist so big it defies the laws of gravity.

**_IOIOIO_**

The cool, smooth marble beneath his knees was a welcome feeling. With an ease from years of practice he slipped into a light meditation. The drugs flowing through his system caused a haze to descend over his mind and finding his centre was a lot harder than he ever remembered it being.

"_Nem-ta Sa-mehk."_ The cry pierced through his mind and his eyes shot open. He had been replaying the scene in his mind over and over again. Seeing V'au lying there, looking at him with those large, sorrow filled eyes. She believed she had failed him but it was he who failed her.

"V'au." He covered his face with his hands. The scene replaying over and over again in his head. Images of a copper haired little girl clinging to him in sickbay, terrified out of her wits and turning to him to protect her, filled his mind and his throat clenched tight. He wouldn't cry. He was Vulcan, he wouldn't cry.

_Beep beep_.

Spock looked up as the door chimed and resisted the urge to growl at it. The door kept chiming for nearly a minute until he finally barked.

"Come in." When the door slid open he saw Therris waiting at the threshold.

"You should have this." The Klingon said, stretching out his hand to reveal a small bag. "It is all of V'au's personal possessions. She liked to travel light." He put the bag on a table by the door. "I would have liked to have known you better, father of V'au. Perhaps we could meet for drinks later but now I must go. I am already too deep in Federation Space and my crew worries." He raised his hand and made an effort to make the Vulcan hand salute. He ended up just splaying his fingers out, unable to make the correct configuration of the ta'al. "Peace and long life." With that he turned away and left. Spock stared at the closed door for several minutes, a burning fatigue crept up on him and his gaze drifted to the bag. He might as well get it over with.

**_IOIOIO_**

McCoy rubbed his temples slowly, inhaling the coffee in front of him deeply. Today had been possibly the longest day of his life. Spock was going to be okay physically as far as he could tell but it'd be a long time till Spock was alright mentally. McCoy couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he'd go through if he lost Joanna. He knew V'au wasn't his biological daughter, that much was certain from the DNA but still… McCoy blinked, looking at the readings again. That couldn't be right, could it? He ran a check of her DNA against that of a passenger that Enterprise had a few years back and came up with a 100 species match.

"Damn that green blooded, pointed eared, lying son of a VULCAN!" McCoy slammed his two fists down on the table. Spock _knew_, he had to have known. That was the reason why Spock adopted her, he was protecting her from the Federation! He was protecting _Vulcan_ interests. Damn him, it was never about the girl! No wonder she ran away, she must have discovered the secret Spock had been hiding from her.

McCoy stormed out of sickbay, practically bowling Christine Chapel over on his way. He marched straight to Spock's quarters.

"YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" McCoy roared, not expecting to see Spock standing or raise a hand to silence him.

"Whatever you believe I have lied to you about I believe we have just been lied to ourselves in a far more serious capacity, look at this." He stretched out a small leather book to McCoy. IT was a photo album and McCoy recognised V'au with her arm slung around two Klingons, one he recognised as Therris, the other Kang. The one below that was of a blonde haired man balancing a stick with a plate on top of his nose, it had writing beside it but it wasn't a language McCoy was familiar with. The next one down was V'au, Therris and about six other people, none of whom McCoy recognised.

"This is V'au's photo album, so what?" Spock pointed to a picture on the next page and McCoy looked over. Unmistakably there was V'au, smiling and laughing with her arm slung around a grey skinned man who was also smiling, his arm around her waist. They looked very happy but most of all very friendly.

"The date," Spock said, pointing to glyphs in the corner McCoy didn't recognise. "Says this happened two years ago. Flip on." McCoy flipped through the album and saw over a hundred photos, some with V'au in them, some not, but he also so many photo's with V'au and Kek. Even one where it seemed Kek was having a ceremony preformed on his child, or at least a Cardassian child, and V'au was there with him. "The inscription says 'Skela's Naming Ceremony' It's dated about a month ago. V'au and Kek aren't the mortal enemies they'd like to lead us to believe. In fact, if anything, I'd say they are as close as we are." McCoy shook his head.

"Perhaps they fell out, perhaps…"

"Doctor, there is something you should know about V'au. She's a…"

"A Romulan, I know, that's what I came here about. Spock, why didn't you tell us, why'd you keep her? It shouldn't have been that hard to find out who her parents were." McCoy looked up to see Spock shaking his head.

"V'au isn't just Romulan, Doctor, V'au is the daughter of the Romulan Emperor." He watched McCoy look up from the album slowly, his face paling and eyes bulging.

"What?"

"V'au and her mother was assassinated by a powerful senator whom had carried his bastard child, she then married him and took the title of Empress to ensure her son got her rightful title. Now, with Emperor Talamon old and frail, her son is set for the throne. If they had discovered V'au was alive they would have killed her, that is why I never returned her to Romulus. I was planning on telling her when she grew old enough to understand but she ran away. It is my belief V'au found out about her parentage and made herself known somehow. Of course, her half brother Ta'keil, would hate to see her return to the fray or his ailing father to discover his treachery. For killing his older half-sister and her mother he'd be executed most dishonourably. It seems to me that he hired Kek to kill me because I am the only one who knew, it is also my belief that Kek didn't know about V'au's connection to me and when he found out he reconsidered the deal. Instead of just leaving it he decided to put on a good show. Make it seem like V'au was killed and you ensure her life, also, I presume with her death it ensures me a small measure of security, why ensure my silence when she is now _definitely_ dead." McCoy nodded, letting this sink in. "Except she isn't." Spock sighed and sat down, steepling his hands. "Faking her own death would eliminate many problems. Firstly the Romulan's would stop looking for her, she'd be free to live her own life, where ever and with whom ever she chose and without interference from anyone, especially me." Spock's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Spock, it's been a long day." McCoy said, perching himself on the arm of the chair and putting a hand on Spock's shoulder. "You should get some rest." For once in his life Spock complied without any complaint and for that McCoy was eternally grateful. "At least now we can put this sorry business behind us." McCoy reassured him as he opened the door and left.

"I have a feeling, Doctor McCoy, that it's not over yet."

_**IOIOIO**_

She shot up off the bed, clutching her chest and gasping up giant lungfuls of air.

"You smarmy bastard. You _actually_ stabbed me!"

"You were in a sickbay, I knew they could patch you up. Plus, you said it had to look good, your father was a smart man." V'au fell back against the cushions, rolling over onto her side and coughing so hard Kek had to reach out and steady her.

"It's alright now. Therris arrived like a knight in shining armour, totally clueless per usual." Kek said, reaching across to get the glass of water she was groping for at her bed side.

"What did you tell him? Is he alright?" He asked, taking a sip to quell the coughing.

"I didn't have the chance to contact him. He was the one who scooped up your father, funnily enough, then he took the Doctor and your ship away to rendezvous with the Enterprise. I'll call him later."

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh, only two days. You'll have to stay bed ridden for a little while." He laughed at V'au's scandalised look. "Come back to mine, I'll take care of you and it'll keep you well out of the Empires reach, both of them." V'au smiled weakly, putting her hand over his that rested on her shoulder.

"What would I do without you, Kek, what would I do." He reached down and kissed her cheek.

"I have to call the missus, she worries. I'll tell her to expect wounded, will I?" He jested and turned to leave.

"I'm just glad this is over." She sighed, resting back against the cushions. "It's all finally over."

End…

I don't think so.

**_IOIOIO_**

Doctor Mark Piper stood up and wiped a hand across his brow. He heard the bell at the front of his house being rung and put the trowel down on a pile of churned earth. "Coming! Just a sec!" He shouted, wiping his dirty hands on the front of his jeans. He rounded the corner of the house, a jolly smile on his face until he saw who was at his door. A gun was raised and levelled at his chest.

"Doctor Piper. Care to take a walk?" He turned to run but a beam lanced out from the weapon and he was felled. "Ensign, be a dear and bring him to the ship. My arm is stiff again."

_**IOIOIO**_

A/N: This wasn't the plot twist I originally had in mind but muses will be muses. Ah well, I can work it in later. Speaking of twists, I'm in the mood for a Twister. No, not the game, the icecream. I'm off. Don't forget to drop me a line, tell me what you think.


	14. Who trusts a Klingon?

Vulcan Shadows

By Estellio

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spock's dark past catches up with him and it's up to McCoy to save him. But he's just an ol' country Doctor with no idea how deep or dark Spock's secret past truly goes.

A/N: hey look! I changed the summary. I dunno, I just didn't like the old one anymore, I think this one is better anyway. This fic has taken a totally different direction to what I intend. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in so long but just one thing happened after another and…well, too many reasons to name but I am still going with this fic, so…onto the fic.

_**IOIOIO**_

Present day: Starfleet Medical Centre

Spock lay on yet another biobed, this time in Starfleet Medical.

"I fail to see why you need to run more test. Dr. McCoy already gave me a _full_ physical." He said to the nurse who came to draw his blood.

"Just a precautionary measure. You were kidnapped by a bounty hunter, drugged, dragged through unsavoury stations and kept in appalling conditions. We're understandably worried about you, Commander Spock." The young nurse gazed up at him, smiling and batting her eyelids. The same look he had gotten from too many young females and a similar variation from many male ones. At least nurse Chapel had the good grace to mask it. A sigh was his only answer to the nurses efforts and he looked away. This obviously wasn't the reaction the young nurse was expecting and she pulled the needle from his arm a little to forcefully causing him to grimace. "Have a nice day." She half snapped and stormed off.

"Oh, it's such a burden to find good help these days." A woman's voice sighed dramatically. Spock lay still for a moment, his eyes widening before he turned to the source of the voice. Standing in a Doctor's short sleeves and long black pants was the last person he expected to see.

"Liya?"

"Spock." She smiled warmly and stepped forward, embracing him briefly. "It's good to see you again, I heard about your misadventure on the news." Spock closed his eyes and resisted the urge to groan. Never underestimate the Terran medias ability to pry into his private life. His mother would go ballistic. He'd give her two days before she arrived full of worry with his sullen father in tow. 'Logical thing to do' his pointed ears! "I also heard about V'au, they don't know she's…you know…but it said Doctor McCoy and a young bounty hunter mounted the rescue mission while Enterprise was incapacitated. I asked Christine and she told me who it was."

"You know Nurse Chapel?" Spock asked, trying to steer the conversation away from such topics.

"Oh yeah, you think I'd leave the charge of my precious crew to anyone who I didn't hand pick and train. Simply the best for my Spocko." Spock shot her a withering look for the nickname. "She thinks the world of you, another victim of your charming bedside manner I suppose…" She smiled briefly but Spock could see the pain in her eyes. Liya had been close to V'au too. "Was it quick? It didn't say how she died in the interview, only that she did." Spock shook his head, meeting her gaze with an intensity that made her step back. What she saw there was sympathy or sorrow, it was anger. Raw anger.

"She lied, she lied to us all. I do not care whether she is dead or not, probably the latter and not the former in any case."

"She's not dead?" Liya asked hopefully, sitting on the edge of Spock's bed.

"I saw her get stabbed in the chest, saw her convulse and light leave her eyes…but the man who held the knife was her friend. It was all an elaborate ploy as far as I can tell, to throw the Romulans off her tail and mine. He may have killed her, he may not have."

"Oh Spock, I'm sure she was doing only what she thought was best." Liya said, resting her hand on Spock's arm.

"She hates me." Was all Spock said, training his gaze on the ceiling. There was an awkward silence for several moments before Spock spoke again. "How is Mark, I have not seen you two since your wedding." Liya's hand tightened on his arm and he sat up, looking over at her. The pain and worry was back in her eyes and worry lines were evident around her mouth and eyes. "What?"

"Mark disappeared from our home yesterday morning. He just vanished without a trace. He can't leave the planet due to his veins, it'll kill him, but we can't find him anywhere and there was an unusual energy signature out the front of the house. 'Fleet Security said it was either a transporter beam or a phaser blast, they can't tell." She said, her voice thick with worry and eyes tearing. "Do you think it has something to do with this whole Romulan business?" She asked, her hands clasped at her throat over the wedding ring she wore on a chain.

"I don't know, Liya, I just do not know." He lay back down as McCoy came sauntering in, whistling some abstract tune. He noticed the dour look on both of their faces and paused.

"Hold on, what's happened?"

"Dr. Piper is missing. The doctor who was on Enterprise before you." Spock said dryly, his eyes focused on the opposite wall. McCoy suddenly started.

"What?"

"He went missing from his house yesterday morning, no one knows where he is." McCoy's face paled. "What is it Doctor?"

"Nothing, it's unimportant. It's just…do you think this has anything to do with wanting you and me dead and…you know who?"

"I am unsure. I will meditate and see what I can find out." He tuned to Liya and put one of his hands over her smaller dainty ones. "I'll see what I can do." She nodded to him, her face pale and drawn with worry.

"Spock, just promise me you'll take care of yourself. It's bad enough losing V'au and Mark but you? I don't think these old bones would stand it." She stood, smiling weakly over at McCoy and nodding to him. "Take care of him, lord knows he doesn't take care of himself."

"I will." McCoy said, nodding back as the woman hurried off. "Who was she and how'd she know about V'au?"

"That is Doctor Liya Piper, she used to be the head Nurse on board Enterprise. Her name was Liya Niara back then. If I am V'au's father I guess the clearest approximation of her status would be mother." McCoy raised an eyebrow at that.

"Were you two…" Spock shook his head before he could finish.

"No, merely friends." McCoy seemed to relax a little at this, not knowing why he was feeling so territorial over Spock all of a sudden. Maybe it was the 'my Vulcan' kind of stamp he had put on him and shared with Jim. Jim! Did he know about any of this.

"Are you going to tell Jim?" Spock looked up and shook his head.

"I don't see why we should burden him with the knowledge."

"Burden who, Mister Spock?" Sunshine himself strode up the narrow isle between the beds, grinning his usual boyish grin and setting down a basket of grapes beside Spock. "Thought you might like something to eat that's fresh, I know I hate regurgitated sickbay food."

"Oh yeah, keep that up and we'll stop feeding you." McCoy teased, smiling nervously at Jim.

"Well you have been telling me to lose weight. So Spock, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine." Spock said in his usual sour tone. "I do not see the logic in keeping me confined in this medical bay when it is perfectly clear to everyone I am fine."

"Especially the nurses, eh Spock?" Jim winked at him, chuckling. "I overheard a few of the nurses gossiping about you. The pretty blonde you upset, you heartbreaker you." Spock merely nodded and looked away. The tension in the air was almost electric.

"Well, Enterprise had been called over to Sedna mining colony to deal with some trouble. We're heading out in about an hour and should be gone for the rest of the day, you want to tag along Bones?"

"Nah, I think I'll stick around and pester Spock."

"Ah now Bones, give the poor man some rest. You can indulge your hobbies later." McCoy smiled at him but didn't move, Jim's smile fell slightly but he soon turned back to Spock. "I'll be back to pick you up later, don't go disappearing on me again." He winked at Spock and looked as if he was about to say something else when his Communicator beeped. "Excuse me a moment gentlemen." He stepped to one side and Scotty's distinctive brogue came over the comm. Kirk nodded and confirmed that he'd be there before turning back to Spock and McCoy. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen I have to run." He nodded to both of them before marching out.

"He knows something's up." McCoy said, watching as the doors slid shut behind him.

"Of course, he is far more perceptive that you give him credit for." McCoy rolled his shoulders back and watched as two young nurses came in.

"All the results came back negative, you're free to go Mister Spock." Both of them gazed adoringly at him, smiled fixed firmly in place as he got up and nodded to them, thanking them briefly before leaving with McCoy.

"I heard they drew lots to see who'd do the physical…they all wanted to see you with your shirt off. Hell, if I got half that much attention I'd get sick more often."

"At least on board Enterprise you are the one who does the Senior Crews physicals." Spock said cynically, making their way through the busy hub of 'Fleet Medical.

"Oh yes Mister Spock, it's the highlight of my month." McCoy jested as they left the building and stepped into the bright sunlight of a clear morning in San Francisco. "Where are you heading?"

"Back to my quarters to meditate, it has been a long day." McCoy nodded to him.

"I'll walk you there." They walked in companionable silence the whole way to Spock's quarters, stopping briefly outside his room. It was a new room from the last time McCoy had been around, granted, that was before their second year on board. Spock look a little lost for a moment, as if McCoy was some stray puppy who'd followed him home and now he didn't know what to do with. McCoy made the decision for him.

"I better go, I have a lot of work to catch up on. I'll see you around Spock." Spock nodded to him, wishing him a good night before disappearing inside. As McCoy walked away he could shake the niggling feeling he was being watched. He put it down to paranoia from the recent escapades and left it at that. He'd check up that everything was alright in the morning and that'd be the end of that.

_**IOIOIO**_

Present Day: Enterprise Bridge.

Captain Kirk relaxed back in the chair, listening with a sympathetic ear to the head of the colonies complaints.

"This ship keeps appearing and disappearing, like a cloaked ship. We'd be grateful if you scanned the area and…" A Red Alert sounded and he gestured for the screen to be cut off.

"Chekov, report!" he ordered, sitting forward in his chair.

"Klingon bird of Prey decloaking on the starboard bow, keptin."

"Do they have any idea how far they're in our territory." Sulu said aloud, more of a statement than a question.

"Hail them." Kirk ordered by Uhura shook her head in amazement.

"Sir, they've already hailed us and are demanding to speak to Mister Spock immediately." She said from her station. The entire bridge crew turned to face her, not quite sure of what to make of this.

"Patch them through, they can talk to me." Kirk ordered and seconds later an all too familiar face appeared up on screen. "Kang." Kirk said, scowling. "You are in direct violation of…"

"Can it Kirk, I am here to speak with Mister Spock. This merits the breaking of your insipid laws." Kang said cutting him off. Jim worked his jaw with frustration, glaring at Kang.

"He's not on board at the moment, can I take a message?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"No! I must speak with Spock! It's about that damn blasted wayward daughter of his." The Klingon growled. Kirk was taken aback completely.

"Kang…Spock doesn't have a daughter." Kang grinned and soon burst into laughter.

"Funny that you, his _friend_ don't know and yet your woman does!" Kirk turned to see Uhura was sitting with her hands over her mouth, looking fearfully at Kang.

"We already know she has died, Kang." Uhura said, speaking up when it seemed everyone else was speechless.

"No! V'au is alive and with my son on that disgusting Cardassians vessel. She faked her own death and used Kek to keep her father out of Romulan matters but it hasn't worked. They are coming to clean up this whole sorry business believing that with V'au dead that Spock and Doctor Piper are the only ones remaining who know."  
"Know what?" Uhura asked, now as lost as everyone else. Kang laughed again, a booming laughter filled with mockery.

"That V'au is the heir to the throne of the Romulan Empire. The next Empress." He paused a moment to let this settle in, grinning from ear to ear at the poor little humans. "She only found out recently herself but Mister Spock and Doctor Piper always knew. Of course they do, they're the ones who rescued her and took her in, sheltering her on that dust ball of a planet till she ran away and disappeared."

"Hold on!" Jim said, cutting in. "V'au. The woman who tried to kill Spock in the first place…is his _daughter_! That makes no sense!" Kang laughed again.

"If you knew V'au it would. She may have been brought up a Vulcan but she has the mind of a Romulan. She has no desire to take the throne but her half brother fears she does and that she'll tell about his and his mothers little schemes."

"Hold on, how do _you_ know about all of this?" Kirk asked, sceptical of what he was telling him. Spock wasn't one to get wrapped up in intergalactic conspiracies…well…maybe he was, but this was still a little on the unbelievable side.

"There are no secrets within the house of Kang! V'au is married to my son, Therris, I believe you already met him. I tracked his warp signature till it met with yours and decided to speak with Spock personally. One of our Agents in Starfleet discovered this plot and the 'Fleet personnel who are carrying it out in the hopes of forging an alliance with the new Emperor of Romulus and with the Romulan empire itself. Of course, if that were to happen the Klingon Empire would have to invade to prevent it being ganged up on. Think of all the death. All the war. Do you want a repeat of the last Romulan War, Captain? Millions of casualties in a few days then the years of cease fire, each side nipping a the others heels but never sinking their teeth in…It would weaken the Federation considerably and it's after coming to the attention of a few smaller coalitions that want it gone. The Orions, the Gorn, the Cardassians are learning about you too and even the Breen are taking an interest. Vultures, all of them…but we could be friends, Kirk. You and I could stop all this happening. Be heroes in amidst our own people. All that has to be done is we stop V'au's brother taking the throne and exposing the corrupt Federation officials. I have their names but the rest is up to you…after all…what kind of human trusts a Klingon?" Jim met Kang's mocking gaze levelly and nodded.

"Indeed, what kind of human trusts a Klingon?"


End file.
